


Whatever It Takes

by ThatLewdWriter



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akali being pounded by Kayle for being too teasing, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Car Sex, Commissioned, Creampie, Cross posted on HentaiFoundry, Double Penetration, F/F, Furanari LeBlanc x Female Ahri, Futa, Futa Ashe x Evelynn, Futa Kayle x Akali, Futa LeBlanc x Kai'Sa, Futa Vi and Shyvanna x Evelynn, Futanari, Futanari Katarina x Kai'Sa, Girl Penis, K/DA, K/DA ALL OUT, Kai'Sa doing things that involve shaking her ass for money, LEWD, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Muscles, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Pairings to be added by chapter, Pentakill, People taking advantage of sexually eager characters, Piercings, Prestige Kai'Sa, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Tattoos, Vaginal Sex, lose morals, sleazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 73,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: K/DA is the newest, biggest upcoming pop star idol group, but being so famous isn't easy. There are a lot of people they need to please, which means they need to get down on their knees a lot. Luckily, the girls of K/DA are more than willing to suck and fuck their way to the top - whether it's spreading their legs for their horny manager, sucking off a prospective sponsor, or seducing someone rich, they'll do it.And oh, how they enjoy it.
Relationships: Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Emilia LeBlanc, Akali/Kayle, Evelynn/Ashe, Evelynn/Vi/Shyvana, Kai'Sa/Emilia LeBlanc, Kai'Sa/Katarina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	1. Ahri - in the Manager's office

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned over on hentaifoundry.

* * *

Ahri’s heels clicked against the cool marble floor as she walked the long path to LeBlanc’s office. While the entire building was rich and ostentatious, the upper floors were remarkably more so - a testament to LeBlanc’s wealth, success, and plain vainglory. But it made sense; LeBlanc’s record label was amongst the most successful around, and she had dozens of high-rolling singers, dancers, bands, and girl groups, of which K/DA was only one. Ahri’s group _was_ LeBlanc’s rising star, though, with the most potential profit to be made, and was given the most preferential treatment accordingly.

They were lucky that they were even picked up by her record label, in all honesty. It was far more expensive than any of them could have afforded, even if they pooled their resources; few started right at the top level of companies, and so KD/A was an anomaly. But LeBlanc was fond of hiring girls, and was willing to make trades and concessions, provided that the girls she hired would pay the price - and Ahri and her girls didn’t mind a little _hands-on_ guidance from LeBlanc for so valuable an opportunity.

It wasn’t a free ride, of course, and more of a loan that they took on, to be repaid with their success. Luckily the were very successful, and were making good on their debts and owings, but that didn’t stop LeBlanc from calling them up to the top floor once and a while to ‘make sure they are dedicated’, in her words. Though, it was beyond _just_ servicing LeBlanc, as many in her organization were privy to those same benefits their CEO exerted; after all, employees needed to be paid, and LeBlanc couldn’t do that if she was letting the girl band borrow money from her - so those ‘in the know’ got paid in lewder ways.

But K/DA didn’t mind getting down on their knees, or laying down on their backs and spreading their legs for such a great opportunity. In Ahri’s mind, performing sexual favours was a small price to pay for their continued time in the spotlight, and was what separated them from the bands who were unwilling to take those steps. Sure, not _all_ of her friends were _that_ eager to whore themselves out, but there was no real reluctance. And even if they didn’t, Ahri would happily take it all on herself - she was a slut at heart, and the people working for LeBlanc were positively studly. 

At the end of the day, LeBlanc really did know her stuff, and without her, Ahri was sure they would all still be struggling to get their feet off the ground. So, when she called, Ahri listened, no matter what else she was doing at the time.

She approached the big oak doors that closed off the office. It was a large place that doubled as a conference room most of the time, and from the way the doors were locked and Vi was standing guard at the door, Ahri assumed that a meeting was going on. She didn’t comment, but sashayed up to the pink-haired bruiser of a girl, adding an extra sway to her hips.

“Hey Vi,” she drawled, adding a cute tilt to her head. Vi smirked and stared her over, not so subtly checking her out. ”How do I look?”  
  


“Smokin’ hot,” Vi replied smoothly, grinning rakishly. “But I can’t let you in - there’s a business meeting going on. But you’re welcome to spend time out here with me while ‘till it ends…”  
  


Ahri smiled. “Oh, LeBlanc’s expecting me. She just called me up.’

“ _Oh._ I getcha.” Vi puffed out her cheek and nodded knowingly. After a moment she grinned, and crossed her arms behind her head, again no-so-subtly flexing her arms. “Ah, shame. I was hoping you’d be getting down on your knees for me.”

_Unsubtle as a bulldozer,_ Ahri thought, giggling internally.

“Maybe after,” she said slowly, giving Vi a wink. Vi often acted as security for them, meaning that they oftentimes paid her with their bodies or their mouths. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence to suck her off when one of the K/DA girls needed to pass her by, or she told them she had to perform a strip search, or some equally silly pretense to get her dick wet. Ahri didn’t mind, because Vi was a well-muscled girl with a nice, big dick, and she was capable of giving quite the pounding that often left her squealing.

Besides, paying for security with a quick blowjob and hard sex in a backstage closet was fairly cheap, as far as she was concerned.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Vi chuckled, and Ahri knew that she really would.

The popstar winked at her again, and adjusted her outfit. She always sought to impress her manager, which didn’t take much beyond looking sexy and making money. She tugged at her shorts to make sure that they were nice and in place, and grabbed the undersides of her tits and pushed them up a few times to make sure that they were propped up and displayed a tantalizing -and generous - amount cleavage. She fluffed out her honey-blonde hair and made snapped her black latex stockings, ensuring that the gap between her stockings and shorts was sufficiently large to show off the creamy flesh of her thighs.

She was never _really_ afraid of her appearance, because she knew she was a bombshell and a sex magnet. Her outfit - partially designed by her, partially designed by LB - was meant to show that off, and it did so wonderfully. The tight latex one-piece bodysuit clung to her curves, tight enough to outline her navel, and drew attention to her wide hips and hourglass waist. The top was a pushup that only cradled half of her large breasts, but a cloth white crop-jacket did all the work there and hugged her tits close while providing an ample window for cleavage. Her stockings similarly hugged her long, lean legs, and her booty shorts were so tiny that her fat ass practically hung free of them.

But still, she liked to make sure she looked good, and she loved the attention she garnered, and preened as Vi started at her lustfully the entire time. In an act of boldness the bruiser reached out to slap her ass once she was finished fixing up her appearance, and Ahri yelped and giggled. Because of her strength it sent her assflesh wobbling even in her tight booty shorts, and she cast an accusatory pout at the security guard. Vi wasn’t careful when she did such things, and wasn’t shy to slap her ass at any time; even in public places, though she was careful not to be seen.

Vi just winked. “Do a good job in there.”  
  


“I always do,” Ahri said smugly, and pushed her way inside.

The room was large and elegant, done up in the manner of someone that had more money than they knew what to do with. It was rich and over the top, and it was exactly the kind of thing that a materialistic girl like Ahri craved; she craved this level of wealth, power, and authority. But she didn't have the luxury at present to ogle the office, and focused herself on the people in the room. Beyond the big, expensive desk was LeBlanc herself, her body wrapped up in a bodysuit that made her look like a circus conductor. She was a beautiful woman, her face expertly done up with makeup and her curvy body displayed in an elegantly slutty way. Her fishnet stockings clung to her legs, and her expensive jacket was thrown over the back of her chair. 

Sitting across from her and to her right was the broad, imposing form of Sejuani, the head of security across the entire organization and a major shareholder. To the far left was Fiora, another high ranking executive and one of LeBlanc's closest work partners. The woman in the middle was someone that wasn't part of their organization, but Ahri recognized through her reputation: It was Karma, a woman that managed a rather illustrious music business, and someone that LeBlanc had been trying to get on-board for quite some time.

The three women looked at Ahri curiously as she approached the desk without being verbally acknowledged, but Ahri had done this enough times to know that she didn't need to be spoken to for her to perform the tasks that LeBlanc wanted. Her heels clicked calmly as LeBlanc continued to talk smoothly with the trio, and Ahri let her eyes briefly trail over them. Sejuani was smirking coolly at her, and much like her employee Vi, Sejuani was just as sexually active and just as good a fuck. Fiora was impassive as always, but she, too, wouldn't hesitate to get her dick wet if so offered. Karma was the only one left out as she'd never had to deal with the record label’s lewd ways, but she was about to learn first hand.

_Funny,_ Ahri thought. _I guess everyone in the record label is a predatory futa, huh._

Ahri stopped just in front of LeBlanc, and the sly woman gave her a long, thorough look. Ahri turned around like she was a model on display, showing off her entire body, wrapped up in the seductive K/DA popstar outfit that drove so many fans wild. LeBlanc nodded approvingly and pushed herself away from the desk, not even missing a beat as she focused on the three ladies in front of her.

They all watched as Ahri dropped down to her knees right in front of LeBlanc, just to the side of her desk but still in view from their elevated positions. Ahri paid them no attention, knowing that she was there just to please LeBlanc and no one else - LeBlanc had all the power over her and her pop star group, and that was what mattered. She was fine with them ogling her sexy body as she put it to work, anyhow. She pushed at the cloth around LeBlanc’s pelvis and rolled it aside, attempting to free her fat truncheon of a dick. In response to her troubled pulls LeBlanc spread her legs apart, granting her easier access.

She pulled the bodysuit aside, and bit her lip. LeBlanc’s cock was fat and heavy against her thigh, a long, slender rod of cockmeat that jutted out an impressively far length. She had considerable girth to her, though she wasn't even close to being the thickest of all the girls she employed - certainly one of the longest, though, and still far and away above average standards. Ahri licked her plump lips as she stared at the painfully aroused cock, and knew why LeBlanc had called her up - something had made her horny, and she had gone straight to her best sex-toy for relief. 

LeBlanc's painted fingernails tapped at her desk as she kept on talking, a subtle yet clear warning that Ahri was taking too long. LeBlanc didn't like being kept waiting, and so Ahri wasted no more time. She grabbed the dick with her hand and propped it, letting it stand to its full and impressive height, and cooed as she took it in. She leaned in close, letting her warm breath wash over the pale length, before settling in even closer. Her plump lips parted and her tongue stuck out, and starting from the base of the cock, she dragged the broad flat of her tongue all the way up to the very tip.

She settled down on her haunches, the back of her thighs touching her calves, and got herself comfortable. She set her tongue back to work, using the flat of it to lick her way up and down the impressively large cock. The tip of her tongue traced idle patterns into the stiff, dense flesh, following no particular rhythm as she moved. She angled the cock however she wanted with her hand, allowing her to reach any portion of white flesh that she wanted. She ran her tongue over broad swathes of it, licking it loudly and audibly - LeBlanc was a prim and proper person, but she liked to hear her girls slobber and choke on her length, and Ahri was happy to put on a show for her.

Her tongue worked at it, running over the pale meat with quick flicks of her tongue and longer, lewder licks. She made sure to collect a generous amount of saliva on her tongue before each lick, enough that her tongue overspilled with drool. Ahri licked LeBlanc’s dick sloppily, the sound of so much saliva being applied at once enough to cut through the low conversation. It rolled down the pale cock and rolled toward her balls, but Ahri was still moving before it even had time to settle, slurping away the behemoth cock eagerly. Her tails fanned out around her ass as she laid into it, making herself nice and comfortable as she worked away.

She got in close, enough that her nose brushed up against the hardness. One hand rose up to brush at her honey blonde hair and push it back, preventing it from falling in front of her face as she serviced their boss. Her tongue lewdly slurped at the previously deposited saliva, cutting channels through the thick coating as yet more was applied by her eager tongue. She guided the dick around with her hand so that she could better lick across the vascular surface, ensuring that no inch remained untouched. She’d often been called a cocksucker before in teasing by her friends for the overzealous blowjobs she gave, and LeBlanc was far more vocal and crude in her remarks, but the truth was that it was true - she _was._ Ahri didn’t care; she embraced that slutty side of her, and was rewarded for it.

The conversation went on, and from her kneeling position practically under the desk, Ahri was almost out of sight. Each word made her ears twitch in that direction, but they were talking like everything was totally normal, effectively ignoring her. However, their words were occasionally punctuated by the lewd slurping and sucking of Ahri’s mouth and tongue, and the brief gaps in LeBlanc’s speech as she indulged in the blowjob. Ahri laid into her without a care, heedless of the fact that she was sucking her off during a business meeting, and no one commented at all.

Ahri’s plump lips caressed the shaft as she leaned in closer, wrapping her lips around the girth and embracing it with her lips before sucking hard. It wasn’t quite a kiss, but it covered a swathe of cock with her lips and bathed it in the heat of her mouth before she pulled away quickly, rubbing it with her velvety lips. She heard LeBlanc sigh with pleasure, and suitably spurred on, Ahri worked her way upward. Her slim fingers crept up after her, stroking the hard length in a quick handjob to make sure LB was always stimulated - she would demand nothing less.

She reached the head and angled the cock towards her lips, and puckered the plump cocksuckers out. She set them against the head and then slowly pushed herself down, rolling her head on the fat cock. Her lips didn’t properly part as she drove herself down, but rather allowed the cock to push through her lips like it was another hole, and therefore massaged the cock with her plush cock sucking lips. Ahri tucked another strand of hair behind her ear as she steadily impaled her mouth on the cock, taking the long pole as far as she could go in her current position - far enough for it to hit the back of her throat, the drooling head pushing into the spongy skin there, and then held it.

Her cheeks were filled out with dick, her throat fluttering at the touch of her bulbous head, but she kept the cock there for a few long moments as her tongue went to work on it. She lathered it up in the warm, clinging heat of her mouth, running her tongue over the vascular underside and teasing away at dense cockmeat before eventually pulling back. She rolled her head as she extracted the cock from her mouth, before then, just as smoothly, pushing herself back down. She bobbed her head, rolling her neck to make the action as smooth as silk, her lips wrapped nice and snug around the saliva-coated shaft.

She was able to take just over half the shaft in her mouth at a time, enough to fill the first few inches of her throat, and bobbed effortlessly along that length of white meat. She had taken LeBlanc’s dick many times, and she could deepthroat it easily, but that wasn’t so easy on her knees and with her boss on a chair. This was just as pleasing, and it allowed her to better work her tongue on the shaft as it moved within the steamy cavern of her mouth, and that provided much more stimulation. Her tongue slapped wetly against the throbbing girth as it slid in and out of her tightly-clamping lips, working at it hard and fast while her head moved just as quickly.

Ahri slurped and sucked, alternating the pace and depth of her bobbing head so that sometimes she took more cockmeat into her jaw until it stretched wider, and other times only had the head wrapped snugly between her lips, her tongue slathering the swollen organ and making it quiver. Sometimes she popped off entirely, saliva flying from her mouth as she made the action as sloppy as possible, and then dove back down on the shaft to press long kisses against its throbbing girth. Her tongue lapped out and ran over the full length of it from base to tip, licking it like a popsicle, and she heard LeBlanc’s grateful sighs and groans.

No matter how subtle LeBlanc tried to be, Ahri could hear it all with her sensitive Vastayan ears. That was how she knew she was on the right track as she sucked and slurped, and her boss thoroughly enjoyed her lewd work. The talking continued unabated, and Ahri was awed by how effortlessly LeBlanc could hold an important business conversation while also having her dick sucked by the best cock-sucker she had in her entire organization; it was an impressive feat, honestly, though Ahri was sure she had _plenty_ of practice at such a thing. Ahri wasn’t even close to her first, after all, and almost positively not her favourite.

LeBlanc reached down with her hand, her fingers lightly stroking at Ahri’s blonde hair. She moved over to stroke at her ears, and Ahri let out a subvocal purr at the sensation of her sensitive ears being caressed. LeBlanc wasn’t guiding her pace when she did such things, and was simply feeling her up. Ahri didn’t complain, and continued bobbing on the cock and slurping away at it with her skilled tongue, sucking the dick as best as she could. Saliva dripped from her maw and pattered down on the ground between her spread thighs, almost like tiny droplets of rain. Her hands were as shiny with drool as her chin was; a thoroughly sloppy blowjob, the kind that Evelynn wouldn’t be caught dead giving.

Suddenly LeBlanc’s hands were tugging at the heart-shaped earring pierced through her left ear, and a surge of painful pleasure surged through Ahri at the deliberate tugging. Her ears were very sensitive, and the piercing made it more so; few knew just how much of an effect pulling on it had on her, but LeBlanc did, and used it as a way to signal her to move on. Ahri got the message rather quickly, and pulled off the cock with a loud, wet pop that rang out through the office. She pulled back, tongue lolling from her mouth, as she began to remove the white crop-jacket that was set over her breasts. 

The removed the clasp that held it around the front of her chest, pulled it off her arms and tossed it on the ground. Her fat, double-D chest was left bare, the bottom halves on cupped by the latex bodysuit. There was so much titflesh packed inside the cups that it looked like they were perpetually at danger of spilling out, and if one squinted, they could spot the areola of her rosy red nipples - just how Ahri liked it. LeBlanc barely glanced over, though; her eyes just briefly trailed down and gazed deep into the deep tract of cleavage before refocusing on her meeting.

Ahri’s fingers pulled at the cups and easily tugged them down, allowing her soft, heavy tits to bounce free. They wobbled appetizingly as vibrations travelled through them before shuddering to a standstill, and Ahri rested both of her hands on the fleshy mounds. She groped herself for a moment, relishing in the feel of her own big tits, while just staring at LeBlanc saliva-coated shaft. She leaned in to kiss the vascular underside once, almost tenderly, her fat lips caressing the throbbing meat for a long moment before pulling back.

The next thing she did was to get in closer and prop her body up, tails fanning around her, as she hefted up her doughy mounds and slid them into LeBlanc’s lap. She pushed her tits around the tall pillar of girldick, sliding it into her cleavage. It was a pretty good fit, though Ahri needed to push her breasts together with her forearms to properly surround it. The cock was enveloped in a cushion of softness, the saliva coating it squishing wetly as plush titflesh was rubbed against it. It bubbled up around the seal of her breasts and over the rounded slopes of her cleavage, making her tits nice and slick with the most minimal effort on Ahri’s part.

But she still spat down on the cock, giving it just a bit more wetness. The saliva rolled down the cock and over her breasts, and Ahri let out a soft giggle as she stared at her boss’ drool-coated cock, jammed between her tits and sticking out like a pale obelisk. She wasn’t allowed the luxury of staring, though, as LeBlanc tugged on her earring again, making Ahri yelp and causing her ears to flick and tails to flutter. She went to work at once, gripping the undersides of her weight chest and dragging them up and down the girldick fitted between them. Her forearms pressed into the sides of her breasts, squishing them together while her hands went to work - some girls had to use one or the other to maneuver, but Ahri was large enough in the chest and skilled enough in her titty fucks to do it simultaneously. 

Ahri's full lips curved into a smile as she started to work her tits on the meat rod, rubbing them up and down at a nice, slick pace. Her creamy white skin was velvety soft and smooth as silk, unblemished and pristine, the kind that others would die to have, and that made if very easy for her tits to slip and slide along the cock. But the coating of saliva acted as a potent lubricant, enabling her fat breasts to glide as if on ice. Saliva continuously bubbled up around the shaft, and lewd squelches echoed out as the slop from her mouth was churned by shifting flesh.

Her tits wobbled as they bounced, absorbing the vibrations of the up and down motions. Fleshy ripples travelled through them as they slapped down on LeBlanc's lap before rising up again, hefted up by her hands and pushed together by her arms. Her tits were nice and firm despite their size and softness, almost so much that it didn't seem possible; they were Ahri's best assets and she knew it, as did her popstar friends and manager. It was the reason why they were showed off front and center on stage and in pictures, and why her boss loved having the wrapped around her dick like they were her own personal fuck cushions.

Ahri didn't mind. she didn't even mind giving her a titfuck in the middle of a meeting with others watching and listening to the sound of slapping flesh and squelching saliva, nor did she mind being whored out for the sake of their continued business partnership. She just focused on her work, greedily watching her own breasts rise and jump in hand, eagerly eyeing the jiggles and wobbles that passed over the plump mounds of titflesh. They slapped down on her lap, flesh flattening as they collided hard before being immediately dragged back up. 

Occasionally she applied pressure with her forearms to really squish them together, locking the cock in a seal of titflesh as tight as a pussy. Saliva rolled and sloshed through her cleavage as the cock thrust up and down thanks to Ahri's ministrations, and the angry, red tip of the cockhead pierced the lush valley of creamy flesh and poked up towards her chin. Ahri happily sucked away at it whenever it came in reach, letting the dickhead sink into the warm cavern of her mouth while resting on the smooth carpet of her tongue. She sucked powerfully on it, squeezing the head with her full, red lips before popping off with an exaggerated noise and letting it sink back down into her tits.

She did all the work, servicing LeBlanc's magnificent cock while the woman just continued her meeting. She groaned and sighed often, her dick fluttering and swelling as pleasure assaulted it, but she was still entirely composed. Sometimes Ahri liked to try even harder to see if she could draw a more vigorous reaction from her, but it was always for naught; LeBlanc fucked her like it was a transaction, just railing her out like she was a cheap whore - a sex doll for her convenience.

Her tits slapped against one another and her lap as she brought them down with great, resounding claps time and time again. The head delved upward, clearing titflesh out of the way as it pierced through the clamping mounds and jutted out triumphantly, only to be greeted by Ahri’s wet, slurping tongue and warm mouth. It was a mixture of a titfuck and a blowjob, something that could get lesser people to blow from the myriad of awesome sensations assaulting their dick, but LeBlanc held on without a hint of strain. So Ahri just worked away at the throbbing cock while the meeting progressed, slurping and sucking, bouncing her tits and allowing them to clap loudly with each forceful movement.

They bounced up high as she covered every inch of the girlrod with her breasts, purposely and deliberately stroking every inch of the meaty pipe with her tits. It was like a full-bodied massage that involved wobbling titflesh and plush skin that wrapped it up tight, pressed so closely that her tits mashed up against one another wetly, flesh going flat as it connected and bulging outward in soft rolls. They vibrated as the cock was hammered through them, the seal of her tits momentarily broken whenever the cock was pushing on through. The wet heat of all that saliva and the softness of her skin made it so that it was the same as LeBlanc fucking any other hole in her body, and Ahri could feel the cock throb gratefully in response.

Ahri’s rosy nipples were hard, and pointed toward LeBlanc’s body like spears as her tits wobbled up and down. The fox-girl lustfully flicked at her own nipples with her index fingers whenever she could spare her hands for a moment, and the sensation sent tingles through her curvy body and down to her core. She enjoyed servicing people, if she was being honest, and while she would never get down on her knees for anyone or just bend over at a wink, she was very lucky that everyone she worked for had such nice, hard cocks. Of course, pleasuring others meant less pleasure for herself - something that LeBlanc knew, as she was apt to send Ahri away when she was a frustrating mess, forced to bury her fingers knuckle-deep in her cunt lest she be assailed by one of the other employees.

This time didn’t seem like one of those times, however. She felt LeBlanc’s nails scrape at her hair, sliding through the silky blonde tresses before gently rubbing at her ear as a way of saying _good job,_ before again pulling at her earring. Ahri let out a little yelp, head tilting to get a better look at her boss, halting the moment of her breasts. She kept them firmly wrapped around the cock, keeping it nice and snug and warm as she waited for her instructions, but LeBlanc didn’t immediately turn to her. She finished up her current thoughts with her business partners, and in fact, seemed to be taking her time in doing so, making Ahri wait in painful silence.

Ahri squirmed, pressing her toned, pillowy thighs together as heat built up in her abdomen and surged down to her nethers. LeBlanc kept talking, idly rubbing at Ahri’s hair, and the lead singer of K/DA just bit her lip and waited, tits held in her hands and thighs pressed together firmly. When LeBlanc finally looked the way it was little more than a glance and an enigmatic smile, as if just barely acknowledging her.

“Well?” She removed her hand from Ahri’s hair and patted her lap. “Let’s see your dance routine.”  
  


She turned back to the trio, but swivelled her chair around so that she was fully facing Ahri and granting her full access to her lap. The gumiho stood up on shaky, stocking-clad legs, now once again fully in view of the business people. Her tits were left hanging out, the plump flesh sticky and shiny with saliva, and brushed with red from the friction of the titfuck. Despite their clear weight and heft they stood high and proud on her chest, derailing any line of thought that her size was artificially induced by her outfit as some tabloid suggested.

Ahri quickly clambered onto LeBlanc’s lap, her broad hips swaying as she straddled her manager. Her legs went to either side of her body and her hand rested on her shoulder momentarily as she braced herself, while her other hand went down to her tiny short-shorts. The latex was tight and taut against her skin, but there was _just_ enough leeway for her to grab the bottom of her shorts and tug them aside to bare her slick snatch. She wore no undergarments, but the tightness of her outfit made sure of that, allowing for easy access to her pussy.

Ahri was sure there were no ulterior motives on the designer’s part.

Her fingers kept the latex stretched off to the side as she lowered herself over the bludgeoning girlcock, setting the throbbing head right against her lower lips. It felt nice and thick against her entrance, and Ahri let out a subvocal purr as she started to lower herself onto the pillar of girl meat. She was nice and wet, and the cock was wonderfully lubed up, so taking it inside her wasn’t difficult at all, and she steadily dropped down. The bulbous head delved through her slick petals and drove into the tight tunnel beyond, and was soon followed by several more inches of hard dick that stretched her inner walls wonderfully. 

She removed the fingers that kept her shorts pulled off to the side, for with the impaling meat in the way there was no need to keep it in place. It was a rather depraved sight, though: the dick was sticking through the stretched-out leg of her shorts, pulled aside to grant access to her cunt, while the dick in question was similarly tugged free of a leotard. LeBlanc liked it like this, though; she enjoyed seeing her pop stars in their costumes, as if the act of fucking them in it cemented her ownership over their band. In a way it was entirely true, and Ahri couldn’t protest that. Not that she wanted to, of course. 

Half of the fat girlmeat was jammed inside her, stretching out her folds around its impressive girth. No amount of sex could make the vixen any looser, and despite the hard poundings she received she was still nice and tight, so even LeBlanc’s comparatively modest girth fit her perfectly. Her sex wrapped around it like a snug glove, embracing it in silken pink flesh, stroking it with the inner play of her pussy muscles. And Ahri kept on going, burying every last throbbing inch deep inside her plush cunt on the first go, until the dickhead was poking at her womb and her fat ass was resting neatly in her manager’s lap.

The hand that had been holding her shorts to the side wormed its way under the latex and started to stroke at her lips, even as they were stretched by the turgid girlcock. She rose up, using her legs to push her up the throbbing pillar and aiding herself with the hand gripping LeBlanc’s shoulder to guide herself. Her inner folds gripped the dick tightly, and as it was pulled out of her clamping snatch the pink flesh clung to the rod as if reluctant for it to leave. Her arousal dribbled down the meaty underside, trailing toward LeBlanc’s pendulous balls.

Ahri pushed herself back down before she had even cleared the halfway mark, rolling her hips smoothly to impale her sopping slit on the girlcock. It wasn’t an up and down movement like a normal cowgirl, but a rolling, undulating motion using the flexibility of her hips and the strength of her legs, all nice and toned from the intense on-stage maneuvers. It sent the cock drilling into her steamy core at interesting angles, forcing the bulbous head to scrape against her inner walls before delving up toward her spongy cervix.

Ahri moaned out cute little squeaks as she impaled herself on the cock, watching as the pale white girth disappeared into her tight love tunnel. Her fingers worked at her lower lips, tracing the outline of the pulsating dick and stabbing into her vivid pink vulva. She thumbed at her clit, working it in a circle as she bounced up and down in her manager’s lap, curving out her ass with exaggerated motions that were more for show than anything else; a show for LeBlanc _and_ her partners, who watched Ahri fuck herself with undisguised arousal.

Sejuani was sitting with her legs spread, her own truly monstrous cock tenting out her dress pants rather violently. Fiora looked more dignified with her legs crossed, but her thighs tensed and squirmed just as Ahri’s had when she was quelling her own arousal. Ahri knew from experience that both women were at the stage where they would happily and publicly fuck her into a sweaty, hazy-minded mess, but were now forced to conduct business with their much more composed boss. Even Karma looked to be excited from it all, and Ahri found herself genuinely curious at what the brown-skinned woman was packing.

But she focused on dealing with LeBlanc’s raging erection first, as her position and authority demanded. Ahri continued to rub at her soaking wet pussy as she dropped her wide hips down, her hourglass waist curving and flexing as if she were twerking on the pillar of girlmeat. Her ass wobbled in her tight shorts as her rear end jumped up and down, and when she hit LeBlanc’s lap a loud, fleshy clap echoed through the room. Sometimes she just took the rod into her warmth right to the base, and wiggled her broad, childbearing hips from side to side to massage the dick inside her while simultaneously rubbing her clit against the trim pelvis before her.

And LeBlanc just kept on talking business, never really paying Ahri much attention and showing not an ounce of shame as one of her employees bounced in her lap; but then, Ahri showed no shame, either. Her hand left LeBlanc’s shoulder and set itself on her own breast, and she firmly groped the plump mound as she kept on twerking her hips. The other tit bounced in rough timing with her movements, her pace so intense that the heavy orb had no trouble defying gravity and flopping upward. Ahri found that if she angled her head in the wrong way that her own bouncing tit would hit her in the face, so she had to look the other way as she rode LeBlanc hard and fast.

Her fingers squeezed into the soft titflesh, and she relished the way it spilled out between her fingers as she clamped down hard. Her honey-blonde hair flopped around her face and along her back as she moved her curvaceous hips, flowing around her voluptuous body. Ahri almost wished someone was there to tug on it, but no one was there to service her right then, so she had to help herself in other ways. Her fingers continued to stab into her pussy in an opposite tempo to the thrusting cock, which filled her tight cunny over and over. The thick head slammed against her cervix hard enough to send shivers through her busty frame, sending every curve jiggling as she let out a throaty moan.

Ahri’s ears flicked back as pleasure soaked through her, and she ran her nimble tongue over her full lips. Her fingers squeezed harder around her saliva-mussed breast, rolling the doughy flesh in her palms, before she suddenly hefted the bouncing tit up toward her face. Even trapped within the cage of her hand it still wobbled and jiggled, apparently threatening to break free at any moment, but she kept it still as she guided her nipple to her lips and began to suck on it of her own accord. Her cheeks puffed out as she sucked and, at the same time, moaned into her titflesh.

She let it go, and it flopped down and started to bounce along with its twin. They jumped up high as her hips worked furiously on LeBlanc’s cock, sometimes colliding with one another in lewd, fleshy slaps. Her hand ran through her hair, ruffling the perfect looks to give it that sex-head look, despite it being absolutely unnecessary given the situation. Her cunt sang with pleasure as it was filled over and over, her squishy cervix quivering as the cock hammered home with brutal force. The sensations made her roll her hips even harder, thus redoubling the sensation.

Breathy moans and sighs left her lips, filling the office and acting as background music for their meeting. It was hard to ignore the sight of a buxom, sexily-dressed popstar gumiho grinding and bouncing on a fat dick, and no one in the room even tried to. Ahri soaked up the attention as if she was on stage, riding the dick with exaggerated skill as if she was putting on a show for them. She indulged in it, though she knew it was lewd to do so; but her sex appeal had always been played up for fans, and she didn’t think this was _that_ different.

But she wasn’t being paid to think about it, really, just for her various talents, and so she vigorously rode LeBlanc’s cock for all it was worth. She was good at it, too, and cracks showed in LeBlanc’s normally impassive mask. Nothing overt, really, but Ahri noticed, and it sent thrills through her. Partly because she liked seeing how far she could push the prim and elegant manager, but mostly because she knew pleasing LeBlanc secured K/DA’s future, and she was doing so with each twitch and roll of her hips.

LeBlanc’s hand suddenly rose around and slid over Ahri’s side, languorously tracing the hourglass curve of her figure. Her hand stroked her ample hips before sliding around and resting on the fat curve of her ass, and as Ahri bounced up and down, she squeezed down in the latex-covered rear. It bent around her fingers, displaying the perfect pliability of her ass, and Ahri let out a groan at her firm touch. LeBlanc made no comment, still talking business, but her hand remained on her ass the entire time, squeezing and pulling in time with her reckless riding.

Ahri _was_ riding rather recklessly. It was a hot, heavy pace that sent her chest bouncing and ass clapping, hips bucking and belly undulating as she slammed down hard. Her cunt made wet, squishy noises as her juices were churned and drawn out by the pumping length of girlmeat, and her cunt squelched loudly as her musical voice cried out with pleasure. She was moving with the intent on getting herself off, and each desperate roll of her hips brought her closer and closer. LeBlanc allowed her, purely because she didn’t seem to care so long as she was getting off, too. Her hand gripped Ahri’s ass tightly and squeezed down, and each time it made Ahri’s cunt squeeze and clamp down tightly.

She yelped and groaned, her cunt squelching as juices were churned and shifted by the pumping girlrod. She was tugged closer by LeBlanc’s hand, bringing her bouncing body just an inch away from the managers. But despite that, LeBlanc didn’t even shift, though she was within easy reach of her jumping breasts and quivering body. Everyone else looked ready to jump her, though, as they ravenously stared at her fit, curvaceous body pumping away. Ahri wasn’t quite sweaty as she was used to far longer and more intense workouts, but the fine layer of perspiration made her latex bodysuit cling to the skin and _really_ outline the fine muscles and supple softness of her body.

LeBlanc’s cock swelled up inside her snatch as it thrust up and down, slamming through wide-stretched folds and driving deep into supple pink walls. It got even wider, stretching her out until Ahri felt nice and full. She shivered each time the thing roughly slammed up into her womb, and each throb and pulsation made her walls flutter in sympathy. She had done this enough times to know what was coming, but Ahri could never dream of pulling off the cock lest she make her manager furious; she was locked into a creampie, and she was fine with it.

The risks were always taken care of by LeBlanc, with plenty of pills and the like on-hand, allowing Ahri to have her cake and eat it, too. LeBlanc would never allow an investment to drop out, after all, but it still served as an implied threat: LeBlanc took care of those issues, and she could _not_ take care of them at any time. After all, the money that K/DA had borrowed to make their career work out was excessive, and if they ever failed to produce results or generate interest, then LeBlanc might just cut off that support.

And as Ahri learned with others, if she wasn’t making money for LeBlanc, then she was going to have to recoup her losses in some other way. Namely, making Ahri into a permanent fixture of her bedroom, fit for little more than being a nice cocksleeve that she could knock up at will. Those were the odds Ahri was playing with, and she was fine with it. Plus, she couldn’t deny that it felt really, really good.

LeBlanc groaned them, the first overt sign of her pleasure, her hand squeezing Ahri’s ass painfully tight. The fox-girl slammed down onto her slab of dickmeat one final time and ground her pelvis hard against her manager’s, shifting the obscenely swollen cock inside her, and then suddenly the cock was blasting out its entire fertile load deep into her popstar cunt. It slammed into her womb with surprising force for liquid, almost as if it was coming from a high-pressure hose, and it made Ahri squeal and grin with each warm pulse of fluid. She grabbed her breast and squeezed painfully hard as if the doughy hill was a stress ball, attempting to quell the sensations rolling through her.

Her hips bucked raggedly as her own climax hit, spurred on by the warm cum flowing into her cunt by the fat pipe. It swelled wider with each spurt of cum that it launched into her, stretching out her cunt even further despite her climax making her tunnel clamp down like a vice. Baby-batter filled her fertile tunnel with thick globules that stuck fast and remained inside, and it wasn’t lost on Ahri that if she wasn’t on LB’s protection, that much cum was enough to knock her up - and worse, it felt so _good_ that she doubted she could resist if that was what LeBlanc desired her for. But that wasn’t the case, and she was lucky that she could ride the bliss of being filled with hot cum while grinding down on a nice, big dick.

Her climax rolled through her hard and fast, making her curves jiggle and cunt roil around the impaling slab of dickmeat. Her tails curled around her into a single stream while her ears twitched wildly, and LeBlanc let her ride on her lap as the needy orgasm swept through her. Her manager emptied her balls deep into her snatch, working off her frustrations, and at no point did she finish her meeting with the others: she just let them watch as she filled her popstar with semen. Finally, when it all came to a stop, she slapped Ahri’s ass but once; a signal for her to get off.

The gumiho did so, her legs shaky from the intense riding. She felt full and stuff with cum, her core nice and warm, and a bit of it even dripped from the wide-stretched and well-fucked lips of her snatch. LeBlanc’s cock was still standing proud, covered in the juices of Ahri’s release and her own sticky cum, and she looked particularly satisfied by Ahri, if the smug look on her face was any indication. 

Ahri didn’t trust herself to stand properly on her legs without getting a breather first, and leaned against LeBlanc’s desk, ass pressed into the edge of it. Her butt squished out as she fully leaned back, relaxing herself and flipping her hair over one of her dainty, creamy shoulders. Her cropped white jacket was left on the ground, and her chest remained uncovered. As the others stared she even rolled her shoulders back and puffed out her jutting chest, looking every inch the supermodel bombshell she was meant to be.

“Well,” LeBlanc said at last, nails clicking against the table. “We’ve been here for a while, and I think we could all do with a break, yes?”

Sejuani was the first to speak. “Oh, yeah.”

Fiora nodded. “I agree.”

Karma just raised an eyebrow. 

LeBlanc smiled like a shark, and waved her hand at Ahri. “Help yourselves to some _refreshment_.” 

Sejuani stood up first, but LeBlanc waved her hand at her. “Sejuani, be a dear and call Vi in; she’s been working _so hard,_ and deserves a break, too.” The manager winked. “And my policy is guests first.”

Karma raised both eyebrows, and LeBlanc smiled coyly. “Indulge yourself, Karma. If you sign on, I can promise you plenty more where this came from.”

Karma sniffed. “This might be… agreeable.”  
  


Ahri didn’t even mind that she was being talked about like some comfort girl, a whore to be passed around. She realized that LeBlanc had just called her up here so that she could let her partners have a go at her, and maybe entice Karma into a proper deal, but Ahri was okay with it. She was especially okay when their fat dicks came out, and Ahri found herself licking her lips as she gazed at all the impressive futacocks hanging out in the open. 

LeBlanc waved her hand again as Sejuani returned, Vi in tow. “As I said, help yourselves. Just, please, don’t ruin the costume. It’s expensive, and we do go through _so_ many.”

_Whatever I need to do to make sure K/DA is successful,_ Ahri thought gleefully as she was immediately tugged back and set face-to-face with Fiora’s long, slender dick while Karma got in front of her and started spreading her thighs. 

* * *


	2. Kai'Sa - Paid Date, Katarina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai'Sa is bought out for a night by the wealthy Katarina.

* * *

The rented-out room was rather large and lofty, and it boasted the kind of luxury that Kai’Sa inwardly loved. It was the penthouse suite of a five-star hotel, the room seemingly as large as the entire floor and bigger than Kai’Sa’s previous apartments. It was the kind of place the rich could waste money on during a vacation, the place where one could get anything they wanted with a dial of a number, where one could eat sushi off a naked model and have a personal bar. It was the kind of place that Kai’Sa desired for herself, a mark of wealth she hoped to one day attain.

The circumstances of her being there were not quite so lofty or innocent. The pop idol band of K/DA had a perpetual need for funds; money to pay for trips, for sets, for props, workers, and all sorts of things. LeBlanc, their manager and owner, gave them plenty of money to work with, but it was all on-loan and recouped from their concerts and events. While the band made plenty of money, quite a large portion went to paying off those debts with the record label that funded them above and beyond what any other band reasonably would be. 

They made more and more money as they increased in popularity and renown, but they had only reached a break-even mark in the last few months, and were crawling toward a self-sustaining point where they could fund themselves. As it was, they were still taking LeBlanc’s loaned money, and still subject to the repercussions if they failed to make bank. It led them to find other avenues of fundraising: events, greet-and-meets, signing and picture sessions, and backstages passes. Sometimes they did auctions for dates - little things at a cafe, very innocent and above the table, but reeled in several thousand by whatever smitten shmuck paid for some time to sip coffee with one of them.

They got creative, too, always looking for a little extra buck to keep their momentum. One could pay Ahri a few extra bucks for a more racy photo, for example, or one of them might leave a lipstick mark on a signed poster. They each even had private picture chats with paying fans, each receiving choice pictures of their favourite girl’s best assets by the day. They’d even done a kissing booth at one point, and on occasion, Akali would disappear into seedy backrooms with suspect holes and return with some extra money. They weren't scrounging, per se, but money was always at the forefront of their minds, and vital to their career. After all, they all knew the rumors of what LeBlanc did to those that didn’t meet their targeted marks, and K/DA was no exception. 

There were always more… lucrative methods, as well. It wasn’t something that K/DA offered up or even sold, but they found out rather quickly that there were always offers of large sums of money from very well-to-do individuals sent their way. Letters, emails, and ‘business meetings’, where someone with more money than they knew what to do with would offer a ludicrous ‘donation’ to the band in exchange for some ‘one on one’ time with them. They _sounded_ innocent when they said they would pay an excessive amount to take them out to dinner and then drinks back at their place, but all the girls knew it was anything but.

No mistake, it was prostitution - they were being offered money to sleep with whatever rich person wanted them for the night. It smacked at Kai’Sa’s proper sensibilities, at least, but even to her, the money was just too good. The first time, Evelynn had been offered nearly half the sum of an entire concert just to go out for dinner with the wealthy Sivir, which, they’d learned, was a not at all subtle way of getting her into her bed. It worked, too, and the money had proved most invaluable in renting out a mall for the next big hit. Sometimes the offers went through LeBlanc directly, and their manager soon took it upon herself to offer up their services to her well-off friends in high society, even bringing them all to social events to show them off - like whores on parade.

It worked, too. Kai’Sa remembered the time that Ahri had been offered a nice envelope to do a surprise, private K/DA birthday show to the up-and-coming heiress Luxanna Crownguard, and she hadn't seen her bandmate for days afterward. Those kinds of things happened at least monthly, if she was to reckon; whenever the band attended a social event carefully crafted to draw in donations from high society, or whenever they did a concert in a new city and were noticed by someone that was well-off and eager to get a hands-on experience with the newest, hottest band. 

It was no different currently. It had been less than a day from their last concert, and Kai’Sa had, unfortunately, drawn the eye of the infamous Katarina DuCouteau. An offer had come her way, appearing in the K/DA hotel room some ways away by a smartly dressed servant, along with a small taste of the money Katarina would offer her for ‘the pleasure of her company.’ Kai’Sa didn’t even want to pay attention to the note, as she was inwardly a much more innocent girl than her fellow idols - she didn’t _do_ the kinds of things that they did, and she didn’t enjoy them nearly so much. She was forced to take notice, though, simply due to the outrageous sum being offered, as it always was.

“She’s offering how much?!?” Ahri had cried out, her voice slightly muffled from the hairband held between her lips. She had been almost entirely nude, with only her panties snug around her hips, while she leaned in front of a mirror and struggled to fit a bra around her large tits. She’d fumbled with the clasps while trying to listen to the reading of Kat’s note, unintentionally flashing the servant who had brought it. “That’s -”

“Man, rich girls,” Akali had sighed. “So much money to throw around on _other_ girls.”

“At least it’s on us,” Evelynn had spoken up, eyebrow finely arched. “That’s not just spending money.”

“To her, it is.”

Evelynn had rolled her eyes in reply, while Ahri had made a triumphant little noise as she finally clipped her two-sizes-too-small bra on. “You gotta take it, Kai.”

“I don’t know if I want to,” Kai’Sa had tried to protest. “I mean, I’m tired from -”

“You’ve been shaking that ass all day,” Evelynn retorted at the time, “you can shake it for someone paying us more than our wages combined.”

“I’d totes take it, if I was offered it,” Ahri had said helpfully, “but it’s not me, this time -”

“We all take our turns,” Akali shrugged, having sounded almost flippant. “You’re up for bat again.”

Giggling, Ahri had spun around and slapped Kai’Sa’s impressive ass, making the youngest member yelp and jump. Her ass had wobbled inside her tight pants, rippling in the way that it so often did on stage. It was a common thing for her bandmates to play with her ass, and it always made her blush - but she knew her ass was a potent thing, and it was partially her fault for teasing them on, half the time. It certainly seemed like it had backfired this time, drawing the attention of someone with enough money to buy it for a night.

“This ass always gets you into trouble, Kai. That’s what you get for being such a good dancer.”

“I’m a dancer, not a stripper.”

“You’re whatever Kat pays you to be,” was Evelynn’s curt reply, and the matter had been, essentially, settled. At the end of the day, none of them were going to deny such offers that were almost vital to their careers, and might as Kai’Sa wanted to stay on the right side of the line and now whore herself out, it was a necessity. It wasn’t the first time she’d had to do it, either, and she knew it wouldn’t be the last.

Katarina, though, didn’t seem to care for any of the theatrics involved - she didn’t take her out for dinner, didn’t have Kai’Sa ‘escort’ her out to the movies or whatever it was that rich people like her wanted to do, and simply made the girl come up to her room right away. As specified, she arrived in her full K/DA outfit, her chest wrapped up in a tight brassiere-like top that cupped her modest breasts and propped them up to make them appear larger than they actually were. Straps criss-crossed over her bare lower belly and around the wide swells of her hips, covering up small portions of her creamy, peach-coloured flesh, but ending just below her cute navel.

Her pants were tight and close-fitting, but had enough stretch to them to allow for her many snappy dance moves. It hugged her well-formed and athletic legs, and it outlined the full expanse of her large, fat ass, the largest of all the K/DA girls by a fair margin; it was her best feature, and everyone knew it. While Kai’Sa was an innocent kind of girl that didn’t get to lewd things before joining her band, even she knew the effect her backside had on others, and put it into prominence whenever she was out in public on purpose - a not so innocent way of drawing attention, and she took enjoyment in the attention she garnered; and honestly, she didn’t even _mind_ it when a girl reached out to slap her ass when she walked by, and those were the first to get private pics from her.

Still, she wasn’t entirely comfortable with whoring herself out to Katarina Du Couteau, even though it was her normal daily actions that had drawn her attention. Too, the clear way the rich girl just brushed aside the normal formalities and theatrics made her frustrated; she didn’t enjoy being _literally_ treated like a prostitute. At least with a dinner in the way, like her last patron had done, she could fool herself into thinking it was a date. Yet, her indignant anger didn’t stop her from taking in the hotel suite with sheer awe, her desire for _that_ level of fame overruling her emotions.

“God, you’re as hot in person as you look on stage,” Katarina Du Couteau purred, startling Kai’Sa from her examination of the room. The patron who had paid for her company was resting against one of the large pillars in the room, arms crossed over her chest, looking positively stealthy. She was, comically, dressed similarly to Kai’Sa herself, with tight leather pants slung low on her wide hips and a brassiere set around her modest chest. Her core was tight with muscle and curving, almost tribal ink patterns sweeping around the left side of her body. 

She cut a dashing figure, all told, though she was a tad on the shorter side of things - at least, shorter than Kai’Sa was in her tall heels. Katarina was fairly well known for her escapades and her online presence, as well as her rather controversial involvement with her father’s _seedier_ escapades. The Du Couteus were respectable, but there were tales and rumours about their true activities behind the scenes - racketeering, laundering, rigging, and all manner of illicit dealings. They were likely a crime family, and that should have frightened Kai’Sa - but she had a penchant for bad girls.

“Hottest piece of ass I’ve seen in a while,” Katarina finished, unabashedly staring at her body.

“...Thanks,” Kai’Sa replied dryly, knowing not to antagonize her rich, wealthy host. “You’re… quite the charmer.”

_And you’re not so bad yourself,_ she added internally. Kat wasn’t quite Kai’Sa’s type, but she definitely appreciated a hot chick when she saw one.

Katarina snorted in reply, sounding not at all like a rich girl - but, given her tattoos, the scar over her eye, and the general brash demeanour, she didn’t look the part, either. She did have the money, though, and that was all that mattered. “Don’t worry, I don’t need you to flatter my ego. All I need is that fat ass swinging in front of me.”

It was Kai’Sa’s turn to snort as Kat unfolded herself from against the wall, striding forward with confidant steps. Kai’Sa watched her approach, not at all impressed with the woman’s brash and cocky attitude, but she couldn’t lie and say that a part of her didn’t find it somewhat attractive. It was always nice to find someone confidant, and the subtle praise toward her ass piqued her interest. However, she still slipped out of Katarina’s grasp as she approached, stopping the curvy redhead from surrounding her in her arms.

“You mentioned a donation?” Kai’Sa asked wryly, cutting straight to business.

Katarina smirked roughly. “Impatient.”

“Me?” Kai’Sa laughed, allowing Katarina to fill in the gaps. “Normally there’s a nice dinner and an envel-”

Katarina waved her hand. “It’s already all E-transferred over to your band’s bank account.”

The purple-haired girl paused and licked her lips. “That quick?”

“From the moment my people got back from your hotel room,” Kat replied, flashing her teeth. “I know what I like, and what I want.”

“And what is it that you want, Katarina?” Kai’Sa asked, a teasing lilt to her voice. The redhead padded around her with feline grace, almost slinking to and fro. It was a little unnerving as the wealthy woman inspected her body round and round, but she didn’t reach out to grab her again. “See, I don’t know what kind of intentions you have for me, but I’m a respectable girl.”

Kat chuckled with genuine amusement. “You’re not so respectable on stage, are you?”

“I’m putting on a show for my adoring fans,” Kai’Sa said simply, shrugging her shoulders. She watched as Katarina’s eyes stared at every minute twitch of her athletic idol body, the greed and hunger there perfectly visible. Her words a little more teasing than Kai’Sa might normally commit to, but she couldn’t help herself; she had a bit of a wry streak to her, and Katarina seemed like the perfect person to rile up. There were other, more perverse reasons to it, of course, but not ones that Kai’Sa easily gave voice to. 

“A show,” Kat drawled, grinning. She stepped toward Kai’Sa, and Kai’Sa stepped back with a dancer’s grace, her jutting backside bumping against another pillar. Katarina set a hand down beside her head as if she were a school jock, somehow puffing herself up to appear larger than her height really was. “Well, Kai’Sa, I’d like for you to put on a _show_ for me, here.”

Kai’Sa raised a teasing eyebrow. “Just a show?” 

Katarina winked and smirked, pulling back fractionally. She stared down at Kai’Sa’s impressive cleavage before her eyes dipped down lower, examining the exposed flesh of her toned belly. She pulled away entirely moments later, leaving Kai’Sa’s spine-tingling under her ravenous gaze, and spun around with almost as much grace as Kai herself could muster. She walked off into the large penthouse living room, a space with three cream-coloured loveseats, two long couches, and one couch bent in the center at a ninety-degree angle to give maximum seating room. There was a bar set off to the side with dozens of alcoholic beverages, and an entire buffet off to the right. Dominating the entire space was an extremely large television, set between floor-to-ceiling windows.

The living space alone was bigger than any home Kai’Sa and her family had ever owned, and it was so well equipped and luxurious that she could live her entire life there, or so she imagined. She followed Kat down into it eagerly for that reason alone, her fingertips trailing over the cream fabric of the couches and finding it to be real leather of the richest, most supple make imaginable. She took her time so that she could examine the living space, while Katarina made a beeline for a loveseat. The redhead sat herself down fluidly, looking right at home on the chair in the same way that a Mafia Don might - and honestly, it might not have been all that far off the mark.

The end table beside the chair had a tumbler of amber fluid, along with a half-filled bottle, and a few notebooks and papers, indicating that Kat had been reading before she’d arrived. There was an oddly curving dagger there too, not something one would find in any store or blacksmith, and it made Kai’Sa’s brow furrow - but she knew better than to comment. She could tease, sure, but she wasn’t going to start asking _questions._ Katarina could break her career far easier than she could fund it; if LeBlanc wasn’t their manager, Kai’Sa was sure girls like Kat would have already sunk their claws into them.

“C’mon,” Katarina purred, “Gimme a dance.”

Kai’Sa grinned, taking her place in the center of all the furniture. She stepped in so that she was just out of arm’s reach of Katarina, and planted her body into her signature pose - hip cocked to side and legs planted shoulder-width apart, belly curved and flexing, her left arm up toward the ceiling and her right arm bent around her head to clutch at her other forearm. It was a pose enabled one to see the profile of her breasts and the full length of her body, her torso bare and athletic muscles flexing beneath the skin, while the full extent of her sinfully long legs was made apparent. Her body was long all together, with a long tract of belly, a fine, slender neck, and legs that went on for days; the kinds of things she liked to emphasize.

It might have been silly to strike a pose like that, but Kat watched with rapacious intent, her lips curving upward into a pleased smirk at how willingly Kai’Sa was putting herself into it. There was nothing to hold Kai back, though - while she didn’t want to be treated like a paid-for prostitute, her dancing, and all the attention it garnered, always excited her, and there was something alluring in performing for a solo audience like this. Especially one so verbal in their like for her body, and the crude words excited her more than they would for girls like Evelynn, though she’d never admit it.

And there was the not-so-subtle factor of money involved; she’d do this just for that, knowing that her career could crash and burn horribly if they failed to make ends meet. That was the last thing Kai’Sa wanted, and she’d bend over backward if Katarina told her to. They weren’t playing with small sums of money, and while it might be pocket change for Kat, it certainly wasn’t for any of the up and coming idols. Kai’Sa threw herself into the dancing, just as Kat wanted, and just as the lewd bargain demanded. It wasn’t a hard thing for a girl that liked dancing, and while she inwardly burned with a bit of indignation at the fact that she had to do something so degrading just to get ahead, other parts of her liked it.

Her hips swung from side to side while her hands remained above her head, moving more like a belly dancer than an idol performer. She had all the skills of a belly dancer, in truth, as she’d learned all kinds of styles; it wasn’t something she did often, but there were hints of maneuvers in her on-stage dancing. Her creamy, flat stomach slid from side to side in mesmerizing arcs, her muscles bunching beneath the skin, and Katarina’s lips twitched. Soon Kai’Sa was rotating her body, putting herself in side profile, her hips gyrating.

She spun around smoothly, legs snapping out, arms rotating and swapping places. All of her movements were brisk and snappy, curt and tight, using her flexibility and speed to strike poses with intimidating force. She bounded from one position to the next, her broad hips swinging from side to side with quick jerks, her belly undulating. It wasn’t hard to make the dance sexy, because Kai’Sa _was_ sexy, and any movement of her sultry body was enough to make it look hot. Even so, she made things as suggestive as possible, leaning down further, dipping down to reveal portions of flesh, hips constantly swinging and swaying like any hot-blooded person would love.

Her body was set into her side profile as she often did for pictures and fans, ass turned out toward Katarina, body turned inward, her belly curving. The next moment she was dropping down all the way until her hands hit her toes, displaying a mouth-watering level of flexibility - and more importantly, folding her body in half so that her ass was sticking right out. It made the fat, tremendous curve as stark as a mountain, and Kat’s eyes were glued to it as Kai’Sa slowly inched back up. Her hands caressed her toned, athletic legs, running over her thick thighs and up the flat plane of her torso. 

Katarina leaned forward as she danced, her hand briefly moving down to her crotch and squeezing down. Kai’Sa only gave her a sultry smile, spinning around to wave her hips from side to side and waggle her ass right in front of Kat’s face. She dipped down all the way in the same manner as before, jutting her ass out toward Katarina and giving her a full view of the perfectly rounded curves, and she heard the redhead growl. She rose up slowly, carefully, head cast over her shoulder, and when she saw Kat leaning in, she winked. She waggled a finger at her as if to say _no,_ and Kat’s growl got louder.

She reached out for Kai’Sa, but she stayed just out of reach with her hips swinging and ass bouncing. It wobbled inside the tightness of her pants, sent jiggling as her dancing moved it in increasingly sultry ways. Her dancing was never prim or proper, and was far too seductive and enticing to be anything close, and here she was playing it up to the max - or, rather, allowing herself to run free. Her hands swept over her body as if she were feeling herself up, running over the contours of her body, sliding along her wide hips and hourglass waistline. They traced over her breasts, outlining the rounded orbs, before sliding up into her purple hair, and all the while her hips rolled forward while she leaned back.

“ _So_ fucking hot,” Katarina growled. 

"Yeah?" Kai'Sa asked lightly, her hands sliding down the flat plane of her belly. She dropped down on the balls of her heels, her legs outstretched, hands sliding lower and lower over pelvis.

"When I saw you dancing on stage, I knew I had to have you." Kat's words were hard-edged and possessive, and Kai'Sa inwardly preened. 

"You came to the concert? How nice," Kai'Sa said teasingly, her voice taking on a breathless quality. She rose back up slowly, before snapping off a brief pose that showed her body and all its curves in side-profile. "Thank you for your support!"

Katarina chuckled. "I'll support you plenty, Kai'Sa." She patted her lap, just above what looked like a large bulge. "Now come here."

"I thought you wanted a dance," Kai'Sa said lightly, hips swinging as she brought herself closer.

"I do," Katarina groaned. "On my lap."

Kai'Sa's hips were still rolling and gyrating as she straddled Katarina, front-to-front with her. There was a brief look of annoyance in Kat's eyes, presumably because she wanted to keep watching Kai'Sa's ass bounce, and the girl's purple lips smiled. She rolled her belly and brought her hips sliding up Katarina's lap, her thighs caressing her own and her core rubbing up against her body. It snagged against the large bulge contained within, with Kai'Sa giving no second thought to the lewdness of the situation but rather happy to tease Kat along even more. It worked, as Katarina let out a subvocal grunt at the hard friction over her hidden cock, the meaty bulge pressed against by Kai's body.

Her belly flexed as she rubbed herself back and forth, sliding against Katarina's laps with smooth motions and quick jabs done at random. Her hands were still set on her own body, running along the curves of her sides, accentuated the hourglass curve of her waist and the swells of her hips. They cupped her breasts from the underside before rolling around, moving along her sideboob before her fingers prodded into her augmented cleavage. Katarina watched it all rapaciously, her own hands digging into the leather seating as they grew increasingly frantic. 

Soon they were resting on Kai'Sa's thighs, at first just squeezing gently and rubbing idle circles into the inner surfaces in ways that sent tingles up her core, but they soon got more adventurous. They strayed upward, sliding along the inner curve before sliding around, and Kai'Sa could practically read the intent in Kat's eyes: to grab her ass and tug her forward, to squeeze the object of her lusts. But Kai'Sa wasn't ready for that - or, at least, she wasn't going to give it up without a teasing fight, and smirked down at Kat as she raised herself up.

"You're not supposed to touch during a lapdance," Kai'Sa reprimanded, clicking her tongue. She pushed herself up, using her flexibility to raise her left leg above Katarina's body and setting it to the side to rest beside the other. 

"This is too expensive for just a lapdance," Katarina pointed out, and Kai'Sa giggled. 

"That's all you asked for, isn't it?" She teased, and Kat's lips twitched - not out of anger or annoyance, but satisfaction at the playful, teasing words. "So you should keep your hands to yourself."

"With such a hot babe on my lap, how can I resist?" Kat asked.

Kai'Sa rotated her body around, spinning her pelvis on Kat's lap and bringing her legs up impressively to clear the arm of the seat. She sat back down in Kat's lap front-to-back, now pressing her fat ass back down against her taut pelvis and the bulge of her dick, and Katarina sighed shakily. Kat's bulge felt big, and though Kai'Sa didn't have that much experience with dick - nothing close to her companions - she could tell it was on the larger end. It pushed against the soft, squishy flesh of her ass as she rubbed back and forth, her hips guiding herself to move in cyclical patterns -up and down, side to side, and back again.

"Someone's excited," Kai'Sa teased, looking over her shoulder to fire a coy glance at Kat. 

"What can I say? I'm an ass girl," Katarina chuckled, hands rising up to Kai'Sa's hips, "And you've got the biggest, fattest ass I've ever seen."

"Geez, you _are_ a charmer." Kai'Sa slapped at Kat's hands, urging them downward. "And, no touching -"

"I paid for you," Katarina drawled, hands instantly moving to grab at Kai'Sa's slender waistline and making the girl gasp, "so I'm going to damn well touch."

"Someone’s confident," Kai'Sa said, leaning backward into Kat. Her spine bent inward, forming a neat C, pushing her ass out further and letting her purple hair rain down in a waterfall of rich waves. “But still, no.”

"And someone’s cocky,” Kat purred roughly in reply, a smirk on her lips, “even though she’s grinding on my lap like a good little slut.”

“I’m a good girl,” Kai’Sa replied flippantly. “I’m a proper idol - didn’t you read the tabloids?”

“Mmmm, no, I was too busy staring at pics of your ass,” Kat husked, hands firmly encircling Kai’Sa’s waist. “Always waving this gorgeous ass out there on stage, making your fans go crazy - you like it, don’t you?”

“No,” Kai’Sa said breathlessly, biting down on her lip. The feeling of the cock rubbing against her core and sliding between the clefts of her asscheeks made her pulse sing, and a shiver ran up her spine. “I just do it for the fans.”

“No, you’re a tease,” Katarina insisted, hands sliding up Kai’Sa’s belly. “You _like_ this attention.”

_I do,_ she said inwardly, but outwardly bit her lip and grinding down in a sultry lapdance. Her ass twerked and bounce, the generous flesh squishing down as she pressed back firmly. Her hands grabbed at Kat’s and pulled them apart, making the redhead click her tongue in annoyance. “My fans like a tease.”

“Teases leave me frustrated.” Katarina’s voice was a low, husky growl, more like a predator than a woman, and it made Kai’Sa’s spine shiver. Her ass ground down hard in her lap, her spine bending further and further, leaning back into the redhead as she rode the bulge of her cock. It trembled inside her tight pants, growing larger by the second, like a solid log pushing into her rear end. The knowledge that she was getting the wealthy girl so horny riled her up more than she cared to admit, and she couldn’t help but poke her further.

“That’s the _last_ thing I want,” Kai’Sa said flippantly and insincerely, casting a look over her shoulder. “To tease a girl like _you -_ ”

“You know what I _do_ to teases?” Kat husked, grabbing hold of Kai’Sa’s violet locks and holding fast.

“W-what?”

Kat grinned. She didn’t need to reply, as in the next moment she was in a spurt of action, rising up even though Kai’Sa was in her lap. She was pushed upward with force, the hand on her hair forcing her head upward and making her yelp. Katarina was stronger than Kai’Sa imagined, and the teen idol was forced up and away, but even so, the position of their bodies was lewdly maintained - her ass pressed into Kat’s crotch, body folded underneath her. She felt her breasts graze up against her backside, and Kai’Sa let out an involuntary shiver.

Kat was rough and fast, but she didn’t push Kai’Sa toward the distant table, or the couches beside them; she spun her around with her rough hands and pushed her down on the loveseat she’d just lifted off from. She was all but tossed against it, the hand in her hair forcing her down, and Kai’Sa yelped. Hands grabbed her hips and tugged on her body, pushing her further into the seat, and lifting her ass upward. She was forced into a doggy-style position, knees digging into the edge of the leather and her hands forced before her against the back of it. The powerful hand lifted off her hair in the next moment, allowing her to look backward at the suddenly frantic redhead, but she was soon left yelping once again when those strong hands came clapping down on the jutting curve of her plump ass.

She yelped, and Katarina groaned. “Fuck this _ass -_ so fucking _perfect_.”

Her hands came down powerfully, both at the same time, smacking against each asscheek with enough force to send them wobbling outward. She moved relentlessly, fingers squeezing into the tight fabric of her pants, bending it around her strong fingers as she delved in deep. She pulled back twice more, each time slapping down with resounding claps and groaning to herself as she treated Kai’Sa’s ass like it was a toy for her pleasure. Kai’Sa yelped and whined at her firm touch, inwardly adoring the way her ass was being so roughly manhandled.

“These pants make it look so damn amazing,” Katarina continued to gush, making Kai’Sa preen. “Worth every last penny I spent on you.”

Katarina’s fingers grabbed at the high waist of her pants, snapping at the strings wrapping around her belly, and _tugged._ It was a hard, rough tug, making the banding of her pants bite deeply into her skin and shifting her entire body backward as she pulled. With rough, firm motions, Katarina tugged her tight pants down the fleshy, rounded curve of her ass, snapping aside the little strings and pulling the stiff material down with spine-tingling force. Before it was even halfway down the rounded curve she swore aloud and snapped them into place around the midsection of the swollen mountains, letting the hemline dig into the skin as she immediately started groping the exposed flesh.

“Look at this fat thing,” she grunted, lips twitching.

She bent and squeezed it around her fingers, growling as they sank in up to their knuckles, her lust and desire clear. Kai’Sa shivered and groaned indignantly, putting on a reluctant, coy show for Kat, but her attention was firmly focused on her ass. Her hands were soon resuming their downward pulling, tugging the pants the rest of the way down her ass, freeing up every last inch of fat, rounded assflesh. It bounced into view, now free of its clinging prison, the flesh dipping down under its weight near the bottom - the perfect display of a fat ass, the flesh peachy and creamy, and soft as sin.

Katarina slapped her ass, making the flesh wobble and ring out, and Kai’Sa groaned. Her hands smashed into it with force, leaving the tight pants wrapped around her thighs and essentially stopping her from moving. Fingers groped and squeezed at malleable assflesh, rolling it in her hands and between her palms. She pulled back to deliver ringing slaps that made Kai’Sa’s back arch and lips cry out, her body rocking toward the spine of the chair, while Katarina grinned. She groped and squeezed hard, treating her ass roughly and harshly, which was just as Kai’Sa enjoyed it.

“You like that?” Katarina chuckled roughly, and Kai’Sa only shook her head as a reply. The redhead barked out a laugh, her fingers sinking into the lush hemispheres of assflesh and leaving red marks in the imprints of her hands. She smacked one rounded orb from the underside, watching it bounce with fleshy jiggles, and then did the same to the other, enjoying the way the springy flesh bounced back into position. “I _know_ you do - and I like this too. So fucking much; I’ve never seen an ass so fantastic.”

"Y-Yeah?" Each time Katarina's fingers delved into the plentiful meat of her ass her cheeks tinged with colour and she bit her lip, enjoying the way her elastic flesh was bent out of shape before springing back into place. Each ringing smack made her skin sting and grow red, and her back arched gratefully to accept the rough hits.

"Oh, fuck yeah." 

"A-are you just going to play with it?" Kai'Sa asked teasingly, looking over her shoulder and raising an eyebrow.

Katarina snorted. "No, I'm going to fuck this ass until you can't think straight."

Before Kai'Sa could even respond, hands grabbed at her waist and tugged her forward into Katarina's pelvis, her ass bashing against her still clothed bulge. Hands dug into the lush cleavage of her ass and picked out the slender thong that had become trapped inside the fleshy swells; it was a small, tiny thing, there just to protect her modesty, for the tightness of her outfit didn't allow for anything more apparent. Katarina only laughed at the sight of it, tugging it down just as roughly as she had her pants, leaving Kai'Sa flushing hard.

She slapped her ass again while her other hand retreated, and Kai'Sa bit her lip. She looked over her shoulder and watched as Katarina tugged down her own tight leather pants, doing so with the same rough motions, the leather sinking down her pale hips and over her pelvis. Her own black, high-strung thong was pulled down with the same motion, and where Kai'Sa's thong did nothing to hide her ass, Katarina's did nothing to hide her truncheon of a cock. It came flopping out in a mass of pale-fleshed meat, slapping down against her ass with a resounding clap. 

Kai'Sa bit her lip hard, grinding her ass up against the fat, throbbing length of hard dickmeat. It was just a bit above average in length, but it was wide and girthy, far above what Kai'Sa expected to see. It was easily the size of her wrist, a broad slab of fuckmeat that was hard and ready to go, and she stared at it with undisguised need. It wasn't the kind of dick that would reach her cervix, but definitely the kind of cock that would stretch her out around it. 

Katarina wasn't waiting for Kai'Sa to grind up against her, though, and she was already dragging her hips back, her hands grabbing at her fleshy ass. Her fingers sank in deep as her vascular cock slid down between the cleft of her lush asscheeks, her fat bollocks slapping against her lower folds, slowly making her way down past her asshole and toward her cunt. It made Kai'Sa's spine tingle pleasantly, and she ran her tongue over her purple-painted lips. 

"No condom?" She questioned teasingly, and Katarina stared at her with emerald eyes blazing.

"I spent way too much on you to use a fucking condom," Katarina said crudely, and Kai'Sa shivered even more. 

"That's not ver - ry! Ah!" Her words transitioned into a harsh yelp as Katarina suddenly and brutally slammed her cock into her aching cleft, instantly filling up her snatch with hard, dense cockmeat the width of her forearm. Kai'Sa's mind went totally blank at that moment, her brain shocked into a stunned silence as her cunt was stretched out to beyond its limits in less than a second, her pussy now home to the girthiest, densest slab of dickmeat she'd ever taken in her young life.

"Fucking tight," Katarina grunted, and Kai'Sa wanted to laugh and mention how that was just because she was so big, but she couldn't even speak. It stole away her reason and ability to make words, and her body was soon shivering. Katarina's fingers dug tight into her ass, pulling at the soft, fleshy mass as she slammed her hips down, driving her iron-hard spear of hard dick deep into Kai'Sa's squirming cunt. She was hard and forceful, not even attempting to pull herself out before trying again - she had a single minded intent to bottom out, and she did so with all of her lusty force.

She tugged on Kai'Sa's ass, hauling her onto her impaling shaft of dickmeat as her trim hips bucked forward. Her dick sank all the way into her warmth, sheathing itself into her depths with a needy growl, her hips landing against the fat curve of her ass - and then Katarina pushed harder, seeking to make the flesh bend under the march of her hips, trying to fit every last inch that was held back due to the sheer size of Kai'Sa's rear end. When she did pull back she did so just as roughly, tugging out her obscene length with a hard pull at the same time that she pushed on Kai'Sa, driving her into the leather seat.

"Perfect," Katarina grunted, hips bucking.

Her cock slammed back inside, her hips colliding with Kai'Sa's ass in a loud, ringing clap that echoed through the large suite. Her assflesh rippled out from the impact, bending around the shape of Katarina's hips, and soon her ass was sent into a frenzy as the redhead began to work themselves hard. She fucked like a woman teased right to the edge of patience, as if working out all her frustrations with each firm, thorough thrust of her hips, and while Kai'Sa didn't think she had that much of an effect on her, it was an immensely gratifying sensation. her cunt was almost reamed out in the first few strokes alone, her walls stretched horribly wide around the mountain of dense cockmeat, the pale slab forcing aside her clinging tightness with each tremendous stroke and thrust.

"There's nothing I like better than fucking the hell out of a teasing minx," Katarina told her, her hand slapping her bouncing mounds of assflesh. Each moment she had them jumping up and down, her body rocking as Kat rutted into her, and the sight was enough to make any ass girl's heart flutter. "Especially one that's so goddamned hot."

"L-let's see if you can k-keep this up," Kai'Sa stuttered, and Katarina laughed heartily.

Her hips bounded forward with hard, lethal strikes, her cock sinking in deep on each go. Kai'Sa's ass was big and fat, a mass of peachy flesh like a full moon, and a doggy style position pushed all that flesh out toward her partner. It made it difficult, therefore, for one to properly hilt their cock in her steaming depths, as they had to contend with all of her ass pushing against their pelvis. Katarina managed it remarkably quickly, moving with brute force and body-shaking thrusts, forcing Kai'Sa's ass to go flat as she hammered into it with resounding claps. her flesh rang out like a gong, the skin sent into trembles like a stone skipping off water.

Her spine arched to accept each thrust, happily taking the tremendous girth into her tight cunt. Her walls stretched out as it drove into her slick depths, filling her like an iron spear. No matter how tight or clinging her sheath was, the cock forced it all apart in quick ruts and deep jabs, slamming into her depths with ease. It shocked her that someone could bring that much power to bear, and she was starting to see why Akali enjoyed rough sex with girls that could break a mattress under them. Kat used it all just to make her ass clap, to drive her fat cock deep into her cunt, and it worked wonders on Kai’Sa.

Her body rocked forward on each impressive thrust, forced into the leather before her, knees digging into the fabric. Her ass was hauled back by Katarina’s strong hands, which maintained a clamping grip on the doughy mounds as she used them like handholds. She bent the skin had, rolling it around in her palms, before sinking her fingers in deep and tugging her back with body shaking force. It let her hips slam into the cushiony masses nice and hard, and got her cock in mind-numbly deep, and Kai’Sa groaned loudly and lewdly.

Suddenly Katarina pulled herself out of her warm cunt entirely, making Kai’Sa groan. “W-what are you -”

“I was just getting my dick nice and wet,” Katarina said gruffly, a smirk on her lips. “I _said_ I was going to fuck this ass, and that’s what I’m going to do.”

Kai’Sa’s entire body quivered, and she ran her tongue over her lips. “Show me your appreciation, then, Katarina.”

Katarina’s cock left her sopping lower lips and slid up toward her asshole, pushing through the plush cleavage of assflesh quickly. She stabbed right at her rear entrance, pressing her bulbous cocktip against her too-tight rosebud, and Kai’Sa squealed. When her body rocked forward she was just tugged back by Katarina, her body forced into place as the redhead’s fat dick began to impale her ass around its obscene girth. She didn’t just slam in like before, but that was more because it was simply too hard when she was so big, her ass was so tight, and there wasn’t enough lubrication there. That did not mean that Katarina was slow, however. She hauled Kai’Sa back as her hips drove downward, burying inch after inch of her cock into her rear entrance like she was a drill, filling up her rear entrance with dense dickmeat that left her groaning.

She fed her dick inside at a quick pace, growing with momentum as she took in the feel of her tight walls, and found them much to her liking. For a girl with an ass fetish like herself, Kai’Sa rarely got herself stretched out or fucked properly - not that she had sex often at all, but she could count on one hand the number of people that treated her right. It was with glee that she realized she could add another to that list, and one with very deep pocketbooks, at that. It wasn’t something she showed outwardly, however, and she kept up her idol facade - though much lewder, now - as Katarina’s cock delved deep into her asshole.

There was so much inside her tight rear entrance that she felt totally bloated with it, and she was left groaning into the leather that her cheek was pressed against. It stretched out her asshole even more than her pussy, distending it to twice its normal size as it struggled to accommodate all that hard cock, but Kai’Sa was loving it - the feel, the size, the sheer roughness involved. She happily squealed as the cock retracted from her ass, feeling her inner walls bend and dip around it, before Katarina’s hips launched forward and sank down nice and deep inside her. The ruddy cocktip stretched her out like a fist, making her insides clench around it powerfully and envelope the cock in a sheath of warm flesh that made Kat grunt with need.

Her hips pounded down slower than before, simply because of how tight Kai’Sa’s ass was. Every bit of her pink walls gripped the cock like a vice and held fast, the flesh squishing and holding to the dense surface, preventing her from moving with speed. She made up for it by just pulling Kai’Sa onto her fat spear of a cock, using the handholds of her ass to force her down on her meat and fill her asshole up with pale cockflesh. She groaned as her asshole was filled and her ass was squeezed and bent out of shape, enjoying each repetition far more than Kai’Sa would ever admit to anyone - KD/A might all have been turned into sluts by their work, but Kai’Sa was a closeted one, if that.

“Hottest piece of ass I’ve ever nailed,” Katarina complimented crudely.

Kai’Sa’s tight rosebud was worked looser and looser as Katarina’s cock continued to fill it out, each pump and thrust of her strong hips stretching her out just that little bit more. The wet folds of her cunt were wide and ready below the hanging curve of her fat ass, growing wetter each time Katarina’s dick stretched her out around it. Heavy, hanging balls grazed her velvet furrow, producing soft popping noises as they brushed up against the collected juices. Katarina wasn’t thrusting in hard enough for them to collide with her cunt yet, but her pace was increasing by the moment, her downward strokes harder and headier, and Kai’Sa knew she wouldn’t be waiting for long.

Her body quivered and her core clenched as the cock came pounding into her guts with tremendous force, making her yelp and whine whorishly. Her hair flung around her face, but most remained still as she was forced into the spine of the loveseat under Katarina’s relentless thrusting. Her body rocked on her hands and knees as she was roughly fucked in the ass in her doggystyle position, her rear end thrust toward the greedy, hungry futa. She collided against it with gratifying force, nailing her asshole and using her doughy assflesh as a pillow for her hips to rest upon. It was quite literally like fucking into a soft mass of cushions, and Katarina realized that pretty quickly, and took full advantage of it.

Each clap made her ass jump up, the flesh bouncing mesmerizingly. It cratered inward around her descending hips, bulging out around her body and moulding to her whenever she held herself down. It didn’t happen often, for Katarina was a riot of motion, her hips working back and forth with speed and intensity, slamming her aching cock deep into the tight asshole over and over. Her bat balls swung pendulously as her hips pounded harshly, now fully able to smack against Kai’Sa’s lower lips. Her pussy squished wetly, the sponge folds bending inward, while the swollen balls rested against the sodden mass like it was a pillow. They were sent swinging as Kat pulled back, only to come slapping down yet again moments later with even more force that made Kai’Sa sing with bliss.

Katarina railed out her tight ass with strong thrusts and brutal strokes, her fit, flat belly undulating as she worked herself in and out of the clamping tightness. She was an incredibly fit futa, and her stomach bore a pronounced four-pack with hints of more above - and all of it worked toward slamming her eight-inch cock as deep as it could go, driving it down into Kai’Sa’s steaming guts like it was an iron spear. It stretched out every wall it touched, filling her out totally and utterly, and the girl could only groan at the wrist-thick slab of dickmeat jammed inside her. 

Her ass continued to clap as her hips slammed into her with wild abandon, forcing her assflesh down into a flat mass of spongy skin. The fresh, peach colour soon went red from the hard friction of the repeated impacts, and the lines that Kat’s fingers drew into the flesh whenever they went knuckle-deep and started to grope were stark. Kai’Sa enjoyed all of it with greedy relish, happily taken every rutting thrust that reamed out her asshole, even enjoying as her body was hauled backward onto the fuckspear like it was a toy. Her body sang with bliss, her breaths hot and heavy, cheeks flush and cunt dripping with need.

She groaned as Katarina’s hand came down upon her upturned ass with a ringing clap, and her body jumped. Her hips jerked, rolling along the dense expanse of dickmeat, and Katarina made a similar noise. Her body came crashing down at an unabated pace, her dick driving into her hot insides with ever-increasing force, her own cock nearly going raw from the sheer friction of the intense fucking. It left Kai’Sa dizzy with how hard and fast it was, her body forced further down with each deep thrust, her spine bending inward as her ass jutted out. The room was fairly empty and carried noise well, and so the sound of her ass clapping, smacking, and bouncing around filled the entire penthouse suite, the sound soon becoming utterly intoxicating to Kai’Sa.

“Fuck!” Katarina cried, sheathing herself all the way inside and holding still. Her hips rested upon the silky cushion of the teen’s ass, and she held herself there for a long moment. “Fucking hell.”

Kai’Sa couldn’t resist grinding her hips against the bludgeoning dick filling her up, wiggling her wide, sexy hips back and forth. She adored the way her inner walls squished and bent around it, moulding to its fat length and stirring up her insides. 

“Such a tease,” Katarina repeated, panting deeply. She slapped Kai’Sa’s ass yet again, watching the flesh bounce greedily. “You know what? I want to see you dance on my cock - I want you to make that ass _bounce._ ”

“With pleasure,” Kai’Sa replied, lust dripping off her words. Katarina hauled her back before she was even done speaking, apparently incapable of ever moving slowly, and she was soon reversing their positions on the chair back into the earlier one. Her tight latex pants were tugged the rest of the way off her body in the same sharp motions, with the teen rapidly kicking out her legs to fling them off and free up her range of motion. It was amusing to see her switch beats so quick, and to be forced back into the same reverse cowgirl position that she’d been in when giving her the lap dance, but she didn’t decry it - the way Kat had snapped and reamed out both of her holes had made her nice and needy. 

Kai’Sa was quick, too, her pussy burning and aching for a hard dick to ream it out, so she didn’t blame Kat. She still took her time to tease her, waving her ass in front of her face and allowing the creamy spheres to wobble back and forth. Katarina growled as she reached up to grope them, squeezing the malleable flesh hard; she caressed them from the undersides, which hung down under the sheer mass and formed a neat little shelf, and bounced them in her palms as if they were breasts. They were certainly as fleshy and soft as tits, and bounced similarly, much to her enjoyment.

Soon her ass was falling downward, onto the spear of fuckmeat propped up by Katarina’s hand. She aligned herself smoothly, only struggling for a brief moment when the fat tip snagged on her plump lips, but she was quickly pushing herself down on the throbbing pillar. She took it inside her without delay, sliding her body down onto the girthy meat-rod and letting it fill her out. She groaned as she dropped her hips down onto it, the cock getting comfortably deep inside her. Katarina’s hands were again on her ass, cradling the plump curves as they moulded down into her lap, squishing down and bulging outward.

Kai’Sa bounced her body up, moving her toned thighs and dancer’s legs to buck her hips upward and push off the solid pillar of cockmeat. She moved up vertically, hands on her knees, sliding her soft cunt off the many inches of white cock that glistened with slick juices. Once she cleared the halfway point of the meaty girth - the portion that her intoxicated mind found to be the largest of the dick - she dropped herself back down, trusting in gravity to make it nice and satisfying. It worked, her ass clapping into her lap and mashing against her pelvis, and Katarina groaned contentedly.

Her hands remained on her ass, caressing the swollen curves, while she pushed her body up and off the cock again, and then again. Her dancer’s legs powered the up and down motions of her body, her strength making it nice and easy to carry herself off the cock and then back down again. She lifted herself off the many glistening inches before sinking back down, her tight folds adoring the way they snapped back into place with elastic intensity before the cock was once more stretching them out around its mind-numbing girth. Fingers sank into her ass as she rose up, squeezing and playing with handfuls of flesh, before slapping at it when she let the cock bottom out inside her. 

The teen’s hands moved over to Katarina’s knees and used those to steady herself as she moved at ever more intense paces. Her hips jerked upward with snappy motions, ass jutting out toward Katarina and filling her palms. She rose up along the cock, alternating between shallower motions and higher drops, her body always thumping down with satisfyingly lewd claps. She bounced up and down, her legs carrying her body up the pole of Kat’s cock, before she dropped herself down abruptly. Her purple hair whipped around her shoulders and tickled at her sweaty backside, with many of the long strands sinking into her cleavage and moulding to the shape of her bra-clad chest.

But Kai’Sa boasted more skill than just the up-and-down motions of any other rutting teenager in a reverse cowgirl, and she used them all to her advantage. Her hips tweaked and rolled, her ass twerking against the cock, subtly at first, but with growing intensity. She added sharp motions and rotations to her up and down repetitions, letting the cock mash up against her sopping inner walls, allowing them to distend outward and bend lewdly. She rose up until she only had the bulbous tip contained within her plump, soaked lips, the sticky flesh hugging it tightly, and then waggled her hips from side to side. She caressed it with her teasing movements before pushing herself right back down.

Her hips flexed and jerked from side to side, her up and down motions no longer smooth and vertical but rather a winding and waving motion that sent the cock rubbing against all of her walls and bashing all of her tender spots. Her spine dipped inward as she let her ass jut out even further, pushing more of her assflesh into Katarina’s lap as she slid herself along her cock, and the redhead let out a deep, husking moan. She twerked her ass on her lap, bringing herself up and down while waving her wide hips from side to side, working it with all of her dancing skill. Kat’s hands soon found themselves on the broad curves of her hips, holding on to the perfect, childbearing curves with adoration, groaning as she got the best cowgirl fucking of her life.

“Fucking hell,” Katarina moaned, “You’re - _damn -_ incredible at this. I should have known the star dancer with the great ass would be good at using it in bed, too.”

“We’re not in bed,” Kai’Sa chirped flippantly, earning her a slap to the ass.

“Not yet.”

Kai’Sa slammed down with a heady clap, grinding her ass into Kat’s lap and stirring up her insides with the obelisk of a cock. She teased Kat like that for a full minute before the redhead grunted and slapped her fleshy ass hard enough to cause a stinging pain to surge through her, a growl on her lips.

“Move those hips, you teasing little slut,” she demanded, and Kai’Sa greedily complied, a smile on her lips. 

As she rose up her hips rotated and twirled, moving in circles as she danced upon the swollen rod. She dragged her tight, clamping sheath along the many throbbing inches, feeling her inner walls squelch and squish as they tried to cling to the cock filling them out so entirely. Her ass twerked as she sent herself crashing back down again and again, her pussy greedily gobbling up every inch that it could. Her ass wobbled and bounced up high, literally jumping up in the same way that Ahri’s tits did when she hopped around, and Katarina eagerly drank in the sights. 

Due to the repetitions of her jumping hips and bounding waist, her assflesh was sent into constant bounces. The soft, doughy flesh was sent into ripples and wobbles, gyrations and jiggles, a constant series of lewd movements that displayed just how perfectly pliable her ass was. Since Kai’Sa didn’t need to watch or concentrate on her own movements thanks to her skill, she was able to constantly look over her shoulder - blowing strands of sweaty purple hair out of her face as she did so - and watch every mesmerized, lewd expression on Kat’s face as she was treated to the amazing show that was her reverse cowgirl fuck.

Soon her spine bent further, dipping inward and removing any sense of an upward position. She fully leaned forward as she deepened the actions of her lower half, perfecting the twerk and bounce of her ass, the wide to side grinding of her hips. Her backside formed a perfect curve that highlighted its slender nature, and made the wide, voluptuous swells of her hips and narrow waist all the more apparent. She slammed her ass down hard on Katarina’s lap, occasionally remaining still and grinding down forcefully, making them both groan. Hands roved at the curve of her waist and over the hills of her ass, fingers sinking into the springy skin and leaving hand-shaped marks as they slapped down - a series of never-ending motions, matched by Kai’Sa’s hips.

“Amazing,” Katarina groaned, “just amazing.”

She went deeper, looking over her shoulder to examine the pump and thrust of her ass. She was bouncing perfectly, her ass rising up nice and high, and the lower she got, the higher her ass went, too - soon it was going higher than the nearly flat line of her torso, rising up along the pillar of cockmeat even as her head approached Kat’s knees. Katarina cooed delightfully, watching as Kai’Sa fucked herself into a sweaty mess on her cock, working at it with more skill than anyone before. Kai’Sa rode her hard and fast, fingers digging into the redhead’s knees as she lowered herself even further still, her spine curving down as her ass jutted upward. 

“Oh, fuck,” Katarina husked as Kai’Sa bent over completely. Using her flexibility, her body folded over, her head down between her own knees and her hands slipping off the futa’s knees to touch the floor; her body was held down to the ground, like a downward dog position, but still very much sitting in Kat’s lap like a cowgirl. _Only_ her ass was in her lap, cunt still nice and snug around her dick, leaving Kat astounded. “That’s - _shit! -_ a first, holy shit -”

Kai’Sa continued to bounce her ass on the cock, focusing only on the movements of her hips and the flex of her belly. She had far less control in this position, and it was much more straining as she had to fully concentrate on moving her lower body. Her hair hung down around her face as gravity sent it twirling down in a sweaty mass, but she didn’t mind it, instead giving all her attention to the bounce and buck of her abdomen. Her stomach muscles flexed and curled as she sent her ass sliding up the cock and crashing back down in the exact same way as before, using all her skill and flexibility to maneuver herself up and down. 

“God,” Katarina purred, her hands sliding up the small of the idol’s back and up her spine. From her position all she related saw was the fat curve of her ass, the downward slope of her back, and a mass of purple hair and frizzled buns. “Ride that cock - yeah, just like that -”

Up and down Kai’Sa went, sliding the hard dick into her pussy time and time again. Her ass rose up as high as the position offered before falling back down with deep smacks, her ass rippling outward as it hit her lap hard. The flesh went flat along the underside as she hilted the dick within herself, and the vibrations made the rest of her plump curves shiver before it all started up again. Cheeks clapped and bounced as she bucked and thrust, throwing her all into the lewd position, using her dance moves for acts that were wholly uninnocent. 

And Kai’Sa loved it - loved the rapid drops of her hips, the waving of her ass, the combination of rolls and bucks and twerks. She’d always liked the strain of working out, the burn that came with dancing on stage, and that was no different here when all of her muscles ached from the difficulty of the position. All of her muscles were stark and pronounced under her sweat-stained skin, working to their maximum potential as she threw herself into the heady fucking, heedless of anything but the motions of body. Each clap and smack was like on-stage music, a beat to work toward and timing to match, and she did so with vigour.

Kat was a groaning, moaning mess, her face tight as the position worked at her stamina and lusts until she was inflamed. Her cock swelled up further as Kai’Sa recklessly rode her shaft like it was a horse, reversing the earlier dominance by the redhead with her own needy fucking. Kai’Sa panted hard with strain, her body reaching euphoria as she threw herself into her work, adoring the way her sloppy, sodden cunt squelched and gushed around the fat slab of dickmeat that was shoved inside her depths. It was a shame that it was just shy of slamming into her cervix, but she made do, knowing that it was still enough to throw her over the edge again and again.

Her ass hit Kat’s lap with intense downward slams as Kai’Sa actively used all her weight and power to slam down. She hammered herself onto the log of a cock, driving it into her slick depths with greed, the reverberations sending her ass into wobbling fits. It was accentuated by Katarina’s groping hands, which abused the doughy mass constantly and actively; the flesh was now fully red, bearing hand-prints and finger marks, and she knew she’d be sore in the morning. That wasn’t anything _close_ to a deterrent, and she kept on moving with furious passion, bringing herself down again and again and _again,_ until both were moaning messes.

“ _Ungh -_ Fuck!”

Katarina wasn't just some passive girl, though, and control couldn’t remain out of her hands for long - especially not with Kai’Sa riling her up like so. It was an entirely unintentional teasing compared to before, but it worked just as well, making Kat burn with a desire to rut and fuck, and soon she was matching the downward slams of her hips with bucks of her own, her pelvis jabbing and sending her hard cock through squirming pink folds. The extra thrust made Kai’Sa’s cunt tingle with bliss, her brain growing heady and warm, and she let out happy and slutty groans.

Kat’s thrusting pushed her body upward, making her rock and roll. Both of their paces were deep and powerful, and as they hammered into one another, sloppy noises and truly loud claps filled the air. Her cunt gushed and dripped around the fat pole, leaving puddles of wetness as her love-tunnel was churned and rutted into, every available inch of pussy now being emptied out by the rapid beat of the thrusting cock. She matched all of Katarina’s thrusts easily, bucking and bounding her lower half, dancing along her dick, riding her just as she was fucked into.

But Kat wanted more while in the last leg of their sexual bout, and it was clear in the purring hisses leaving her lips and the frustrated, needy growls coming from deep in her chest. Her thrusts grew more and more intense as her frustration increased, her cock swelling and her balls tightening up, and Kai’Sa’s body rebounded off the rapidly thrusting pelvis. Soon Katarina was moving upward, lifting herself up with each thrust she made, hands leaving Kai’Sa’s body so that she could use the chair to push off. She threw the purple-haired pop dancer forward, forcing her out of the cowgirl, but ensuring that she maintained her lewd position.

“Stay like that while I ream out your pussy,” Katarina ordered. “It’s so damn hot.”

Hands grabbed her hips as firm as a vice, locking them tight. Kai’Sa’s body was bent over, quite literally folded in half at the waist, her knees ever-so-slightly bent and her head dangling right beside them. Her hands touched her feet, hair pooling down on the floor in a river of purple, while her ass was presented in much the same way as before. Her breasts, despite the tightness of her brassiere, were also left hanging free, slipping from the tight cups thanks to gravity and squishing up against her chin.

The cock never left her cunt, and soon enough Katarina was thrusting hard as she bent over Kai’Sa. The position offered up the entirety of her dripping furrow to Katarina and, though her ass was jutting out just above, the mountain of peachy, red-skinned assmeat wasn’t in the way. Katarina was able to slam into her cunt with blows so hard that it made Kai’Sa’s bent-over body shake violently, nearly toppling her over on each thrust - Kai’Sa was _honestly_ afraid she was going to fall head over heels, but the vice-tight grip kept her firmly pinned in place.

It was like she was nothing more than a sexdoll like that, and it sent a rush through her youthful body as she was reamed out like a toy. The cock filled her again and again, all but imprinting the shape and heft of her dick into the pink walls, her hips constantly hammering forward. The strokes were desperate and harsh as Katarina put everything on the line to get herself off, and it was working wonders on Kai’Sa’s body. Being folded over like a pretzel and fucked in so lewd a position made her cunt clamp down hard, her core burning with lust, and each heavy blow to her pussy sent euphoria surging through her well-fucked channel.

The K/DA member’s body rocked, hair bounding forward and breasts bobbing, ass jumping and clapping. Every line of her body was taut and tight, her eyes nearly rolled back into her skull as she was thoroughly railed out by a woman with a dick the width of her forearm - or so it felt - and she totally lost herself to the hot, heavy indulgence of the moment. The cock was soon swelling in tandem with the clamping and milking undulations of her snatch, the heavy, swollen sperm-factories adorning the base swinging forward like battering rams and flattening her lower lips and aching clit.

“I’m gonna - fuck, I’m going to fill this slutty little idol cunt,” Katarina growled lustfully, fingers sinking deep into her ass.

Kai’Sa groaned. “Yes, yes, _yes -_ ”

Katarina cried out as her cock began to spurt, a thick, creamy load of semen suddenly surging from the bulbous crown. Kai’Sa let out a long and lewd groan as she felt the semen slosh through her well-fucked and sloppy insides, the heat of it stark and soothing, and soon the thick substance was slathered against her womb; and it was the first of it, with plenty more rushing behind it like soldiers running to the front lines. The balls pressed tight against her flushed vulva throbbed powerfully, sending rope after rope up the fat pipe and launching it out with force into her insides.

It filled her pussy, drenching the squirming, quivering walls in layers of thick, white goop, running free of her lower lips in gooey waves. There was a lot of it, a copious and generous amount of thick, rich baby-batter, poured directly into her cunt without a care in the world - after all, to Kat, she was someone she’d bought, and purely subject to her depraved whims. Kai’Sa _should_ have cared about the risk involved with taking an unprotected load, but LeBlanc took good care of them all with her pills and tricks and whatnot; the odds of her getting pregnant were very slim indeed. 

Granted, she knew that if she fucked up, that might very well be a potential consequence - she’d heard tales of more than one idol who had been ‘retired’ after getting knocked up by one of her ‘patrons’, which Evelynn had cleverly deduced to mean that LB had sold the girl off to one of the rich women and let her own her, using the money of her purchase to make up for the debt. Kai’Sa, thankfully, wasn’t in that sort of position, and so she didn’t have a care in the world of the risks just yet; she was an up and coming star, after all, and she was free to ride the wave of pleasure and throw herself into the lust of the moment.

Before Katarina had even stopped releasing her thick, heart load of baby-batter, and while Kai’Sa was still cumming her own brains out, the redhead was moving into action. She reached over her bent form and grabbed a fistful of her sweaty purple locks, and roughly tugged her upward using nothing more than the grip of her hair. Kai’Sa squealed, too pleasure-soaked to protest the rough treatment of her valuable hair, and she flinched as she was hauled upright by that alone. While she enjoyed the way her ass was kneaded and groped so roughly, she wasn’t quite the masochist that Akali was.

She was pulled flat against Katarina, their bodies flush, her cunt still quivering in orgasmic bliss and the cock still spurting out the last few loads of sweltering, warm semen. “Are you as good riding cowgirl?”

“D-d-de-definitely,” Kai’Sa managed, her voice strained and weak, but oh-so-eager for more.

“Good,” Katarina groaned, her own orgasm making her voice lose its hard edge. “We’re taking this to the bedroom - I need to see these cute tits bouncing while you ride me into the mattress.”

_My pleasure,_ Kai’Sa thought as she was suddenly tugged along. _Really, just_ **_my_ ** _pleasure._

* * *

  
  
  



	3. Akali - collaborations; Kayle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeBlanc tries to secure a collaboration between K/DA and Pentakill. Kayle's price is simple: Akali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough sex in this one.

* * *

LeBlanc stared at Kayle over her desk, hands folded neatly. The punk band's lead singer cut an impressive figure with her tight leather pants and short biker jacket, replete with studs and little chains. Her top was short-cut and extremely tight, barring a great deal of her lean midriff and allowing her cleavage to pop free of her top. All of her clothing was extremely tight and well-fitted, outlining the curves of her body and the lean lines of her frame very well. Every bit of her was taut and tight, like a whip; arms defined, stomach flat and toned, her legs like that of a runner.

Her face was handsome, despite being extremely sharp and defined. Her cheekbones were high and her jaw angular. It was all so sharp and hard-edged that it looked almost dangerous, which worked well with her narrow red eyes and the smokey black mascara and eyeliner outlining them. It was all in harsh contrast to her too-pale skin, which was nearly deathly in its shade. Piercings glimmered in her ear, from her ear lobe to the shelf above, all in perfect, unblemished silver. 

Her golden hair was all parted over to the left side of her head, with the right side shaved close down to the skull in a dull, golden layer. The other half was a perfect sweep-over, the hair flowing around her skull in almost sharp, jagged waves, all spikey and intense. LeBlanc figured it would take a mountain of gel to make that work, but it looked perfectly soft, despite it all.

"I just don't see the point," Kayle was saying, her voice rough and imperious sounding. She looked like a heavy-metal punk, but every word was perfectly enunciated and with a severe tone that almost screamed wealth or nobility - but it was hard and curt, like her patience ran thin. "We're a metal band, and yours are all... pop shit. Girl bands. That's not our style, and it's certainly not yours. There's no benefit to this."

LeBlanc smiled, trying not to sigh internally. She knew she was reeling in a hard to catch fish here, and more than one person that had tried to dabble with Pentakill ended up burned and scorned. "On the contrary, I think this is mutually beneficial. Pentakill is extremely popular, and K/DA is seeing a sharp rise in the charts and in its fanbase. Put together, any collaborative concert or album you release would draw all of K/DA's fans to your concerts, giving more people a taste of your music, and it boosts our own numbers by a considerable margin. It's a great way to get our respective music out -"

"Look, people have tastes," Kayle said idly, "but your pop shit isn't going to start driving my metalheads wild. And honestly? I don't want to deal with a bunch of uptight, self-entitled girl bands, thanks."

LeBlanc set her hands flat against the table. "Every collaboration we've had so far has worked wonders for the numbers, and you're a top band. Yes, this is firmly for our benefit."

Kayle raised an eyebrow and huffed out a breath of air. She leaned back even further than she was, and LeBlanc was sure that if she was in anyone else's office, she'd have kicked her feet back onto the desk. As it was, she was almost lounging, hands folded and chin in her hands, while her body unfolded before her. While she wasn't LeBlanc's type, it was hard to deny that Kayle was impressive. She was a fine example of a studly woman, her body hard and lean and her demeanour curt and enticing. 

LeBlanc had wanted to deal with her instead of the other members of Pentakill purely because of her reputation, because she was known for being straight and to the point. She was a rockstar, true enough, but not one that liked the needless indulgence of endless parties and loosing herself to booze - but that certainly didn't mean she did not indulge at all, and the tabloids were poignant enough about what happened with girls that went backstage, or just how many girls attended all of Pentakill's 'afterparties'. Level-headed Kayle was, for certain, but with the eye of a predator.

And that, LeBlanc could work with. She always did. 

“However,” LeBlanc continued, “We’ll pay for your full stay here, and make sure you’re as comfortable as possible. You’ll get a healthy cut of all generated revenue from the collaboration, and we’ll allow you to use any of the venues we’ve booked to schedule shows of your own, by yourselves. We’ll reimburse you very, very well for your time, I promise you that.”

“So we’re being paid to boost your band’s rep?” Kayle snorted out a laugh. “Look, that’s generous and all, but it’s nothing new for us.”

“You’ve met the band, yes?” LeBlanc asked suddenly, and Kayle raised an eyebrow.

“Seen them, watched them, met them, yeah,” she said dismissively. “There were a few of them downstairs, practicing, or something.”

As LeBlanc had planned it, of course. A little taste of the K/DA girls - visually, at least, with the kind of practicing that left any self-respecting Futa hard and horny. She leaned in, smiling in a predatory way, and Kayle watched her intently. 

“Well, I’m very proud of my girls,” she said. “And I’m very interested in seeing them go far - and so are they. They’re really very good at it, too - getting what they want, that is.”

Kayle’s eyebrow remained raised. “And that means what to me, exactly?”

“It means loads,” LeBlanc chuckled gently. “For you, that is. I’m _sure_ my girls would be interested in spending time with the vaunted members of Pentakill, both on and off the stage.”

The blonde shifted. “Cut the point, LeBlanc.” 

“Then I’ll be blunt: why don’t I sweeten the pot a bit?” She leaned back in her tall chair. “I’ll do everything I’ve said so far, and I’ll throw in one of my K/DA girls, too.”

There was a pause, and Kayle stared openly at her. “...You’ll throw in one of your girls?” She asked flatly.

“Yes,” LeBlanc said, just as simply. “They are dedicated to furthering their careers, and will do anything for it. Pick a girl, and you can have a nice little collaboration of your own - in her bedroom.”

A slow, smug smile passed over Kayle’s severe, but harshly beautiful features. “Now those are the kinds of deals I like to hear. Just one, though?”

LeBlanc smiled. “Just one, for your - let’s call it the signing bonus. You want it, you’ll agree to everything we’ve discussed. Then - well, KD/A will be working in very close proximity to the entirety of Pentakill, and I imagine you’ll all need some… relief that I would be more than happy to organize.”

Kayle shifted her lower body, and LeBlanc wasn’t at all surprised to see the bulge in her leather pants that made her pose uncomfortable. “I think I like the sound of that.”

“So we have a deal?”

The punk smirked. “I think we do.”

* * *

Akali wasn’t an uptight girl, nor was she overly laid-back. She was cool and chill, the kind of person that took things in stride and without blinking. She had no presuppositions or expectations out of the girl group she was in - she had been with many groups before, from when she’d started on the streets up until ‘the big leagues’, and she knew that there were lots of wheels to grease to get things rolling. She wasn’t shy, either, and her inhibitions were low; she enjoyed the kinds of things she had to do, especially when it meant getting down and dirty. She was just really good at pretending otherwise, which was just as people liked it.

She didn't consider herself a slut, like Ahri, or a seductress like Evelynn, but she wasn't anything close to Kai'Sa's repressed nature. She just liked having fun, above all else. She liked a good thrill, an entertaining event, and that was why she so often found herself engaged in street events even when she was working with K/DA. The only issue she had was that she was fiercely independent, with a rebellious streak running through her that refused to conform with rules - it got her trouble often in the past, and even then, with a manager and a structure, she grated against it. LeBlanc had done wonders in marketing that appeal just as surely as she marketed Ahri's sex appeal, or Evelynn's smug nature, or Kai'Sa's apparent debauched innocence.

When LeBlanc called on her, she had clicked her tongue with annoyance and set her cap low over her eyes - and then took her time in getting there, her demeanour chill and flippant. She drew stares as she walked through the halls, just as surely as any of the other girls did. Akali knew what she had and strutted her stuff with a cool, cat-like confidence - a smug demeanour that had gotten her in trouble with the law who'd rather get a good fuck instead of making a ticket, and organizers who thought her mouth would look better with a dick in it than without. 

And God, did Akali love that sort of thing. 

There weren't that many people around, though. They were in the collective K/DA house, which had a large practice area and a smaller recording studio for simple things and practice sessions, and was mostly used for them to live in - compliments of LeBlanc, and a way to keep them all in easy reach of the main office. It was miles better of anywhere she'd stayed before, and though Akali felt weird in it - like she didn't belong, like it was hers, like it was too damn neat and tidy for her to be comfortable - her room was a haven, and it was all really damn nice. 

Why LeBlanc was there, though, she had little idea. She was showing around clients, or so she said, and had very deliberately lined up the girls on the bottom floor practice area for one of their already-memorized routines. It was all conveniently right next to the doorway, and Akali knew it was all arranged so that prospective clients of a certain type would be able to get eyefuls of their investments. She had been too caught up to notice who, though, so she was walking in blind - and she didn't expect to see the lead singer of Pentakill in LeBlanc's office, literally lounging in the seat across from LeBlanc in a way that she'd never otherwise stand.

"Kayle, Akali," LeBlanc said smoothly. "Akali - I'm sure you've heard of Kayle."

"Yeah," was her simple response, her eyes casually drifting over Kayle. Of course she knew her - Kayle was extremely popular, and she was a damn fine sight, too. Akali loved Pentakill's music and adored Kayle's talent and style, and it was a pleasure to finally meet her. She'd been hoping for a collaboration with Pentakill for some time, in fact, but she'd never voiced it. However, she wasn’t a dumb girl - she knew what LeBlanc meant when she _‘called’_ them up, and the smile on her face made it pretty clear. Too, Kayle was staring at her with undisguised interest, a smirk playing at her dark lips - Akali almost felt like a piece of meat on display.

She didn’t mind it, of course. She knew what she had and was happy to flaunt it, and that was why she dressed as she did - she was hot, and the attention was pleasant for her ego when she could draw eyes. Her tight latex leggings were cut asymmetrically, with one leg extremely short-cut and ending just a few inches above her thigh, leaving her long, lean, and athletic leg on full display for people to ogle. The other was hugged tight by the dark material, perfectly outlining every last curve of her leg in a way that accentuated the toned lines in a way that a bare leg couldn’t - Akali had learned that, sometimes, not showing skin was more effective than showing it.

Her shorts rode low on her hips - extremely low, just below the curve of her waist where they _should_ have sat, and her white fabric belt was purposely done up loose in a way that just screamed _I can’t be bothered._ It showed off a great deal of the trim ‘V’ of her abdomen that led down to her core, so much that anyone could follow it down toward her clothed cunt and realize that they could tug those shorts down an inch or two and see all of her. There was nothing on her abdomen, either, just a bare expanse of toned midriff with abs and muscle lightly defined, her navel low and pronounced and her waistline narrow. 

She only wore a white terry cloth top across her torso, and nothing else. The band was a tight elastic that hugged the width of her ribcage right below her modest breasts, outlining them in full - it was a sports bra and top all in one, and it was really little more than a top someone would wear to the gym, not on stage. That was all she wore, and if she didn’t have her signature jacket on, her outfit would have made a stripper blush. It was perfect for working out and doing physical activity in, though, and she wore it for ease of movement just as much as she wore it because she liked showing off her lean body. 

It certainly gained Kayle’s attention, if her expression was any indication - and it most certainly was. Her eyes scanned up and down the length of her, just as surely as Akali did in turn to her. She was more subtle, though, scanning from the corner of her eye, as if she couldn’t be bothered to lock eyes with either of them. With her cap down low and her bandana around her mouth, it was hard to tell what her expression was or where her attention was focused, something she used to her advantage. 

_She’s hot,_ Akali decided very quickly. _Nice body, good style, my type. Nice._

“Kayle and I were just finalizing a collaboration between K/DA and Pentakill,” LeBlanc said, and Akali popped her lips.

“Cool.”

Her lips twitched. “And you’re going to be her signing bonus.”

Akali raised an eyebrow, and puffed out her cheek. She knew what was expected of her, and she knew what she was supposed to say - but that wasn’t the same thing as what people expected, and Akali was nothing if not a consummate player.

“Signing bonus?” She asked innocently, and LeBlanc nodded. 

“That’s exactly right -”

“Nope,” Akali said decisively, and turned on her heel. “Later.”

She could almost feel their eyebrows rise behind her, practically hear the grin on LB’s lips at that moment - the coy reaction, the smirking, the knowingness. She had Kayle’s attention hook, line, and sinker, but Kayle would only see the rebellious Akali; the image so carefully cultivated. 

“Oh, dear,” LeBlanc bemoaned with false concern, “I was afraid this was going to happen.”

“Not much of a deal when it walks out on you,” Kayle noted, and LeBlanc nodded her head sagely.

“Akali, dear, just where do you think you’re going?”

Akali was only barley at the door of the room, her pace purposefully measured and slow. “My room.”

“Convenient,” LeBlanc laughed softly. “Negotiations would be _much_ better handled there, I think.”

“I have no idea what you’ve been telling her,” Akali murmured - if she had been chewing gum, she’d have snapped it. “But I’m not playing along with it.”

It was amusing to Akali. She could almost feel Kayle’s arousal rising, the frustration that came with being exposed to a tease - an unconventional one in the shape of Akali, but she was damned good at riling people up and edging them on; she was excellent at picking and starting fights, both sexual and otherwise. There was no preposition in her brain, of course, and she knew that she had literally zero choice in the matter here, but she didn’t mind getting down and dirty for something like this with a girl like that. 

_It’s just better if she’s frustrated,_ Akali decided, smiling openly behind her mask. It was purely a guilty pleasure of hers, and not one that was always good for her well-being - the last time she’d done her act to Vi, she’d ended up so sore and well-fucked that she actually hadn’t been able to walk for two full days. Easily one of the best lays of her life, though, that was for sure, and if half the things she heard about Kayle were true…

“That’s good,” Kayle practically purred, making a tingle run up Akali’s spine. “Makes it interesting.”

Akali licked her lips behind her veil. “That so?”

“Definitely.” Kayle’s dark lips were curved into the smuggest and confidant smirk Akali had ever seen, and it made her bite her lip. “Now, lead the way.”

She snorted out a, “Whatever,” but inwardly, she preened.

_Got her._

* * *

The trip to her room wasn’t very long, but each moment felt like an agonizing wait, made worse by the plentiful staff on hand. They walked to and fro, leaving Akali and Kayle with little time to themselves, which frustrated the rapper more than anything - but she knew it was magnified on Kayle’s end, and it gratified her. And - well, so what if she added an extra swing to her hips as she walked, a more dainty step to her feet, and a twirl of wrist as she rolled around her mic? She was just being casual Akali, and if the girl following behind her thought otherwise, well…

There wasn’t even a moment of hesitation between Akali opening the door to her private room and Kayle almost slamming Akali into the wall, driving her against it with enough force to make all her air vacate her lungs in a loud huff. Her hand was strong and firm against the back of her skull, fingers wrapped tight in the ponytail of auburn hair cascading out from the back of her cap, and her cheek was smooshed into the wall so hard it went flat. Kayle's body didn't press against her as she expected, but hovered infuriatingly just out of reach. Her forearm, though, slammed into the wall beside her face, her lean biceps going taut, and Akali stared at the defined muscle for a long moment before her eyes flicked back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Akali snapped, her voice only slightly miffed and otherwise impassive - enough to rile a person up. 

Kayle chuckled, her breath misting against the back of Akali's neck and making her shiver. She resisted the urge to grind her ass backward against Kayle, and kept herself very, very still. "Don't at all cocky with me, Akali. I know the kind of girl you are."

Akali shivered at the hard tone of her voice, the severe quality of her words. "Everyone thinks they know me, until they don't."

"I like the edgy act," Kayle told her, leaning in closer. Her presence was enough to make Akali shudder, and gooseflesh picked up along her bare skin. "It's cute. The rebellious shtick? It's nice. But I know girls like you, Akali. I've tamed plenty of you to know how it is."

"You're confident," Akali drawled lazily, almost mockingly, and inwardly felt her core heat up pleasantly. Whenever she tried to shift Kayle applied more pressure, keeping her firmly pinned to the wall, grinding her cheek against it. She could have set her own palms flat and pushed away, using her limber body and athleticism to get the upper hand - she knew she could - but it was so much more fun to have the heavy metal artist pushing her down like a doll. 

"Of course I am," Kayle said simply. "I bet it's making you all warm and fuzzy inside, isn't it?" 

Akali didn't tell her the truth. "And presumptuous, too."

"God, that attitude," Kayle husked, the hand set against the wall retreating. It placed itself along her ribcage and slowly slid down, following the slender curve of her narrow waistline and moving to her modest hips. Her touch was like fire on Akali's skin, and her grip was as strong and firm as she liked it. "So hot. Reminds me of someone else I've fucked..."

"Oh, is that what you think’s happening here?" Akali laughed under her breath, pushing the cloth around her mouth fractionally. "I don't know what LeBlanc told you, but I think you've got the wrong idea -"

"No, I definitely have the right idea," Kayle drawled, pushing her down even more firmly against the wall, her cheek flat and her teeth digging into the soft inside. her hand swiped down along her hip, caressing the rounded curve in a way that sent a fire surging through Akali's belly. It slipped downward, around, moving toward the curve of her ass, and once more she resisted jutting her ass out into her hand. "You're my deal for the collaboration - every last inch of you, Akali. I'm going to get my time's worth with you."

"Yeah?" There was only a slight tremor in Akali's voice. her body was comfortably warm in the way she knew so well, and it was hard to resist the urges sweeping through her at that moment - self-control wasn't something she was so good with. "What makes you think I'd let that happen?"

"I wasn't asking. At all." 

_Oh, fuck._

Kayle's hand grabbed at her ass, and in moments her fingers were digging into the tight, smooth fabric of her shorts, as if she were trying to rip the fabric with her fingers alone. It was a strong grip that made her body sing, and she shivered as her assflesh was mauled by fingers that dug in deep and a palm that rolled along like it was dough for her to knead. Compared to the rest of K/DA, her ass wasn’t all that big or grand, but it was the tightest by far, and remarkably plump for it. It was a perfect heart-shape of creamy skin that had just the right amount of give despite its tightness, and she knew how to work it well.

And _fuck,_ did it feel nice. She bit her lip behind her mask, her back subtly arching as Kayle’s hand groped her left ass cheek, and then the right one, using the same amount of hard force that she used to pin her against the wall. It was squeezed down by hard fingers that tightened to a greater degree when she encountered denser muscles, and the heel of her hand pressed in hard to roll the sumptuous assflesh. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Kayle chuckled, leaning in even further. Her fingers wormed their way through Akali’s hair, tangling ever deeper, ensuring that she wouldn’t be able to shift away. 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Akali replied back without missing a beat, ever-flippant. She viewed it as - well, she viewed most of life as a game, but it was like a puzzle that she could piece out and work around. 

“I don’t need to flatter myself,” Kayle laughed, “my actions speak for themselves.” 

“Do you get off on being cocky?”

“Do you get off on being a cock tease?” Kayle countered, and Akali paused, rolling her shoulders.

“That’s for me to know,” she said simply. 

“And for me to find out.” It was a statement, not a question, but Akali replied nonetheless. 

“I didn't say that.”

Kayle rumbled out a laugh. “No, _I_ did.”

She pulled on Akali’s hair with sudden force, bringing her head away from the wall with such speed that it made her neck ache but her body tingle pleasantly. She was hauled right up against Kayle, finally making full body contact with her. Akali’s backside was flush against Kayle’s front, held in place by the hand in her hair, while the hand that had been mauling her ass moved and wrapped around her flat tummy, the muscles bulging against the skin. It made Akali sigh inwardly, and she relished in the hard movements and touch. 

“What a sexy little body you have,” Kayle drawled into her ear, her hand roving over her hard stomach. That was all it did - rub up and down, moving along the relatively slender lines of her body, feeling her up. Fingertips traced along her musculature and probed at her flanks, memorizing each taut line and sweep. It was comparatively soft, but it built the heat up in her core all the more as the agonizing pace took a toll. “Tight and toned. Tell me: are you this toned because you work out, or because you’re a firecracker in bed?”

“I’m sure you can dirty talk better than that,” Akali chirped, and it made Kayle laugh in her smug and infuriatingly attractive way. 

“I’m just stating facts.” Her hand moved up to her chest, and she grabbed powerfully at Akali’s modest breasts inside the white cloth sports bra. Her head easily cupped the entire mound, and with her top being so form-fitting, Kayle had no difficulty in surrounding her tit with her fingers and squeezing down. She pushed down firmly, not quite pushing her fingers into the firm mass, but pressing the entire breast down against her chest, and a slight groan left her lips. “You like that, don’t you?”

Akali whimpered under her breath, adoring the way Kayle’s hand roved over her body while the other kept her head pulled backward. She could feel the singer’s breasts push against her backside, just as firm as hers and only a cup size larger - if that - but with purposely pushed-up cleavage that squished against her. Her stomach grazed against her bare backside, and with Kayle being so much more defined than her, her spine was treated to the touch of firm muscle and hard skin, just as she liked it. Even better was the bulge she felt inside Kayle’s pants, straining at the tight leather which _should_ have kept it in check; thick and hard, like a knot jammed inside her pants. It pressed against her ass cheeks, and it felt just the same as a fist rolling against her - and this time, she couldn’t help but push back to feel _more._

At the end of the day, Akali was a sucker for a big, fat cock.

Kayle chuckled under her breath, too, the sound throaty and husky and thick as honey. Her hand twisted into a fist in her ponytail, capturing all the messy strands of auburn hair into a neat bundle more efficient than her hastily-done ‘ _I don’t care’_ headband. “Like I said, I know exactly what a girl like you needs.”

“Y-yeah?” There was a slight tremor in her voice, barely noticeable, but she knew Kayle would, anyhow. She planned on it, in fact, and wasn’t let down at all when Kayle spun her around and yet still maintained that tight, full-body contact, and shoved her into the room with her following close behind.

“A girl like you,” she said slowly, pushing her forward, past the messy heaps of CD’s and cassettes and the mountains of papers on which she practiced her street art and line art. “Need a strong hand to guide you.”

That was nothing Akali hadn’t heard before, and it was always about her choices or what she did - sometimes, though, they hit it right on the head, and put it in a sexual context that left her needy. She didn’t need someone to tell her how to live her life, but telling her how to fuck? That was _hot._

“Someone that’ll just bend you right _over_ -” Kayle grunted, and quite literally slammed Akali down on her dresser-slash desk, bending her right over the tall furniture at a ninety-degree angle, her cheek once again smooshing into a hard, cool surface. Kayle did it all with unparalleled ease, manhandling her like it was her job, and it delighted all the dark corners of Akali’s mind. “-and pin you down, however and whenever _they_ want.”

Her hand moved back down to Akali’s ass, and she slapped it so powerfully that Akali gasped and jumped against the desk, an action which caused the hard edge to dig into her abdomen. “And then fuck your brains out, just like you needy little thing like you craves.” 

“You think that’s you?” Akali chanced a slow chuckle. “I doubt I’d even feel it.”

Kayle let out a rumbling laugh that shook Akali to her very core. Her hand left the curve of her ass and pushed back, and in the small mirror set on the backboard of her dresser-slash-desk, she saw her reaching toward her pants. “Is that something you want to make a bet on, Akali?”

Another confidant chuckle. “Just giving you the opportunity before you’re so drunk on my cock you can’t speak.”

Akali didn’t reply as another tremble surged through her, and each panting breath made her mask blow out around her mouth ever-so-slightly. Her head was kept pinned against the desk as Kayle very deliberately tugged at her own pants, shimmying her delicious waist while she tried to pull out her truncheon of cockmeat. It was a moment of breathless anticipation for Akali, where she waited with bated breath for the thing that had been teasing her for the last few moments - and she wasn’t disappointed at all as Kayle tugged free a thick, throbbing slab of cockmeat out of her pants, a veritable log of pale flesh that left her dizzy.

It was _big._ Akali was no stranger to big dicks - she loved a hung stud - but that was something else. She couldn’t see it very well since her face was forced down into the wood and she had no power to move, but through the mirror and her own strained peripherals, she estimated that it had to be at least ten inches in length, if not more. Even better, it was thick, almost the width of her narrow arms. Kayle was hung like a horse, and as the fat cock slapped down against her ass, excitement surged through her.

“Speechless already,” Kayle laughed, applying even more pressure to her head. Her hand was no longer needed to brace her dick as she let it rest on her ass, and she took to squeezing and caressing the plump mounds, pulling back to deliver another powerful smack that made her yelp. 

“Size isn’t everything,” Akali managed, but the words didn’t even sound truthful to her own ears. She didn’t even care about someone with skill, because she just needed a big cock to ream her out and stretch her cunt. Kayle could have no skill whatsoever, but as long as she fucked Akali like a stallion, she didn’t care at all. Just feeling its dense weight against her ass was enough to make her shiver with lust, and anticipation thrummed in her veins.

What could Akali say? She liked the simple things - and the big things. And really strong, dominating partners. 

“It’s cute,” Kayle was saying, her hand groping at the tight fabric of her shorts, “that you’re still trying.”

Akali’s shorts were tight and clinging, but they had a great deal of stretchiness and leeway for movement and athletic motion, like dancing. They weren’t cheap, either, and though she had many of the asymmetrical pairs - and a great deal she made herself out of standard-cut versions - they were of high quality, as befitted one of LeBlanc’s bands. That was why it was all the more incredulous when Kayle, with one hand, tugged _violently_ hard, and with that one motion, ripped a long line of jagged cloth over her fleshy asscheeks. She gasped and started forward, but Kayle grabbed a fistful of the tight fabric and continued to pull, ripping an even larger line that followed the natural contours of her backside. In just a few seconds she had a long gash down between her asscheeks, a tear that left her entirely bare. 

“No underwear?” Kayle’s voice was low and teasing, but Akali didn’t flush - it certainly wasn’t the first time she was in such a position. 

“D-doesn’t fit under the -”

Her head was pressed down harder, firmer, her cheek flattened and her words coming out in a hiss. Kayle cut through her speech effortlessly, her tone amused. “I don’t care about an explanation. You’re just a horny little girl that needs big cock to fuck some authority into her head, and that’s it.”

The monstrous cock slipped down between the cleft of her ass, making her shiver even more. She felt the many inches slide down between them, the veins throbbing with need and the entire thing just pulsating idly, and it nearly made her go cross-eyed at just the touch of it. And then, as the fat, meaty tip descended against her flushed lower lips, grinding up against the softness of her pussy, she gasped weakly. It rubbed up against her as Kayle’s hips pushed forward, her hand briefly dipping down to properly align herself with Akali’s entrance, and the anticipation welled up inside her.

“Let’s see if _you_ can actually back up that attitude,” Kayle told her gruffly, a hint of amusement in her tone, and Akali ran her tongue over her lips. 

There was no hesitation or slow penetration, because that was neither of their styles. With a single rough motion Kayle pushed her hips forward, and instantly slammed Akali’s tight cunt full of hard, dense cockmeat with a single bound. She gasped out, her red eyes painfully wide, her mask fluttering around her mouth - her brain was in limbo, struggling to process the forearm-length of cock that had just slammed into her cunt as if it was a toy. Just a moment ago she had been tight and comfortable, and now she was so damn full of dick that it boggled the senses, her cunt burning at how wide it was stretched out.

“That’s fucking tight,” Kayle grunted. “Much more than I expected out of you.”

Akali didn’t reply, because she was pretty sure only a moan would leave her lips if she tried. Her eyes prickled with tears at just how full and stretched she felt, and still there was more cock pushing into her tight snatch. Kayle only had to jab her hips lightly, and more of that pale-skinned shaft was shoving into her lower lips, stretching out her pussy’s folds so wide it seemed to defy belief. Inner walls were clamping tight around the fat cock, holding onto it like a vice, and it was simply because it was so damn large that there was no other option for her normally tight tunnel.

“Maybe, you’ve never had a real woman to stretch you out before,” Kayle said, her tone inquisitive. “I’ll have to show you just what you’ve been missing out on.”

_Yes, please!_ She cried internally, but said instead outwardly issued a single challenge: “Try.”

Maybe not her wisest thing to say, but she loved a hard pounding that left her breathless, and she needed someone like Kayle - and that cock promised her pleasure. Her words made Kayle laugh again, a mocking and amused thing at her expense, and she didn’t care - not when the strong futa so easily bucked her hips and shoved her up with even _more_ dick, her body rising up onto the tips of her toes just because of that alone. Her head was still firm against the desk, unable to move, utterly pinned in place. 

Her hands scrabbled at the hard wood of the desk, nails grinding against the surface as her palms went flat. Her hips jerked as the cock slid through her tunnel at a hard, intense pace, alternating between shoving inside bit by bit as she pushed forward, and slamming in an inch at a time as Kayle’s hips bucked violently. It was hard for her to fit her massive log of cockmeat into her tight snatch, that much was clear, but she didn’t even consider pulling back. She remorselessly pushed forward, sinking more and more of her broad girth deep into her body, and Akali shivered, her mind already torn by just how _big_ it was. 

“So tight,” Kayle hissed moments later, tongue running over her lips. “I’m going to enjoy stretching you out, Akali.”

It was a promise and a statement all at once, and one that the rapper was far too willing to go down with. She shivered as the cock pushed into her tightness, alternating between the slow sliding and the harder thrusting, the fat cock-tip grinding against her inner walls as Kayle jabbed in the wrong sort of way. Her hand left her cock once it was clear she didn’t need to feed anymore inside, as Akali was eagerly gobbling it all up by herself, and she set it on the girl band member’s lower back positively. Her cock plunged into her sopping heat with resolution, digging in deep, sinking through the entirety of her plush tunnel and then some, almost enough for Akali to see stars.

Kayle didn’t wait to bottom herself out. She knew she didn’t have to, and she was just testing out the feel of Akali’s cunt, rather than trying to fill her. Akali was blindsided when, with a sudden buck of her hips, Kayle extracted the majority of her throbbing girth from her snatch with a smoothness that didn’t seem possible, leaving her feeling bare and empty. Walls that had just been stretched to an obscene degree suddenly grasped at nothing, and her insides squirmed at the lack of anything solid inside of them. 

Then, in the next moment, Kayle’s hips bounded forward faster than Akali couldn’t follow, a straight forward pump that once more instantaneously filled up her hot snatch with dense cockmeat that left her dizzy. It all shoved into her at such a fast pace that it made her insides squirm, her walls sent into a frenzy of motion as they fluttered and clamped down. She couldn’t help but release a groan that was muffled by her mask and the desk, while her almond-shaped eyes winced hard. 

And then Kayle started fucking her properly, and she was left utterly helpless against it. There was no start-up, no wind-up period where she got into the feel of things; it was a sudden thrust and then an instant jump into action, as if the punk was a nothing more than a sex-angel, instantly able to transition into the movements of sex. Akali wasn’t used to that - wasn’t used to just jumping straight into _fucking,_ because there was always some sort of foreplay as her partner took a few moments to get accustomed to it, even the most headstrong and cocky ones that nailed her backstage or in some alley; this was different, though, like she had just been thrown into an entirely different _league,_ as if she’d bitten off more than she could chew.

The blonde’s hips pumped forward with hard thrusts, immediately ramming her fat cock right through Akali’s cunt without any care at all for the girl on the receiving end - just a straight forward push with all the strength she had to offer, her girth brushing aside her walls as if they were nothing more than inconveniences. Her dick sank in so amazingly deep on each thrust that it made Akali gasp, her deepest points instantly plundered by the biggest dick she must have ever taken in her life - it was hard to tell, honestly, but it definitely felt like it, and Kayle wasn’t even balls-deep yet.

“So this is what it feels like to be inside _the_ Akali, huh?” Kayle grunted out a laugh. “It feels pretty damn nice, if I do say so myself.”

Her hips descended on Akali’s creamy mass of assflesh with hard strikes, the plump flesh ringing out with loud claps as they impacted decisively. The heart-shaped rear accepted each impact perfectly, the skin dipping and flattening as Kayle just pounded into it without a care in the world, her fat cock sawing in ever-deeper. Her voice came out in hard grunts in time with her thrusts, as if she were concentrating hard on just how much force she was applying - and it was all brute force, enough to make Akali rock against the desk and send the desk itself shaking like a toy. Her insides were battered down with just a few thrusts alone, her squirming walls forced into submission by the colossal girldick, and Akali loved it. 

Her backside arched as best as it could, her ass jutting out toward the eagerly thrusting futa, but with one hand on her skull and the other on her lower back to pin her down, she really couldn’t do much. She was forced flat and still as the cock hammered into her tight young body, each thrust forcing her painfully hard into the desk she was bent over like some common slut; like a fangirl in Kayle’s backroom, meant for relief after - or during - a long show. It was damned _hot,_ and Akali found herself eagerly riding the dick as it shoved inside her tight tunnel, her hips bucking along with the thrusting rod that so eagerly conquered her cunt.

Her body banged against the desk with muffled thumps, her insides shaking and quivering as the fat cock slammed down without relent. It was such a fast and intense fucking that she was still struggling to catch up, and the roughness of it sang to the neediest parts of her body. Her ass was smashed down flat by those descending hips over and over, with Kayle’s taut, muscled pelvis driving down so hard that her assflesh rippled and jumped lewdly. It was like a cushion for Kayle to rest on, though her tempo left very little time for resting at all. 

“You’re fucking good at taking my cock,” Kayle told her, leaning over her possessively. She forced her flat into the desk so much that her drool pooled around her mouth and her breasts squished down, leaving her body tingling. “Now, let’s see if you can handle _all_ of it.”

_What does -_

Akali squealed as the dick impossibly, incredibly, hammered into so hard that her insides felt like they were being stretched out around an arm, and the fat, throbbing cockhead slammed straight into her womb with the force of a battering ram. It wasn’t often that could happen - that someone could so easily sink their dick into her so easily that they could just _kiss_ her womb, but this was more than that. This was a full-bodied impact so hard that it left her cervix trembling, her insides clenching and shifting _hard,_ quite physically driving all the breath from her lungs in a rush. 

“O-oh, _fuck,_ ” Akali grunted into the desk, her words muffled and weak as she struggled to move her jaw. Her eyes winced and narrowed, her lungs heaving and fingers scratching weakly - and Kayle just kept _moving._

Kayle didn't pause at all, and even though Akali was being unwound underneath her by her amazing cock. She just kept thrusting down, slamming into her like she was a toy. She fucked her into the desk, grinding her body down flat against it, her creamy skin rubbing up against the hard surface until it chafed. The singer's hand was hard against her lower back and firm in her hair, ensuring that she was pinned as she reamed her cunt out for all it was worth, her ass clapping with each downward stroke.

Her fat balls swung down and smashed against her folds with each balls-deep thrust, pile-driving all ten meaty inches of her iron-hard cock straight through her insides in a way that made her moan. This was the kind of fuck that Akali loved - the feel of a strong person reaming her out like a little toy, turning her inside-out with a rough, intense fuck that took her to the edge of senselessness. It wasn't something mirrored by her band-mates, who had their own desires and proclivities during sex, but she always liked it rough and fierce in a way that few could stomach but she adored.

Each thrust made her cockhead slam into her womb, sinking a centimeter into her spongy cervix like it was a punching bag for her cock. Her colossal prick stretched her out with each ramming thrust, getting more and more intense with each passing moment, her body borne down and down and down until she was flat against the desk in a heap. each time the long cock pumped through her silken channel her ass jerked upward, greedily searching out more of that hard pounding and instantly being greeted with it even as she was forced down flat again. Kayle certainly wasn't gentle, and just as many thrusts were sent crashing into her plush walls as they were against her womb - but that was equally delightful, with her body singing as she was stretched more than she could bear.

"I told you I knew what you needed," Kayle announced smugly, wrapping her hand around her hair and tugging hard. her upper body was forced off the desk in a rush as the Pentakill member hauled on it like the reins of a horse, bringing her all the way up in harsh contrast to how she'd just been pinned down. Akali's arms thrust out to steady herself, planting firmly on the table as her head went further back than it had any right to. "A bitch just needs a good, hard dick and a person strong enough to show them who's in charge."

She leaned in even as she hauled Akali back, her neck forced to its absolute limit in a slender curve of white. She was almost staring backward now, her eyes firmly locked on the ceiling, wisps of Kayle's blonde hair hovering into her sight. "And you love it, don't you?"

Akali couldn't respond, but her insides just screamed a decisive, "yes!" She loved every inch of it, even when she was folded back like a pretzel; it was amazing. her hair was hauled on like a handlebar, the auburn locks strained and pulling at her scalp in a way that was distinctly more painful than pleasurable but was eagerly accepted by the masochistic side of herself that dominated her sexual interactions. Her spine was bent inward in a perfect 'C', her belly pushed outward and her breast thrust forward toward the small mirror. 

She could just about make out herself in the surface, rocking back and forth as Kayle hammered into her cunt and worked her loose, slamming into her womb with tectonic force. She was shaken back and forth, her hair bouncing and flopping, her cap moving comically. her loose jacket moved along with her, the puffy folds whipping about as she was fucked so blisteringly hard and fast that it drew needy tears from her eyes and a pleasurable grin to her still-covered mouth. Her muscles worked hard at her stomach, the lines of her muscle going taut each time those hard hips slammed into her ass and shook her to her core. 

She didn't fail to note that they were both still clothed - that was how it often was when Akali went for a quickie in some backroom somewhere to needlessly indulge in sex, or when she was just being railed out by someone she teased on until stripping wasn't an option - but here it felt so casual, like Kayle was just there to whip out her fat cock and plunge it into her weary body for relief, and it made her tingle all over. The fire in her belly was stoked hotter and hotter with each balls-deep thrust into her core, her insides clenching down violently hard and sticking fast to the girth that reamed her out, but failed to find any sort of purchase on the ever-pistoning shaft of cockmeat.

She groaned louder, needier, her eyes almost rolling back as Kayle's fists tightened in her hair and pulled her head backward. The sight of her being fucked in the mirror soothed the narcissistic side of her, and she greedily watched the hard lines of Kayle's body as they went tighter and tighter with each successive thrust, as well as the bobbing of her propped-up cleavage that threatened to overspill from her top. Her hips swung with mechanical force and precision, sinking deep into her sopping snatch and making her body rock and bounce, helplessly carried along by the roughness of the fucking. 

“Look at you,” Kayle said, “already moaning for my cock, and it’s only been ten minutes. You’re all the same - rebellious until you have a cock in you, and then you’re needy and moaning like a whore.”

And Akali did moan then, happily and needily, but she was still able to chance teasing words. “B-bet you c-can’t keep this up, you c-cocky -”

Her hair was tugged on so blindly hard it made her head ache, and her hands gripped hard against the desk as best as she could as she groaned. The cock plunged deep into her cunt, slamming into her aching slit with body-shaking force, the intensity enough to make her see stars. Her ass clapped as it was smashed into so recklessly, her sodden slit bashed and battered by her swinging ballsack which she hadn’t even realized that Kayle had freed up from her pants but there it was, all satisfying and gratifying. The desk thumped against the wall with dull claps, the stuff resting on top of it sliding to the floor in fluttering heaps that Akali just couldn’t bring herself to care about.

“Let’s see,” Kayle murmured. “‘Cause I’m not done with you yet.”

She was barely braced on her toes, her body rising up and up and up the longer the cock drove into her, her hips bucking upward. She ground her ass against Kayle’s pelvis each time the cock hilted inside her, relishing the way her insides squirmed and shifted wetly. Her grinding motions didn’t help much whenever the cock slammed into her with full-bodied force, though, and she was rocked into the desk no matter what she did, legs bashing against it. Her hair was pulled harder and harder, her neck stretching in a long, neat curve, her cap starting to bounce as much as her breasts as the intensity washed through her slender body. Considering the cap was secure through her hair and she had a sports bra on, she was surprised that _anything_ was bouncing.

“God, you’re so hot,” Kayle grunted, continuing with her desperate slamming. Her side-swept hair bounced messily on her head, flopping around just as wildly as Akali’s, but she was far more composed than her. “Fucking irresistible.” 

Kayle’s lips descended on the back of her neck, while her other hand swept along and grabbed at her belly, tugging her in close. She had Akali under her full control, every bit of her at her whim and pleasure, and she used it effortlessly - so easily that it was like she wasn’t even putting conscious effort into it, and it made Akali moan with delirious pleasure. Her insides felt hot and needy, a fire burning in her belly, and as Kayle hauled her back with her hand firm against her toned stomach and her lips gnashing and nipping at her neck, she was shivering with lust. Her gaze was distant and hazy, her hair flopping in front of her face, and it was only her cap and her mask that stopped her from giving away her lust-stricken expression.

With the same shocking ease, Kayle pulled her away from the desk with the handhold of her hair and the hand wrapped around her midsection. It slipped up the length of her torso, once more grabbing at her modest breasts and squeezing tight, her hips never ceasing in their harsh tempo even as she was hauled away from the furniture steadying her. Akali fell back on her heels, her body rocking against Kayle’s, and found herself groaning as her body was forced outward by Kayle’s thrusting, pumping hips. Her plump, heart-shaped ass was mashed flat by the repeated impacts, and each hammering blow smashed against her womb so hard that it sent all the breath rushing out of her lungs.

Kayle took a step back, and then another, carrying Akali back as her hips continued to pump and thrust. Her hand squeezed into her chest, but soon she wasn’t content with just pawing at a sports bra and tugged hard, violently, snapping at its strings. She couldn’t rip it off, though, because it was designed for support, and she growled so lowly and intensely that it made Akali shiver. Suddenly Kayle pulled free of her cunt with a wet squelch, and the K/DA member gasped weakly and wetly, gasping as her cunt was freed of the massive shaft of fat cockmeat that had made her so wobbly in the knees. 

Kayle only did so to greedily attack her body, and in seconds she tugged at Akali’s purple jacket and dragged it off her body by the sleeves; first the left, pulling it off her arm roughly, and then spun Akali around like a model on a runway, and stripped the other arm off her to toss the jacket aside. Now face-to-face, the busty blonde forced her arms above her head and dragged her sports bra down her body until it hung as limp around her waistline as her belt. Immediately a smirk rose to Kayle’s lips as she took in the silver piercings set through her turgid pink nipples, barbells that went from left-to-right.

“Oh, now _that’s_ hot,” Kayle laughed, her head arcing downward. For a moment they were face to face despite the blonde’s superior height, and she winked. “Same as mine, too, babe. Who knew we were so compatible?”

Then she was diving down, surrounding one with her lips and sucking it up firmly. Akali instantly groaned, the feel of wet lips and a firm tongue around her pierced nipple simply delightful. They were terribly sensitive, and it was the kind of thing she always liked, so the treatment was right up her alley. Kayle knew exactly how to treat them, too, probably because she knew what she herself liked, and suckled firmly. She teased it expertly, her tongue slipping around the silver barbells while her teeth nipped, tugging and sweeping around. Her lips pulled hard, sucking firmly, making Akali mewl.

She switched tits while her hands ran down the sides of her body, sweeping around to cup her bubbly-butt and gripping hard, drawing another groan from Akali’s covered mouth. She hauled her in close by her ass, fingers digging into the firm mass. Her spear of a cock shoved up between their bodies, grinding up against Akali’s pelvis and rubbing over her core, all the way up to her navel - it was hard and throbbing, the vascular shaft grinding back and forth, and it made her vision hazy. All the while her lips suckled at her breasts, her mouth digging into the soft mounds of titflesh as she pulled at her over-sensitive nipples in ways that made her body burn and tingle. Her tits weren’t the largest out of K/DA, and were just modest handfuls at best, but they were perky and plump, and the piercings made them damn tender.

And Kayle knew how to work her over like an instrument. She pulled at her body, carrying her backward as Akali groaned, her hands struggling to find something to do and hastily tugging at the blonde’s black jacket. The punk helped her along by shifting her shoulders and arms, letting it fall to the ground as she tugged Akali forward, lips still locked around her nipples as she sucked with vacuuming force. Her strong, too-pale arms were bare, and Akali almost cooed at the sight of them - not that muscular, not like other girls, but more than enough for her.

Suddenly she was being spun around and picked up by the ass, and she instinctively tossed her legs around Kayle to secure herself. Lips left her breasts and rose up to her collarbones, suckling hard, just enough to make her groan - and then she was just as suddenly being thrown out of Kayle’s hands, tossed onto the bed like a sack of potatoes, and she landed in a huff and a pant. Without missing a beat the blonde followed after her, kicking her pants off swiftly and smoothly, and she grabbed the rapper’s shapely legs. She was tugged down the bed, toward the approaching Kayle, and the blonde bore down over her with her cock hard and swaying.

“Now, that’s a sight,” the blonde purred, staring down at her like a predator. Her leg was tugged and stretched upward, her flexibility pushed to the limit as Kayle set it on top of her shoulder. It was almost like it was a mating press, but with only one leg pushed into place, and the other remaining on the bed. Her cock pressed down as Kayle aligned herself, her slab pointed downward, and with a single harsh motion, sent herself crashing down. Her cock filled Akali out once more, but this time impaled her straight through, spearing through her hot and needy folds and driving her cockhead into the softness of her cervix with enough force to make her body redouble. 

She gasped as she was filled up with eye-watering cockmeat, her body shaking. She filled her instantly and immediately, even easier than before, but with the same violent force that left her weak in the knees. It intensified as Kayle’s hips pulled back and extracted the length of her fat dick from her clenching insides and shoved herself right back down as if she didn’t want to leave her snatch for a single moment. Her body bore down in time with her thrusts, closing down on Akali, a vision of defined muscle and pale skin glimmering with sweat. 

Her cock speared down with hard, intense impacts, forcing Akali into her mattress until it had a distinctly Akali-shaped imprint in it. She cried out with each tremendous thrust, her cunt adoring the firmness of her strokes and the strength she could bring to bear, and she craved more of it. Her leg was bent down, forced ever closer to her body as Kayle rutted into her, pushing the leg braced against her shoulder in time with her hard thrusts. It was a remarkable display of her flexibility, even if the toned limb bounced and flopped uselessly. It was made all the more remarkable as her other leg wrapped around her back, tugging her in tightly as Kayle pounded into her, holding fast.

It was mirrored by her hands, which wrapped around Kayle’s shoulders and held tightly onto the hard muscle she felt. She tugged on her, urging her in firmer, using her legs and arms to pull adoringly. Her eyes were fasted on the sight of the cock plunging through her lower lips, gleefully observing the wrist-thick girth slammed through her and filling out her cunt so pleasurably wide. She was fascinated by the sight of it disappearing inside her body, stretching her out before driving into her womb, and her body burned with an inner heat.

“Fuck, you’re getting into it,” Kayle grunted, smiling. “See? I knew what you needed - now let Kayle show you how it’s done.”

It was absolutely true, and Akali didn’t care in the least. She loved it, loved this, loved being fucked into the mattress so hard that the springs were audibly strained and the wood was creaking as if it was going to break. As flippant as she acted, she knew there was no reason to keep it up when she was finally getting what she wanted. She wanted - _needed_ \- to indulge in it, and she was happy to get fucked senseless without any pretenses in the way. Kayle could have her and think she owned her if she wanted to, so long as she didn’t stop slamming her slab of dickmeat into her body like she was a sex doll. 

“You know what you need?” Kayle groaned. “A nice tramp-stamp with my name on it, like all the other sluts - or maybe a womb tattoo. I wouldn’t mind either.”

Akali moaned whorishly, her body bucking as the meaty girldick impaled her over and over.

“But you’re too _independent_ for that, aren't you?” There was a teasing lilt to her tone, a punchline ready in the waiting. “Maybe you’d like it better if you tattooed it with the paint you use for your neon-shtick. The glow in the dark shit. Hidden, but when it’s time, everyone would know you’re my property.”

“K-keep f-fucking me,” Akali sighed throatily, “A-and we’ll see -”

She didn’t need to urge or coax, not with Kayle. The blonde only laughed as she drove down, nailing her with so much force that the bed shook, the mattress dipping and wooden backboard thumping against the wall in a way that was surely chipping the paint. It wasn’t the first time she’d abused the bed like this, but this was easily ranking in the top three of best fucks in this room - hell, best fucks _ever -_ and she was lost the heady pleasure of it. In and out, and endless rhythm of lust and hard fucking, and she eagerly rode every last bit of it to her approaching completion. 

Kayle’s hips hit Akali’s pelvis with meaty _thwaps_ that filled her large room, her skin growing red under the too-intense treatment that left her quivering. Her sopping, dripping cunt made wet squelching noises as lewd as the slurping of her nipples, liquids dribbling out around Kayle’s big dick in rivulets. The blonde plunged into that warm heat over and over without pause, fucking with machine-like intensity, as if she were a jackrabbit in heat - so hard and fast that Akali couldn’t even follow it. She mewled as she was reamed out by the girl that was hung like a horse, pushed harder and harder into her bed, her body hot and warm and coiled as if it was ready to snap.

_G-getting offered a collab just to do what I’d do anyways?_ Akali’s thoughts were as mewling and needy as her body. _Fuck yes._

It went on for longer than Akali could follow, though she never really did - she just threw herself into each moment, living from one to another, and in the heat of things, she lost track of time. She’d messed up enough with the other girls in timing and deadlines to know that sometimes her self-indulgence got out of hand, but _fuck,_ when it felt this damn good, she couldn’t do anything about it. She was getting reamed out and fucked until she was a dizzy mess, and she was loving every last uncountable second of it.

When she hit her peak, there was no warning, no indication, just pure need and gratification. It swept through her like a current of electricity, filling her with electric bliss more intense than anything else, and she groaned as her body bucked wildly. Her cunt clamped down around Kayle’s cock like a hand, and the blonde grunted and swore loudly - it was too much for her, too. She didn’t see the need for a warning either, and as Akali’s peak surged through her so did Kayle’s, and she slammed down into her cunt with finality. 

_That_ tipped the rapper’s orgasm over the edge from bliss to cloud nine - the feeling of hot, sticky cum rushing through her in a wave, drenching her womb in virile jizz and surging through her fluttering cunt like a river of pure silk. It added a whole new layer of delight that made her see stars, and her cries took on an even lewder pitch. She bucked and writhed underneath the toned blonde, but Kayle only kept dangerously still, her body like a statue as she grunted and groaned. Her dick spat out load after load of warm semen, her fat balls pulsating as babybatter was sent spurting into Akali’s womb by the loadful; more cum than she’d ever felt at once, or so her delirious mind told her.

She was filled with gush after gush of Kayle’s cum, and the hearty load pushed out her soaked channel just as much as her cock did. Once again, Akali was hard-pressed to think of something more satisfying than a thick creampie jammed-packed inside of her - it was warm and satisfying, making her cunt tingle and squelch with delight, and the feel of all that dense liquid pushing her out and flowing through her scratched all of her neediest itches. There was so much of it that it defied belief, and it rippled through her spasming snatch in an unending wave of pure white seed, staining her walls and burying itself in the nooks and crannies. Her womb was already overflowing with the stuff, filled to the very brim, and Akali could only let out a satisfied groan.

Kayle grunted and bucked her hips, filling Akali up with the last few spurts of her hot seed, making sure that she pumped as much of the contents of her balls inside the rapper as was physically possible. A bit overflowed, of course, as was normal for a cock that big and balls that swollen, and it did so in a rush of silky, warm liquid. There was no talk of condoms or pulling out, and that was what Akali loved - someone that just took her, plain and simple. 

The blonde pulled out with a loud, sloppy squelch of juices, and a rush of thick cum that bubbled out of the contracted tunnel. And still, there was no hint or sign of a pause, no sort of delay. She grabbed Akali by her hair and pulled her upward, even as her body was still tingling with the after-effects of her orgasmic release. She was hauled on like a pet and forced to double over as Kayle rose up onto her knees and settled back, her cum-stained length standing tall and proud like a jutting obelisk of cockmeat, and she brought Akali straight down to it.

"Clean me up," she said in a tone that was neither an order nor a request. She said it like it was pure fact, a simple constant of the universe, and it made Akali preen even as she blew her mask aside with a large puff of air and went down on the cock that was suddenly grinding against her lip. "Like a good little cockslut - ah, that's it...."

She gobbled it down with greedy intent, her lips parting smoothly and wrapping tight around the ruddy, cum-stained head. All of it was sticky with baby-batter, and as she dove down on the cock without any sort of restraint, she was pulling up all that salty, tangy, and above all, tasty cum into her mouth.her tongue lapped at the iron-hard flanks as she slurped away, sucking it clean of white cum in record time, her head descending lower and lower. It helped that Kayle's hand pushed her down, too, but Akali certainly didn't need it, because she was more than happy to choke herself on a fat cock.

Her mask hung comically over the broad girth, gently riding down to the side the further she went and baring more of her lust-stricken expression and cum-matted lips. Kayle tossed her head back and groaned as the rapper went down on her so simply, her cock pulsing as it was embedded in a tight, warm mouth, and soon prodded up against an even tighter and warmer throat. The fingers in Akali's hair got reassuringly tight, pushing her down on the impaling spear firmly, though not even close to the same speed that Akali herself pushed down and impaled her own tight throat. 

"You're just a slutty idol, aren't you?" Kayle rumbled in laughter, groans of pleasure in her voice. "And fuck, do I like it."

Saliva dripped from Akali's lips as she slobbered over the shaft, any and all sense of restraint totally gone as she gobbled up the fat cock with lust. Her lips were tight, her throat tighter, the cock filling out her mouth as it pushed in deeper and deeper. Her throat swelled to accommodate it, and was soon stretched as blissfully wide as her cunt had been. The dense, pale cockmeat filled her out fully around it, but still, her tongue lapped at the many girthy inches, her lips tugging and her mouth slurping whorishly. It was so hard and intense her cheeks hollowed out and drool dripped from her hungry mouth in rivulets, but she simply didn't care - what could beat a sloppy deepthroat, after all?

"So fucking hot," Kayle praised. "Been a while since I've had a good cocksucker handle my dick so well, and choke herself on it, too."

Her hand brushed at her hair almost reassuringly, but it was broken by the hard grip that forced her down like a toy moments later. "Enjoy yourself, Akali. Clean up every last inch, and then I'm throwing you against the wall and banging your brains out until you can't even remember the lyrics to your own solo - and that's a fucking promise."

Akali knew it was, and she was looking forward to it. 

_Easiest collab ever_ , she concluded, and continued slurping on the cock. If one looked closely enough at that moment, they might just make out the lust-spawned hearts in Akali’s eyes. 

* * *


	4. Evelynn - Sponsership; Ashe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn is tasked with securing a sponsorship from the incredibly wealthy Ashe. Luckily, Ashe is everything that Eve likes: Wealth, power, money, and nice cars.

* * *

Compared to the rest of K/DA, Evelynn was a little different. In a single point of similarity, she was like Ahri: a girl that enjoyed getting laid, and getting fucked _well._ Sex was a joy, and she didn’t have a problem with it. Their manager took advantage of all of them, but it wasn’t hard to look on the bright side - and there _were_ many bright sides. For Ahri, that meant a good fuck and a proper lay. Someone that could pound her into a gooey mess, and leave her weak and unsteady after a good few hours of endless sex.

For Evelynn, it was something a bit different. She had always been known for her elusive escapades, and nothing was different now that she was in K/DA. Her notoriety only increased as LeBlanc marketed her talents, and she left a trail of satisfied people and broken hearts across the high-class world. She was, in essence, a high-class escort, a woman of wiles and perfection that could put the most well-bred woman to shame and satisfy any dick-swinging human to the point of exhaustion. 

To her, the reward wasn’t even the sex, good though it oftentimes was. Rather, it was that - the notoriety, the clout, the image, and the reward. She liked the company of fine society, enjoyed hanging off the arms of beautiful women and stately men while they, in turn, hung off her every whispered word. She was all seduction and desire, and people knew that; they offered her fine things and finer company, and she loved it all. 

She was a materialistic woman, to some extent. Really, she just wanted nice things for herself, and a comfy life. She liked the finer things, and with LeBlanc spreading her name around in the upper circles of nobility and wealth, exclusively escorting her around in the richest circles she had rather than the others, Evelynn got a bit of it all. She was in a league of her own, and she enjoyed it. That was what made her and Ahri so compatible as friends and in the bedroom - they both knew what they wanted, and had no reservations.

And so, Evelynn was perfectly content when LeBlanc had ‘assigned’ her as Ashe’s ‘escort’ for the day, pairing her off with the potential sponsor. Ashe, the rich, ridiculously wealthy noblewoman, wanted to dally with new investments. She didn’t know much about music, but she knew about business, and she’d liked what she saw in their latest smash hit. She was prodding with their business, testing the waters, and given her status and disposition, it was Eve that was supposed to win her over.

Ashe was reserved, but not shy. She was direct and upfront in what she could offer, and her vision for what she thought would be good for K/DA was enough to make Evelynn’s shoulders prickle - a music video at her _palace,_ of all things, using the implements and assets at her disposal. 

“I liked your scene with the car,” Ashe had said, outside of the doors to LeBlanc’s massive building. She’d leaned casually against a car the colour of royal-blue, lined with accents of what could have well been real gold - a gorgeous, elegant car, something that would take Evelynn a lifetime to buy. The cars in her last video had been the finest they could procure short of LeBlanc’s own garage, and she’d had to sleep with a car lot manager for it - and it still paled by comparison. “It was nice. I was thinking something like that, but using mine.”

“That would be excellent,” Evelynn had drawled, her eyes staring over the lines of the gorgeous car just as she’d stared over the lines of the gorgeous woman that leaned against it. “That scene was very popular, as I recall. Something about a beautiful woman leaning against a beautiful car entices many fans.”

Ashe didn’t even smile, though she’d surely caught the flirt. Still, her eyes had been swimming with something as she gestured down toward it. “You like cars?”

“Very much so.”

“I do, too.” Ashe’s smile had been cold, but that was her entire demeanour. “Would you like me to take you for a drive? You can see what it would be like inside, should you use it to film.”

“Definitely,” Evelynn had purred, and now there they were, side by side in the elegant car, racing down a highway at a speed that probably wasn’t legal for anyone that wasn’t a billionaire. _This_ was the kind of life and the kind of stuff that Evelynn wanted, and sitting in the car, right beside a woman that was worth more than her entire life in cash form, was making a heat build up between her thighs. Deciding on what to look at was hard - the amazing, supple leather, the colour of creamy white, or the dashboard cut to such laser-precision it looked like a glimmering diamond, or the drop-dead beautiful woman behind the wheel.

For sure, Ashe was _beautiful_ beyond any normal metric. All the girls of K/DA were gorgeous, but Ashe was entirely beyond that; an ethereal-like beauty, with years of noble breeding and lineage. Her skin was the colour of freshly-fallen snow, and her eyes a brilliant azure that couldn’t be achieved without contacts otherwise. Her face was angular and sharp, all high cheekbones and a narrow chin, set with a cute nose that curved up just a fraction and full, well-formed lips. Her hair was a stark white, as if bleached, and fell down her shoulders in an unbroken wave.

Her figure was beautiful, too, of course: full in all the right ways, with rolling curves and deep valleys to her lush figure. Eve was with lots of women with fantastic bodies, granted, but Ashe was shaped perfectly in all the right places, from wide hips to a narrow, flaring waist, and breasts that were neither too big nor too small. Her arms and legs, displayed by her well-fitted shorts and halter-style top, were fair and fine, but wonderful toned. Her stomach was flat and defined with the same gentle layer of athleticism, Evelynn knew - she was aware that Ashe had been in the Olympics for archery no less than three times, and won the gold medal on each occasion.

Evelynn's attention drifted between Ashe and the car more than once, and she not at all shamefully let her gaze rove over the woman set in side-profile to her. Fingers drummed along the edge of the window, nails tapping a short beat, while Ashe turned the car down on a curving road to get onto some private exit. More than once Ashe's cool eyes caught her lingering gaze, but Eve didn't shy away at all. She smirked seductively each time, and earned herself the slightest flick of an eyebrow in return. 

"Enjoying the ride?" Ashe asked at one point, her voice distinctly girlish, but cool and smooth as ice. 

"The ride and the company, of course," Evelynn drawled in turn, her lips curved. She swiped fingers across the dashboard, shivering at the feel of leather coating and hardwood paneling. "This is a beautiful car. I imagine driving around in something like this would be amazing."

"It is," Ashe affirmed oh-so-casually that it made Evelynn drool. "Sometimes I like to change it up, however."

What was it about rich girls talking about things like that so casually that made her weak between the knees? "Is that so? My, you might be a girl after my own heart."

Ashe, again, only inclined an eyebrow. 

The conversation between them wasn't stilted at all, though Ashe's demeanour was chilly at best. It was just how she was, Evelynn figured. Cool, calm, collected, refined, and a bit of a prude, probably. She was easy to talk to, though, and while her opinions of both herself and her intelligence were very clearly high, she was effortlessly personable with Eve. She was nice, and that drew a fine line between her and other wealthy folk that Evelynn had dealt with before. 

"I think this car would do very well in one of our videos," Evelynn noted at one point, watching as Ashe turned the wheel with sinful grace. Even just watching that made her bite down on her lower lip. 

"Would it?" Ashe's attention was on the road, which quieted down from the high-speeds of before into something more reasonable - but still fast enough for Eve to feel the wind cutting against her skin. 

"It would," Eve affirmed, her eyes glinting. "It's a - frankly, it's a gorgeous car, and something this sexy deserves to be out on display."

"I've never heard my car described as sexy before," Ashe hummed, a hint of a laugh in her voice. 

"What else is there to call it? A beautiful car for a beautiful woman, and it's easily the most beautiful I've ever seen."

"Which?" Ashe asked simply, direct and questioning, and Eve smirked.

"You, of course," she'd drawled smoothly, and saw the hint of a smile at the corner of Ashe's lips. Yet, Ashe said nothing further, and Eve was prompted to fill the silence herself. "Come now, Ashe. Don't tell me you've never thought the image of a sultrily-clad woman laying against the hood of a stunning car wouldn't sell."

"I've given it some thought," Ashe said far, far too smoothly. "I suppose you'd have one of your bandmates in mind for such a role?"

"Well, I am the car expert here," Evelynn hummed. "And I have -" She stopped, catching the glimmer in Ashe's azure eyes, and laughed under her breath. "My, Ashe, I didn't know you could tease."

“A girl must have her levities,” Ashe spoke, simple and matter-of-fact. 

“Of that, I know well.” Evelynn cocked her head coquettishly, but Ashe’s gaze was on the road ahead. The magenta-haired diva ran her teeth across her lower lip, stimulating herself as she watched the white-haired beauty. “And my levity involves nice cars, nice girls, and nice things.”

“In that order?”

“Sometimes.” Evelynn glanced around the car. “Depends on the situation at hand.”

She left the question open-ended, allowing for Ashe to hop in and ask what situation they were in, but Ashe didn’t. She wasn’t the type, evidently, to fall into such obvious pitfalls or flirtatious suggestions, and for some reason that only made her hotter. 

“So,” Ashe said instead, a full minute later. “You’d, personally, like to use this car, and think it would be good for your music videos.”

“That’s quite correct,” she purred.

“We’re of the same mind, then.”

“Oh?”

“I was just making sure,” Ashe hummed. “A car is an easy thing to spare, for a time. My palace, however…”

“Would be fantastic,” Evelynn chimed in quickly, the mere thought of the rich woman’s manse sending thrills through her. 

"It's a very tall order," Ashe said simply, sparing her the briefest of glances. "That's all. It's no investment on my part, but I'm not sure I'm inclined to have my privacy violated for such a thing."

"I wouldn't call it violated, exactly," Evelynn hummed, leaning against the window. "It's an experience, and I'm sure your place is big enough to handle it. Really, wouldn't it be fun to have four cute girls moving around your house, posing, taking pictures... changing clothing, things like that?"

"A tempting, but not at all foreign, thought," Ashe replied, casually alluding to the goings-on under her roof. Ashe rapped a slim finger against the wheel, cool and refined. "Perhaps I'll just offer LeBlanc a little funding for another project, and offer the use of a car. Maybe a set, I know some movie people. I'll see how it goes, and decide from there."

Evelynn blinked. "I'd never gainsay a woman such as yourself, Ashe, but I think that's an awful shame. K/DA's going strong, but your full attention would certainly make our next song - and our ratings - jump up and top the charts. I'm sure of it."

Ashe's eyes flicked to the side. "Are you? Because I remain unconvinced."

"You have more than enough money to blow on a simple curiosity like this," Evelynn drawled, leaning in. Ashe's eyes flicked over again, brief and quick, roving down the curve of Evelynn's neck and over to her chest. Brief, but not unmissed. "And I've never heard of _the_ Ashe to play things safe and slow."

"On the contrary," Ashe replied, a hint of laughter in her voice, "I do like the slow and cautious approach."

"I'll amend my words," Evelynn chuckled. "You're calculated, but like a Poker pro, you know when to aim high."

"Knowledgeable about Poker, are you?"

"Aw, you can't tell?" Evelynn smiled and brushed at her hair. "I thought my poker face was fantastic."

"That's not - " Ashe stopped and laughed. "I've a penchant for it, myself. We should play sometime."

"Only if it's strip poker," Evelynn drawled, forward and direct, but Ashe only shook her head. Evelynn knew that her rolling, seductive tone, suggestive words, and general looks weren't failing her, so she waited with bated breath for Ashe's witty reply.

"No," Ashe ended up saying. "That would be extremely unfair to you."

Evelynn laughed, a low and husky sound from deep in the throat. "My, my. Confident. How very attractive."

Ashe flicked up an eyebrow, again. She was infuriatingly calm, and it only made Evelynn all the more worked up inside. She was exactly Eve's type in every single possible way, and it was starting to frustrate the part of her mind that urged her into action. 

"Back to the matter at hand," Ashe said brusquely and efficiently, flipping a strand of blowing white hair out of her face. "I'm not sure 'going all in' is a good analogy. My money and palace will still be there later on, and one music video in between is of no issue, I'd imagine."

"No, but then you might decide otherwise," Evelynn started, her voice a low purr, and Ashe inclined her head.

"That would be the entire point -"

"-and it would be an awful shame," Evelynn continued, leaning in closer. "Of course, it wouldn't matter all that much, but now that you're here... it seems like a terrible, terrible waste, and a missed opportunity."

Ashe let out a soft, tiny noise. "Does it?"

"It does," Evelynn rumbled, leaning in even further. Her hand set itself down on Ashe's lap, trailing over the edge of her designer shorts, teasing the edges with sharp nails. She rubbed further up, sliding along a perfectly taut tight, caressing the inner curve. "But if I can't convince you of that with words... maybe I can convince you in some other way?"

Ashe's eyes flicked down, briefly - she was still driving, after all. "Such as?"

Evelynn giggled as her hand reached the crook of Ashe's thighs, and found the semi-stiff cock bulging out the material by her zipper. Whatever Ashe's words and demeanour were, she wasn't stiff to Evelynn's charms, and she could feel it. Though only semi-hard, it was a nice bump - a large cock, to be sure, and one that made Evelynn's lips twitch in a smile. She was hoping that Ashe was a big girl down here, too, and that her money wasn't just overcompensation. From the feel of it, she most assuredly wasn't.

"I think you know," Evelynn purred, leaning in further still. As her nails reached over to pluck at a button and then the zipper below, Ashe made a little sound from deep in her throat. Evelynn's head ducked under the arm outstretched toward the wheel, and soon her face was hovering a foot above Ashe's lap. 

"This is a dangerous game," Ashe told her, a sigh in her words. "I'm driving."

"You're a competent, efficient woman," Evelynn purred, dragging the zipper down all the way to reveal silk panties the same shade as her eyes. "I'm sure you can drive while a girl sucks your big, fat dick, no?"

Ashe was still looking at the road as she smirked, and Evelynn took that as permission to continue. She wasn't going to pull away, anyhow, not unless Ashe pushed her off her lap. She wasn't, which was a good enough sign - and Evelynn was frustrated and horny, besides. She was no easy girl, that was for sure, and not the kind of lay anyone could have, but fuck - Ashe pushed each one of her buttons so easily. The combination of money, wealth, breeding, looks, and a nice cock was making Eve feel all fuzzy inside, and she couldn't resist.

She pulled it free with swift, efficient movements, and heard Ashe sigh just a fraction as fingers tugged at the stiff bulge inside her shorts. She couldn't pull them down, and so had to shuffle the waistband loose around ample hips and moonlight-pale skin, gently defined with a layer of athleticism. She used the loosened zipper to tug the cock into place, and soon she had Ashe's semi-hard shaft between her fingers, pressing against the smoothness of her palm. Already, it was at six inches - but Ashe was clearly a grower and not a shower, and she could only bite her lip in glee. 

"Pretty," Evelynn hummed, her hand pulling at the soft cock. It pulsed under her palm, and as she folded her slim, elegant fingers around it, she felt it get harder against her. Her palm moulded to the shape of it skillfully and rolled, pulling at the rich woman's dick, freeing it up a little more from her zipper and giving it room to breathe. She could see the hints of balls behind the zipper, but knew she would be unable to pull those big, fat orbs out, too - not with the position as it was.

Eve was greedy, but not dumb. She left them there, and focused her skill on the task at hand. She tugged at the shaft in hand, feeling it fill out as it slipped against her palm. The skin was as smooth as silk in every possible way, and it was no exaggeration. It rolled along Evelynn’s hand without a hint of friction at all, as if it were sculpted of marble, and it moved with sinful ease. Blood engorged the shaft, widening it between her fingers, pushing them out by the centimeter as it rose. It got taller, and with each base-to-tip stroke of Eve’s hand, it filled out even further - one inch, then two, the smooth, pale skin pulling taut. 

“Mmmm,” Evelynn hummed, and set her pouty lips into a smirk. 

She spat down on the now-towering pillar of cockmeat, knowing that it was still not at full mast but also knowing her mouth would rectify that quickly. It was impressive even as it was, and Evelynn’s thighs trembled in anticipation at seeing it at full height. Her hand gripped the base of the cock firmly, her eyes watching as the saliva rolled down the bulbous tip, before pushing her lips out in a more exaggerated pout. She set her cocksuckers against the glistening tip, and formed a soft cushion around it. Ashe didn’t make a noise, but her eyes flicked down briefly to watch her before refocusing upward.

Evelynn’s lips parted as her head went down, taking the head into the wet, clinging heat of her mouth, and then the first inch of cockmeat below it. It all disappeared between ruby-red lips and was bathed in the wetness beyond, her tongue quickly reaching out to flick at the sensitive, rubbery tip. Her lips closed down around the stiffness in the next moment, and wrapped tight to form a pillowy ring of softness. The cock throbbed gratefully against her mouth, and Evelynn let out a little rumble of approval at the potent hardness of it. 

She went down smoothly and quickly, bobbing her head against the thick, hard cock, accepting it into her welcoming mouth. Her tongue slapped against it as it dove through the saliva-strewn cavern, curling and coiling around the first of the many vascular inches to make it inside. Her lips slipped down like velvet on skin, her head pushing toward Ashe’s lap and swallowing up more and more of her pale cockmeat. She went down experimentally, feeling the frictionless cock slide between pouting lips, admiring the way it started to push out her cheeks and force her jaw just a little bit wider around it.

She cooed as she rose back up, leaving a gentle sheen of saliva that was all too easy to be missed. She stopped as she reached the head, and pushed out her lips to form a more pillowy seal; they clamped down harder, surrounding the iron-hard girth in softness, all before her head rolled down again. It was a straight, downward push, her head descending on the cock jutting out of Ashe’s lap in a bid to see how much she could take inside. Inch after inch disappeared, gobbled up by her perfect cocksuckers, before she once again pulled back.

Her hand held the base of the cock steady as her head bobbed again and again, and she felt it throb under her ministrations. She didn’t go deep, only swallowing a third of the steadily-rising cock at any one time, leaving it progressively wetter. Her tongue worked at whatever was inside her mouth, licking at the tip and running across stiff meat, and drawing pleasing flutters out of it. She bobbed down, her well-tucked hair flowing around a shoulder in a blaze of magenta, her lips pulling tight against the stiff cockmeat. 

Eve went down a final time, taking it down to the throbbing midsection, and feeling it brush up against the entrance of her throat. She held it for a moment, letting her tongue roll around it like it was a cherry to be teased, before dragging her head off slowly. Saliva fled from her mouth, but only a little bit; her blowjob was clean, precise. She could do sloppy, if Ashe wanted her to, but for now, she was indulging.

Though she pulled away, removing the cock from her mouth, she didn’t move back. Her mouth went down, her tongue immediately sent out to caress the throbbing underside of the cock in her hands. It was a long, luxurious lick that used the flat of her tongue, running across the many throbbing inches before retreating. Her hand pushed the cock back, tilting it away from her mouth, and bearing the lean curve of its vascular underside. Her head tilted perpendicular to the dick and her lips pressed down against the very base in a hungry, open-mouth kiss, enveloping a broad swath in the plush expanse of her mouth. She sucked at the flesh as she lifted off, slurping at it before repeating the motion just an inch above. She kissed it hungrily, her lips soft and pleasing, her mouth slurping lewdly. 

The further up she went, the shorter and hungrier her kisses became. She pulled at the cock with swift rolls of her mouth, pressing in tight and close. By the time she reached the pulsating midsection she wasn’t kissing, but instead running her tongue over it, and soon she was licking a path from the middle toward the tip. She captured the entire underside with the flat of her tongue, caressing it like a carpet of velvet, and she heard Ashe sigh. Her hand gripped it tighter as she pulled away, running her tongue over her lips, and admired the fully hardened cock.

“It’s so big,” she cooed, flattering the rich woman. It _was_ a big cock - slender and shapely, like LeBlanc’s, but wider by a good inch. It was taller, too, maybe cresting nine and a half inches, or something along those lines. 

She took the head back into her mouth as she went down, and angled the dick toward her. She sank onto the cock, impaling her mouth on the thick rod of dickmeat and allowing it to rub against the plush carpet of her tongue. Saliva rolled over the shaft as she sank down, bobbing her head greedily, her magenta-coloured head of hair bouncing. Her lips were snug around it, and they pulled and slid against the perfectly, sinfully smooth dick, holding it in a soft hug of flesh as she sucked on it. 

Her head sank as she bobbed smoothly on the cock, alternating between shoving her head straight down and rolling her neck like a skilled cocksucker. Her lips rolled against it and her tongue rubbed across the many throbbing inches that slid through her mouth. It hit the spongy skin at the entrance to her throat, and she liked to tease the sensitive head by allowing it into the tight ring of flesh beyond for a moment before pulling away wetly. She went down and pulled back, and wrapped her lips snugly around the tip; she sucked hard, her cheeks hollowing out, and her tongue tickling it.

She popped off, and heard Ashe let out a little groan under her breath. Her eyes were on the road, but her hands were a little tighter around the steering wheel, her jaw a touch tighter. She was clearly affected by the girl going down on her cock, and Evelynn felt a surge of approval. She didn’t say anything other than, ‘you taste so good, Ashe,’ before running her tongue across the behemoth of cock, licking all nine inches before swallowing the thick, ruddy head again.

Eve popped off yet again, bathing the cock in the contrast of wet warmth and cool, icy air, and Ashe made another noise. The diva set her smirking lips against the throbbing pillar of fuckmeat in another open-mouth kiss, wrapping around the throbbing flanks, and slid along. Her lips moved like a skater on ice, effortlessly rubbing across the smooth shaft, drawing pleasant flutters from it. She went up, and then down, and then up again, just teasing it, feeling it shudder in anticipation. She was sure that Ashe was feeling the burn inside her, the aching desire to fuck, and it was exactly as Eve wanted it.

She let out a low, throaty hum as Evelynn swallowed her cock again, going deeper with each bob. Wet noises echoed out as she impaled her mouth, saliva churning and shifting wetly, and the woman cooed. The movements of the car and the rumble of the engine washed through them, sending thrills across Eve’s spine and into the pit of her stomach; it was so _hot,_ and she was loving it. Down her head went, slobbering on the royal cock, letting it prod the back of her throat like it was plumbing her, sputtering wetly around it with each movement. 

She sucked and pulled, the hand that was wrapped around the base soon rising up to stroke the dickmeat in full. Her fingers were as tight as she could manage, just barely getting all the way around it, and only because of her long nails. She pumped fast as her head rolled, her mind dimly aware as Ashe turned the car down a street, and then another, her movement becoming faster, more insistent. She swallowed inch after inch of cock, her head bobbing and rolling, her hair bouncing softly, making Ashe groan.

The car stopped, but it wasn’t sudden. It was done with the speed of someone pulling up hard and fast into a parking spot and then swivelling into it with the finesse of a professional racer, but edged through with frustration. Evelynn was left smirking around the throat-clogging pillar of dickmeat, and even as the car stopped and was put into park - but still very much on, she noted happily - she slurped and suckled on the dick. She bobbed her head continually, feeling Ashe’s now free hand set itself on her head and stroke through magenta locks; the other reached down, roving over her back, and down to the creamy flesh of her exposed middle.

Ashe said nothing, but her head tilted a fraction as a moan left her lips. Eve breathed deeply as she drove her head down, gobbling up the cock, feeling fingers stroke through her hair. Ashe’s hand pushed her deeper and deeper the longer it went on, forcing her to swallow more, pushing inches of slick dickmeat into her throat. She took it happily, impaling herself on it, letting it fill out the slick tightness. She held herself down at Ashe’s insistence, letting her air supply taper off as she gurgled on nothing but rich-girl dick, and loved it. 

“You make a fine argument,” Ashe said at last, her voice surprisingly measured and even. Her hand was trailing down Evelynn’s backside, reaching out and cupping a palmful of her skirt-clad ass. She palmed it roughly, shifting the shimmering material as fingers dug in deep, and Eve felt her core heat up. “But this better not be all of your negotiating.”

“It’s not,” Eve assured her, after pulling off with a wet slurp and a smack of wetter lips. “Let me show you what K/DA can offer you, baby.”

“Baby,” Ashe repeated under her voice, an enigmatic gleam in her eyes. Her hands were out of the way, now, but the console and the wheel were still there - and Ashe made no movement at all to push the seat back. She was like a queen on her throne, telling Eve to _deal with it,_ and the diva was loving it, too. 

She got on her knees and pushed off of Ashe’s lap, and then crawled over the console and against the woman. As she crawled into her lap Ashe, briefly, used the hand on her head to force her face in. Her face was guided down, and Ashe’s lips pushed against hers in a smooth, firm lip-lock, a kiss of lustful proportions. Normally, Eve didn’t kiss and tell; she wasn’t fond of getting _intimate_ with clients and fuck-buddies. She made exceptions, though, and Ashe was certainly one of them. 

She kissed her back, and let it linger. There was no tongue, just a smooth rolling of their plump lips, her fat cocksuckers pressed against a full, pretty mouth. It lasted for a long moment, until Ashe released her grip and let Evelynn pull away, allowing her to start whatever she was planning - and Evelynn did. With a wet sigh she turned _away_ from Ashe, straddling her lap and setting herself before the wheel, as if she were a child taking a ride. The white-haired woman cocked an eyebrow, watching Eve curiously as her cock was sandwiched under the plump curve of her rear, and the singer smirked. 

Reaching back, Eve pulled up her short skirt. It was tight, and she had to tug hard to get it to roll over the fat curve of her ass, but the slow pace allowed Ashe to see her flesh jiggle and bend. She wore little more than a thong, leaving Ashe smirking as her ass waved in front of her face. She reached out to cup a palmful of the plump, tight rear, bending it around in her palm, and Eve let out a receptive moan. Her own hand came around and grabbed at the purple silk of her undergarments, and tugged on the little strap. She bent it around the rounded curve of her asscheek and set it there, letting it snag against the skin and push in nice and tight. 

Her bare, flushed folds were revealed, the skin glistening with wetness. She dragged her ass up, sliding it against the thick pole, rubbing her outer folds against it. Ashe sighed, and so too did Eve. Her ass rose all the way to the tip, grinding against the saliva-coated cock, delighting it with the inner heat of her snatch. When she hit the throbbing head she groaned louder, feeling the rubbery material sink in just a fraction - and then pushed back _hard._

The cocktip sank into the waiting warmth of her snatch, and Ashe let out a louder moan. Evelynn pushed back, straddling her lap, and set her hands on the wheel of the car to brace herself. Her slit was gently spread open by the cock, parted by the thick head and the inch below it, and each inch that she pressed back against filled her tunnel out that little bit more. She smoothly went down on the cock, showing not a hint of effort, even though the position she was in made it difficult; Ashe behind her, the wheel in front of her, knees rubbing against the stiffness of the car with no room for maneuvering…

“Oh, so thick,” Evelynn moaned, looking back over her shoulder at Ashe. The woman’s eyes were fastened on her ass, one hand still cradling the plump curve, and so Evelynn arched her back as best as she could and pushed her ass out toward her.

Down it went, sliding along the pillar of dickmeat, her spine bent inward and her ass bent out. It was an angle unsustainable for a long fuck, but she wanted to cement this moment in Ashe’s mind - the woman needed a good, depraved fuck once and a while, Eve was sure. She sighed as inch after inch of hard dick pushed into her tightness, stretching her out around its ridiculously perfect length - the girth just right, the length tremendous, the smoothness of her skin like a marble bust. She delighted in it, biting her lip as her hips dropped and her cunt swallowed up the cock, enfolding it in hot, lush flesh.

“That’s nice,” Ashe sighed, her head rolling as Eve gobbled up half of her length shaft in one, smooth drop of her hips. Her free hand went to rest on the curve of Eve’s waist, cupping it just as she did with her ass, holding her lower half steady. “Very nice.”

“Glad you think so,” Evelynn purred, “because I think this cock is very, _very_ nice. I’m going to enjoy you.”

“Enjoy me?” Ashe smiled fully, and it was a beautiful thing to behold.

“I said what I mean,” Eve continued, and rolled her hips with sinful skill.

Her back arched a little bit further as she rose up along the cock, letting it slide free of her pussy with a liquidy noise. Pink flesh rubbed against the dick, sticking to it as if glued together, the skin rippling as she moved along. She took it slow, letting the vascular shaft rub against the silky expanse of her insides, grinding them down under its wonderful bulk, until only the bulbous, throbbing tip was nestled inside of her tightness.

She dropped herself back down, pushing her snatch onto the throbbing pillar of fuckmeat. She took it inside in a single smooth rush of motion, letting her insides gobble it up by the inch, stretching out her tunnel pleasantly. She didn’t go all the way down, but more because of how hard it was to keep herself properly balanced in the position she was in; her legs didn’t fit neatly in the right spaces, and she squatting rather than sitting. Her thighs and hands braced her, and so she had a limited range of motion, but she made do. 

She gobbled up half of the turgid rod, letting it fill her up. Her hips wiggled as she caressed the weight of her ass in a smooth hand, cradling the round mass as it dropped down against it. Just as quickly, though, Eve was rising up, her dancer’s legs pushing her ass up and off the fat pillar, dragging it out of her cunt with a wet noise. The many snow-white inches slurped free, glistening with her arousal, throbbing in need; and Eve didn’t leave it waiting before pushing down again, thrusting onto the cock with her hips alone.

Her back arched and dipped as she twerked the plump mass of her ass, rolling it against the pillar of fuckmeat with skill. Her ass was nice, though in K/DA it was hard-pressed - Kai’Sa’s was simply amazing, the best she’d ever seen in her life, and Ahri’s was essentially a pillow. Evelynn’s was plump, fat, and gorgeously rounded, and yet tight; by comparison to theirs she was a distant third, though, and only beat out Akali on account of her being _too_ athletic. Still, it was _more_ than enough for any woman, and Evelynn was comparing four high-class and five-star asses together - to Ashe, it was perfection. 

Her body bounced, using the skill of her waist to twerk her ass across the fat girldick. She slid her soft cunt along the top half of the dick, feeling it thrum and pulse against her inner walls almost violently. She was speared out nice and wide as she dropped herself down with a firm jab of her hips, letting gravity and natural skill combine to send her ass clapping down. She couldn't manage to make it all the way with so limiting a position, so she adjusted her leg and kicked it out, spreading them wide and leaning further into the steering wheel. 

The pacing, though, was teasing Ashe on, making her growl under her breath in a very unladylike manner. Her ass dropped with long, full strokes, sending the plentiful flesh jiggling right before her ass, and her hand happily groped all that falling assflesh. She squeezed with firm fingers, stroking more than digging in, but her ass bent around her hand all the same. The other gripped her flared hip tight, helping her on each downward drop, stopping just short of driving her down on the cock she was twerking upon.

“You’re so _big,_ Ashe,” she purred, smiling over her shoulder. “I can feel you filling me up.”

“Oh, I know,” Ashe hummed, fingers sinking into the meat of her ass and squeezing down wonderfully hard. “I can feel you stretching out around me. Tell me, is this the kind of pussy I can look forward to?”

“With K/DA? Of course.” Eve bit her lip as she worked her hips, sliding down on the cock with a nice and easy twerk of her waist. It sank down, the elastic-like lining of her insides bending and shifting powerfully around it. The throbbing head pushed into her walls as she went down at devious angles, pushing against sensitive spots that sent her toes curling. “If you’re talking about mine - _you_ can have it whenever you want, baby.”

“I like the sound of that,” Ashe laughed softly, and Evelynn shivered.

“The sound of which?”

“You’re smart,” Ashe teased, “Figure it out.”

Evelynn let out a full-bodied laugh as her hips worked up and down, fucking herself on Ashe’s thick pole. Her hands gripped the wheel tight, her chest squishing down against it as she pushed forward and tried to make more room for herself. Her hips moved with smooth, rolling motions, all seductive and undulating, sending her inner walls bending against the throbbing fuckmeat. Her ass twerked as it rose up high, and flesh jiggled as she worked herself down low. Her cunt ached as it gobbled up over half the shaft, feeling it stretch at her insides pleasantly, delving into her steaming depths without any effort at all.

Her hips rolled forward, sliding along the cock in a grinding movement that had the flesh rubbing together powerfully. Silken walls stretched and shivered while dense cockmeat pulsated with life as her movements sent them grinding, and Ashe let out a little sigh. Her ass bounced at strange angles as Evelynn sought out different, intense sensations, and used the pole of a cock to prod at each one of her sensitive spots - a twerk here, a dip there, thrusting a bulbous tip into pressure-points that left her insides weak and quivering. 

Her pussy walls fluttered against the cock, making Ashe groan further. What Evelynn did wasn’t a traditional cowgirl at all, nor was it one elevated by how good it was; it was a depraved and almost lustful thing, where she used her extreme skill and finesse to send her insides shifting and bending in all the wrong ways, exposing the cock to the kinds of sensations one couldn’t get outside of a specially-designed sex-toy. Her insides were practically vibrating as she fucked herself into a gooey mess, every inch of pink flesh quivering and spasming and roiling against the turgid cock, and she felt Ashe’s fingers get tighter still.

“So thick,” Eve moaned with exaggeration, playing it up until the lust was hot and heavy. Her hips bounced her up before dropping her back down, using the pole of her dick as a plaything. “This is the best cock I’ve ever had, Ashe. It’s like it was _made_ for me.”

Ashe moaned, grabbing Eve’s ass tight and letting the flesh bulge out between her fingers. She let out a hot, heavy breath as Evelynn worked herself up and down, caressing the thick meat with her sopping outer lips and the tight tunnel of flesh inside. The cock delved deeply through her slit with each movement she made, distending them around her girth, creating lewd churning noises that hung thick in the air. Eve wiggled and rolled her hips, moving around like a dancer, teasing the cock as it plunged into her warmth. It fluttered in turn, and Ashe let out increasingly lustful noises that delighted Evelynn.

“They really breed you nobles well,” she gasped, “Because your cock is just _perfect._ ”

She groaned as she pumped herself along the cock, her spine dipping in further and further and her ass jutting out more and more by the moment - by the movement. She slapped down on the cock with fast, brisk movements, but maintained a smooth roll that shouldn’t have been possible otherwise. She didn’t make it all the way down on the cock because of the angle, but she got lower and lower with each downward stroke. She could feel the cock twitch and Ashe’s fingers get tighter, for Evelynn was essentially teasing her - taking the cock in at different depths, fucking against it as she wished. It was a two-way street, though, and her own insides ached with the desire to feel it impale her core.

“You _are_ good at this,” Ashe told her, her cool voice tinged through with arousal. Still, she was calm and cool, and Eve was loving every last bit of it. “Now turn around, and show me why I should let you use my palace.”

It was a command that Eve was all too gleeful to follow along with, especially after Ashe reached back with her firm hand and sent it slapping against the doughy curve of her ass. She hadn’t expected it, and it sent a squeezing thrill through her pussy, letting it ripple down against the cock. She bit her lip and ground back, shifting her snatch against the dick, feeling it fill out her walls just a bit more. She held it for a moment before pulling away, sliding off with a particularly wet noise, and rose off of Ashe’s lap.

“With pleasure,” Eve drawled, twisting around in the driver’s seat, displaying a range of flexibility in the lift of her legs and the twist of her torso that people outside of her profession couldn’t easily match. Ashe stared with passionate eyes and a nipped lower lip, watching as Eve twisted around in her lap and set them face-to-face. She rose up, lifting herself off the compartment, setting one dainty foot down on the console - her heel kicked off quickly - and then the other to Ashe’s right, on the seat. 

The head of the cock nudged against her lower lips as she settled back and leaned, using the steering wheel as a brace against the middle of her spine and letting her hair fall over the dashboard in a sweep of magenta. Her thong was pulled down further, stretched over her thigh to the point of snapping, and her hands quickly tagged at her own halter-style top and lifted it up and over her plump breasts; large C-cups in size, the second biggest in K/DA, but tiny compared to Ashe’s generous D’s. Ashe stared at the pink nipples, one of them pierced through with a shiny gold ring as tiny as a thumbtack, and licked her lips. Her hands moved to grab Evelynn’s toned thighs, spreading them out wider as she dripped down on the fat, glistening dick.

Because of the angle she was at - leaning at a forty-five-degree angle against the wheel, and Ashe sitting straight - she had to bend the cock backward with her hand, straining the glorious rod of cockmeat more than normal. It was all worth it, though, when she pushed down on the straining rod, letting it bury itself in the warm heat of her pussy. Ashe groaned as she filled out the clenching tunnel once more, and Evelynn bit her lip to suppress her throaty sigh of satisfaction. 

She went down, pushing against the cock, moving her hips with as much skill as she could in the awkward position. She used the steering wheel as a brace, holding her back steady as she undulated her lower body and sent her hips bucking. She rolled herself along the cock, pushing her hips down, moving in a wave-like pattern. Inch after inch was gobbled up by greedy cunt lips, and as she lifted her hips and pushed down, using her muscles to do so, she got it deeper than before.

“Oh,” Ashe sighed, her hands gripping Evelynn’s thighs powerfully. “That’s _nice._ ”

“It is,” Evelynn affirmed, sinking down on the cock with lustful desire. Her hips flexed as she pushed down, her hands reaching behind her and setting forearms down on the dashboard. Using them to steady herself, she lifted her hips with her stomach muscles alone, and flexed her hips with all the belly-dancing skill at her disposal to send them crashing down on the fat pillar of girldick below. She thrust with firm, sure movements, slamming down on inch after inch of white-fleshed cockmeat, taking it down further and further. “Oh, _fuck,_ it _is._ ”

Down she went, her cunt sliding along the broad slab of dickmeat, letting it stretched out her tight cunny with each downward stroke. Though her movements were smooth and rolling like the waves of the sea, the angle made her insides bulge and flex awkwardly; she was sent jabbing down on a rod stretched the other way around, and it pushed her out at all the weirdest angles. It only made her insides surge with pleasure, though, clamping down with gratification, and she could see it had a similar effect on Ashe. Her face tightened and brows dipped in, her cool breaths coming out harder and faster by the moment.

“Oh, fuck me,” Evelynn whined exaggeratedly, biting her lip and throwing her head back. “Oh, fuck this pussy, Ashe.”

Ashe growled as she grabbed Evelynn’s thighs hard and spread them wide enough to snap her thong. Her hips bucked up to meet Evelynn’s descending pelvis, and she sank the last two inches of thick cock deep into her pliant snatch. The magenta-haired diva groaned loudly and lewdly as she was impaled right through on the too-long cock, feeling it probe her deepest points and rub against her womb like it was her toy to conquer; and gosh, did Evelynn want Ashe to conquer her.

“Fuck me,” she groaned, gripping the dashboard with long-nailed fingers, trying to plant her feet a bit more firmly around them as Ashe started to move.

Ashe thrust up, bucking her hips in the same measure that Evelynn sank down, meeting one another with satisfying claps. Wet noises filled the car as juices were churned in the liquid heat of her cunt, stirred around by the massive rod of her cock and forced aside in thick strings. She plunged in achingly deep, making her body sing with satisfaction and gratification all set to the backdrop of the purring engine. It sent vibrations through Evelynn's body, working away at her core as if it were a vibrator, satiating both her physical cravings and her materialistic ones all in the same motion.

God, what would it be like if Ashe fucked her on the hood while the car was on?

"Oh, fuck, Ashe," she moaned whorishly, biting down on her lip hard enough to draw blood. Her breasts bounced with each up and down movement, the firm flesh wobbling in vague circles that drew the eye. Ashe's own breasts trembled in her top, with her neckline showing just enough of her snowy cleavage to make the mouth water. "That's it, baby - _oh,_ fuck me -"

She leaned back further, shifting the wheel. Her leg moved out further, spreading her thighs wider, and almost knocked against the gear shift. Ashe, for a moment, glanced around, noting the awkwardness of Eve's position, and her eyes glinted hard. 

"Let me turn off the car," She husked, clearly worried in case their fucking shook something loose and sent them moving, but Eve only shook her head and thrust her hips hard enough to draw a gasp.

"No," she gasped, "no, don't. I love the feeling of it running through my body. It's so -" She paused, her hips hammering down on the turgid shaft, " _-fucking_ \- hot."

Ashe stared, and then let out a low chuckle. "Oh? So you're that kind of girl, huh?"

"You should see me on Akali's motorcycle," she husked, and Ashe matched her with a grin.

"I have one, too," she purred, brushing at her white hair. "If you like engines so much, then maybe you'll be amicable to breaking in my garage? There are - hm, at least a dozen or so cars I haven't gone through yet."

"Oh, you're a fucking godsend," Evelynn moaned, her hips clapping down with force. Her breasts bounced higher as she frantically bucked her hips along the dick, while her ass bounced and flatted itself against Ashe's thighs. 

Ashe only laughed. Her hands left her spread thighs and grabbed at her fleshy breasts, gripping the two of them firmly. She bounced them from the undersides for a brief moment, watching the ripples pass through the doughy mounds, before grabbing them more roughly by the sides. Her fingers dug in as she clamped down on them, squeezing in and pushing down with her palms, actively groping Evelynn's chest. She wasn't as rough as others, and remained the professional, rich and well-bred woman she presented herself as, but there was no denying the lust in her actions and the greed in her movements. 

She pulled back long enough to slap one of her bouncing breasts, sending the breastflesh crashing off to the side. Ashe let out a small smile as she watched the flesh wobble within the cage of her hands, and took her time in feeling them out with fluttering fingers. Their hips thrust together all the while, with Evelynn's slamming down with ringing force and Ashe's thrusting up with awe-inspiring precision. She sank into her welcoming warmth over and over again, hilting against her womb, and Evelynn was in bliss.

Fingers pushed against her nipples, plucking at them with teasing moments and pressing them down with her thumbs, and Evelynn gasped with incessant need. Her hips bucked frantically, her back grinding against the wheel, her feet adjusting and readjusting as she tried to find the best position to fuck herself down on Ashe. Vibrations juddered through her all the while, the purring of the car her backdrop and her beat at the same time; she fucked herself to the sound of its low thrumming, feeling it make her core turn gooey and messy.

"Oh, baby," Evelynn groaned. "Fuck, I'm going to cum for you, Ashe, _fuck_ -"

"You'd better," Ashe sighed, her breath coming through her teeth in a hiss. "Because I'm close, too."

"Cum for me, Ashe," Evelynn said quickly, fucking herself down on the throbbing pillar with ever-increasing need. "Cum inside me, gorgeous, _please_ -"

"You don't have a problem with me cumming inside?" Ashe asked, her voice a breathless laugh. "Filling up this tight cunt?"

"Not if it's you," Evelynn groaned. "LeBlanc wouldn't - _hah_ \- let me get pregnant, but you could do anything you want to me, Ashe."

"That's what I like to hear," Ashe purred, all lust and desire - the kind of desire that showed just how much she thought of others, and how powerful she knew she really was. She was a woman that owned women like Evelynn, as if it were a simple, cosmic fact.

She was perfect, Evelynn decided.

"Cum inside me," Evelynn almost pleaded, unsure if she was still playing up the words and the scenario or if it was all genuine desire. "Fill my womb up, Ashe!"

Ashe thrust up one final time as Evelynn slammed down, and gravity allowed her to win out. She sent Ashe's pelvis crashing down against the seat as her hips thumped down against pale skin with a tremendous, fleshy clap, and suddenly there was nothing but warmth: her cock erupted in orgasm, sending a rope of sticky, warm seed splattering against her insides, and Evelynn's groans took on a new edge. She rolled her hips frantically as her own peak hit her hard, washing through her in a wave, sending pleasure-waves tingling along every single limb and nerve ending.

Her insides spasmed and rippled, greedily sucking and milking the shaft of cockmeat, drawing out her sperm by the loadful. Ashe's cock throbbed violently as it sent cum rushing out, each rope hitting her insides with an almost palpable thump and a sudden rush of warmth. Each rope was long and sticky, draping across pink walls and holding fast, like one foolishly licking metal in the winter. Rope after rope filled her insides, lashing across every available inch of pink. her cervix was bombarded, with stitch after stitch of fluid crisscrossing until it looked like a net had been cast over it. 

Warm baby-batter filled her womb, sloshing around thickly. It felt like glue, the thickness of it remarkable and wonderful in equal measure. It was the kind of stuff that was impossible to shift and dangerously virile; cum meant for impregnation and carrying the best possible genes Ashe could have. Breeding like hers demanded nothing less, and her load was certainly meant for just that: breeding a good, proper heir into whatever girl was lucky enough to be impaled on her cock. Though Evelynn was nice and safe in her cushiony job, and moreover, she was sure she’d make for a terrible mother, there was still immense gratification in being filled up with her hot, potent baby-batter, which claimed her like the slut she was.

Her hips rolled and bucked as semen filled her up, pushing out inner walls in bulges and knots. It slurped around the thick rod of fuckmeat with lewd, sloppy noises, and ran down the connection of their nethers in thick, stringy lines. It flowed from her well-fucked petals and down over Ashe’s pelvis, but for every drop that slipped free, another pump was forced inside. Ashe’s load was as massive as her cock, and Evelynn took it all with a greedy sort of satisfaction that she rarely got to indulge in. 

“Perfect,” Evelynn sighed, her eyes fluttering. She pushed off the wheel to settle properly in Ashe’s lap, and leaned into her properly. She grabbed Ashe by the face, and saw the rich woman’s lips twitch - she was unused to such an action, presumably, but was taking it well. “You are absolutely beautiful, baby, and your cock is fantastic.”

“Do you say that to all your sponsors, or just the ones that fuck you particularly well?”

Evelynn laughed, and Ashe smiled. “I say it often, but I mean it less so. And here? Believe me, I mean it.”

“I can tell that you’re telling the truth,” Ashe hummed, her hands caressing Evelynn’s waist. “May I do the same?”

“Absolutely.”

“I’m not looking to sponsor a band,” Ashe told her, her voice low and thrumming. It sent a shiver up and down Evelynn’s spine, and she giggled as Ashe’s stiff and almost prudish look melted away with a clever twitch to her lips. “I’m looking to invest in some - how do you say - profitable sugar babies.”

“Oh?”

Ashe smiled. “I saw you all on stage, and in that last video, and I was stricken.”

Evelynn smiled, a predator’s grin. “So you saw us in our sexy little getups, and you wanted to buy us?”

“I’m not so foolish to think I can buy and manage a band, but I’m certainly interested in being your sugar mother - all four of you, that is.” Her azure eyes gleamed. “You’ll earn me some profit, and my sponsorship will profit all of you directly - sets, objects… shopping sprees, you understand.”

Evelynn let out a low giggle, and lowered her face until she ghosted above the beautiful woman’s face. “So you’re going to invest in our band, throw money and gifts our way, take care of us, and get us to fuck you? Is that about right, Ashe?”

“That’s quite correct, yes.” Ashe tilted her head, a smile on her pretty lips. “Is it doable?”

“Absolutely,” Evelynn laughed, setting her lips against the underside of Ashe’s sharp jawline. “You wouldn’t even have to sponsor us for that.”

“No, I wouldn’t, but then I wouldn't be able to say you’re all mine,” Ashe hummed, and Evelynn giggled against her jaw. 

“Well, I certainly agree,” Evelynn said, lips close to snowy skin. Her body radiated heat, and the ache in her cunt was building up again. “I’ll bring it up to the girls, but all LeBlanc wanted me to do was get you on board, and we’re certainly on the same page.”

“Are we?” Ashe cocked her head, granting Eve more access. “Negotiations aren’t done, yet.”

“Oh? Then what was all this, for?”

“You accosted me,” Ashe said simply, and Eve giggled. “And fucked yourself against me. Who am I, a lady, to say no?”

“Clever girl,” she purred, kissing along her neck. “Well, then, what would it take to get that palace of yours?”

“What would?” Ashe let out a lilting laugh. “Tomorrow, I’ll pick you all up in a limo bus, and we’ll… take the scenic route around the city. Then I’ll show you my palace, and you can all judge if it would fit the bill. Then, you will all spend the night, _and_ the next day.”

Evelynn pretended to consider it as she kissed along a refined jawbone. “...It’s doable, I believe.”

Ashe flashed perfect teeth. “I’m glad.”

“Ahri will be ecstatic,” Evelynn mused. “Akali will pretend not to care about anything money-related, but if you start telling her what to do or… force her to do something, she’s going to love you. Kai’Sa’s going to be like a blushing teen and pretend to be reluctant, but she’s going to be waving that fat ass of hers in your face all day, waiting for you to give her attention.”

“Good to know,” Ashe laughed. “But we have an entire ride back for you to tell me every last sordid detail about your girl group, Evelynn.”

“That I do.” She left a hickey on Ashe’s neck, her insides burning furiously at the idea of marking her up. “With detours?”

“ _Plenty._ ”

  
  


* * *


	5. Prestige Kai'Sa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai'Sa breaks in the new Prestige line that LeBlanc developed.

* * *

"You look fantastic, Kai'Sa," LeBlanc purred, her face alight with desire.

"Aha - thanks," Kai'Sa replied nervously, shuffling from foot to foot and scratching her cheek timidly. She was pretty bad with compliments, if she was being honest with herself, and extremely unused to such blatant stares of desire. That didn't mean she didn't like it, though, and inwardly, she preened. 

"It fits just perfect," LeBlanc continued, her eyes roving over every last inch of Kai'Sa's body as if undressing her. "I knew this was a good idea. Oh, the sales..." She licked her lips very, very slowly, and Kai'Sa resisted the urge to bite down on her lip.

LeBlanc's clever plan? Get each of the girls a new, big solo part in their next songs, and have each of them dress up in an entirely new and diva-like outfit. Kai'Sa was to be the first, and so the 'Prestige Kai'Sa Event' was born - nearly three months of designing and drafting, all to get the youngest member of K/Da in an entirely new style and outfit. 

It wasn't that different from her usual, though, she had to admit, but far more garish - and she did look damn good, if she said so herself. Her black latex pants had been replaced by a somehow tighter pair of white latex pants, the material so shiny that the light bounced off it in dazzling rays. The strings that had arced around her thighs and belly were replaced by a much higher waist, going up and over her hips and toward her waistline in almost last-century fashion. Her top had been made more conservative - a real surprise to her - and it went down to her ribcage now, while still cupping and pushing up the modest line of her chest. It, too, was a startling, clean white, as if to market her 'purity'.

If only.

A shiny, glimmering golden crop-jacket was tossed around her torso, only going a smidge further than her top and just part of the way down her arms. It was too garish for her tastes, but it matched the golden banding along her crop top and the new, dyed blonde of her hair. Extensions had been put in to lengthen her bangs, and just an inch added to the uncoiled length of her naturally-long hair. K/DA had changed their hair colours many times, and there was no problem in dying it over and changing styles just to make things different, but it was Kai'Sa's first time going blonde - and it looked great. It was like spun gold, shinier and brighter than Ahri's, and the low-cut bangs gave her a sultry, Evelynn-like appearance. 

Honestly? Kai'Sa felt _hot_. She knew she was, and she was told regularly by her bandmates, even when they weren't getting way too handsy with her. It was rare that she felt so attractive, though, and it was certainly making her want to mature her style up in the future. 

"Think this is going to be good?" Kai'Sa asked LeBlanc, and already knew her answer. 

"Of course," LeBlanc purred, striding forward with clicking heels. Though LeBlanc was decently tall and her heels added height, Kai'Sa's heels were taller -stripper heels, really - and she was taller naturally, giving her a good few inches on her Manager. It didn't make her feel any better about it, though, certainly not with the gleam in the older woman's eye. "You're gorgeous, and this makes you look like the radiant star you are. That you deserve to be."

"T-thanks," she replied, a touch timid. Oh, she really wasn't good with older women... or people that were just so much more mature than her... 

LeBlanc stepped right up into her personal space, as if she owned it - which she did, in a way. She set a hand against Kai'Sa's chin and pushed it up, and the younger girl complied with her hand, baring the slender curve of her neck. LeBlanc examined her carefully, coyly, not at all caring for the eyes of the dressers and designers that were probably huddled just around the corner. Her other hand set itself down on the bare expanse of her toned midriff, and carefully rubbed at the now modest display - between the high waistband and the lower top, there was left of her marvellous core to ogle and touch. 

"I never imagined more clothing would make you hotter, but there it is," LeBlanc laughed softly, eagerly licking her lips. 

"Ah - well. You know." Kai'Sa swallowed tentatively. "Desire to see me out of it, and all that. I guess."

"You might be right," the Manager drawled. Her hands slipped around the flanks of her body, cupping the broad, sexy curves of her hips, the second most fantastic in the band, and then swept around. LeBlanc stepped in close, almost pulling Kai'Sa into a hug, and putting them face-to-face. Her hands went straight for her ass in the most predictable way possible, and she eagerly palmed the fat curves that strained against the tight, white latex. 

Kai'Sa knew she was going to do it, but that didn't stop her from letting out a subvocal groan as LeBlanc's stiff fingers pushed into the meat of her ass, squeezing down and digging deep into the plump flesh. The Latex was tight and clinging, and just like her last outfit, outlined the full curves of her massive ass just perfectly. It had a bit more give this time around, though, better designed for those that wanted to grope her, and LB most certainly did. 

Cupping two large palmfuls of assflesh, LeBlanc squeezed down. Fingers sank in deep and the bridge of her palms pushed down, causing the skin to bend and dip pleasantly. Kai'Sa bit her lip at the sensation, and wondered just why it felt so good when everyone - her manager, her not-sugar-momma-sponsor, her bandmates, her playmates - played with it. LeBlanc, meanwhile, smiled devilishly, watching Kai’Sa's minute reactions and taking satisfaction from them. 

"Perfect elasticity and softness," the Manager noted, a clever smile on her lips. "Oh, and the pants are nice, too."

Kai'Sa snorted out a laugh. 

"...You are extremely attractive in this, Kai," LeBlanc continued, staring into her eyes with such lustful intensity that the newly-minted blonde blushed. Her fingers were squeezing hard into her ass, pulling her forward into her warm embrace, and it made her shiver. LeBlanc, knowing exactly the effect this was having on her property-slash-client, pulled her in closer. Their breast squished together through the materials of their outfits - her tight, gold-lined latex, and LB's silky corset, with the bared upper portions of their titflesh gently rubbing, and Kai'Sa felt a tremor pass through her. 

"And it's making me terribly excited," LeBlanc continued, her voice dropping an octave. She didn't need to say it - Kai'Sa could feel her hardness pushing against her leg, as if there was no cloth in the way at all. Her pants were like a second skin, and the purple-haired woman's bulge was massive. She felt it grind against her, and she knew, intimately, what the woman wanted, and what was going to happen. In fact, Kai'Sa was almost counting on it.

_....God, Kai,_ she mentally berated, _don't be such a horndog. Don't let them rub off on you._

It was a pointless thought, and she knew it. 

“I think I’d like to break it in,” LeBlanc husked, sinking her fingers knuckle-deep into Kai’Sa’s fat ass. It lasted for only a moment before LeBlanc’s hand drew back and delivered a hard, painful slap to her rear, using every last ounce of force she had to smash her palm into the underside of the jutting curve and sending it bouncing upward, and Kai’Sa let out a loud gasp. “What do you think, dear?”

_Oh, fuck,_ she thought to herself, _who am I kidding?_

“S-sure, M-ma’am,” she said carefully, and swallowed hard. A cautious, careful response, measured and calm, like a respectful teen should be. All of that was like she’d been taught, but when LeBlanc slapped her ass for a second time, her palm sinking deep into the softness of her latex-clad rear, she couldn’t help but toss her long, blonde hair back and moan. Kai’Sa wasn’t going to lie and say that she was a whore like the rest of her band, but she’d never imagined that having such confident girls around her could be so _nice -_ and she was indulging in it all, like a prim and proper girl starved of attention. 

“Good.” LeBlanc was smirking - and she was still smirking as she grabbed Kai’Sa’s hips and spun her around, making the girl yelp in surprise. From practically out of nowhere, the Prestigious LeBlanc produced a series of neatly-linked, golden chains, each one fine and deft in craftsmanship. They came practically out of nowhere, as if by magic; and, given the strangeness in Kai’Sa’s circle of friends, she didn’t doubt that it was the case.

She knew exactly what the chains were for, but that didn’t stop the indignant, “Hey!” from spilling out of her lips - it was practically expected of her. LeBlanc just smiled as she sent chains whipping around Kai’Sa’s body with such dexterity that it made her concerned at just how into bondage their Manager was; but then, given what Evelynn and Akali got up to with her… 

A fine-linked chain wrapped around her legs, binding her calves together loosely, while another section of golden chain was secured around her flat, defined stomach in three loops, acting as a contemporary belt. The end of the chain was tugged up across the length of her torso and between the mounds of her breasts, with the small links diving into her cleavage. Without pause LeBlanc wrapped it around her neck, applying just enough pressure for it to feel like fingers, and Kai’Sa let out a stuttered breath. More chains were added in the blink of an eye - a section under her arms and around her shoulders, and another set just under her breasts, as if to tie it all together.

_Like a ribbon, wrapping me up like a present._ The thought made the blonde blush - Ahri had pulled that very stunt on various birthdays, leaving herself wrapped up in a bow as if she were their present. Kai’Sa just rolled her eyes when she saw it, but when Ahri offered herself up for an hour of ‘whatever you want’, the others found it hard to resist. 

“Perfect,” LeBlanc purred, and hauled on a section of chain that arched down Kai’Sa’s backside. Without a care, the Manager pulled the taller blonde forward and all but forced her onto the sole couch in the room - a nice piece of cream-coloured leather, which LeBlanc lounged on with champagne in hand and watched her girls try on outfits and styles. In Kai’Sa’s eyes the entire thing was more like a showroom than a dressing room, but what she thought hardly mattered at all. 

She wasn’t pushed onto the seats, but rather bent over the armrest of the couch. She was shoved down by a slender hand on her backside, pushing between her shoulders and bending her over like a common street whore, and Kai’Sa was hard-pressed not to love it. She gasped as LeBlanc bent her over the armrest, and she let out a louder noise as her hand crept up to grab her head, and force her down just that little bit more - bent almost at ninety-degrees, her ass pushing out like a shelf. 

Another slap hit the doughy curve, making her gasp. LeBlanc just chuckled as she leaned over Kai’Sa, her hands, again, creeping up the generous curves of her flanks, feeling her up. She blushed at her touch and tried not to shiver, but shivered regardless at the pleasant feeling. She didn’t shy away as LeBlanc grabbed her arms and brought both of them back behind her body, and quickly set them down against the small of her back. The intention was made clear when LeBlanc produced _handcuffs,_ of all things, out of literally nowhere at all, and quickly cuffed both of Kai’Sa’s wrists together with expert skill. Hands now locked tight, Kai’Sa could only shuffle her wrists and hear the fine, gold chains click. She was now totally bound, and at LB’s mercy. 

“Now let’s see how you fuck in this outfit,” LeBlanc tittered smugly, and Kai’Sa panted out hot breaths. 

Fingers dug into the high waistband of her tight pants, and with visible effort, began to peel them down. It was genuinely hard - the pants were tight enough to be a second skin, and Kai’Sa’s assets were large enough to be real obstructions. The girl was left shivering, bent over the couch, as LB laboriously - and teasingly - dragged her pants down inch by inch, literally peeling it away from her soft, youthful skin, eyes ravenously admiring the marks left behind. She rolled it over her ass with difficulty, struggling to pull it off the doughy curve. She applied pressure to the elastic waistband, and it made Kai’Sa’s ass bounce like a mass of jello; the teen couldn’t help but moan. 

She didn’t have any panties on, like usual. The pants were far too tight for it, and LB didn’t bother to develop something to fit otherwise. It was just how she wanted it, and she cooed as the soft globes of white-fleshed assmeat was left bare for her enjoyment. The latex tugged and squished against the skin, for the waistband was far firmer and tighter than the soft meat of her rear; it bent down and around the slowly-peeling pants, and it was as if LeBlanc was peeling an orange very, very slowly. 

Her pants were pulled down just far enough to spring into place underneath the curve of her ass, adding another bit of ‘bondage’ to the mix - legs _and_ thighs now bound, leaving her unable to move properly. LeBlanc’s hands immediately slammed down on her fat butt, sending the flesh clapping. She slapped it again, and Kai’Sa’s breath came out in a tremble. She bit her lip and looked over her shoulder to watch as LeBlanc mauled the softness of her ass, squishing and kneading as if it was just dough for her to play with, and she loved it. 

Soon, there was another heavier slap, and one that produced a muffled clap. It wasn’t from her hands, but rather the fat mast of her cock, which was pulled free - already fully stiff, as was entirely predictable - and sent crashing down against one smooth asscheek. Eight inches of girthy, yet surprisingly slender, cock came slapping down, the vascular underside producing loud smacks as it hit her ass. Kai’Sa could feel her sheer hardness and pulsating need against her springy teen skin, and it made her bit down on her lip. 

“G-geez,” she said, trying to sound put-off and diligent, like a good girl, “if you tease me so much, we’re not going to make schedule…”

“ _I_ make the schedule,” LeBlanc laughed, but ran her tongue over dark lips. “But you’re right - I can’t wait another moment.”

Her words were a promise and a statement both, and so she didn’t wait a single moment longer. To Kai’Sa’s glee, LeBlanc sent her cock thrusting down between the soft clefts of her ass, and mashed her thick, bulbous tip against the entrance of her snatch. The blonde yelped as the heavy cock came pushing right on through, applying enough force to make her insides coil in sudden anticipation for all of three seconds before LeBlanc just sent it thrusting forward. She didn’t hesitate to slam Kai’Sa full of hot, dense cockmeat, and the teenager wasn’t complaining at all. 

She groaned with sudden satisfaction as the dense shaft of cockmeat slammed into her lower folds, driving into the first few inches of her velvet sheath with ease. She was tight, of course, but wet with need, and her petals were already wide and willing from the ass-play. Her body knew it was going to be pleased, and it _craved_ it - so when the cock came barreling through, stretching out the soft pink around the pale girth and started to push into her depths beyond, she was happy. She almost panted under her breath as the cock slipped down, further and further by the moment, LeBlanc’s own voice rising up in a pleasure-soaked humm. 

“Perfect,” she voiced, and the word sent a thrill through Prestige Kai’Sa. In the next moment, though, LeBlanc’s hand was slamming down on the top of her golden head, and the girl yelped as she was forced down further still - her face forced into the couch, far below the armrest itself, leaving her ass-up and head-down in a degrading position. And yet, she didn’t mind it at all, not as the cock came thrusting through in a glorious roll, making her insides shiver. 

“D-damn,” she hissed under her breath, barely even audible to her own ears. She bit her lip clumsily, as the hold on her head and the way her cheek was mashed into the seating made it hard to move. 

“You are just perfectly tight, Kai’Sa,” LeBlanc husked, her hips drawing back with a smooth roll. The withdrawal of the cock made her snatch ache and flex around it, desperately clinging, begging _for more._ LeBlanc didn’t immediately give it to her, and pulled her wide cock all the way out with a wet sound and a shifting of pink walls. The head was extracted from her clinging lips with a liquid pop, the folds almost _begging_ for dick; of course, Kai’Sa wasn’t as picky as Akali, and had no mind for who or what was satisfying her - dick, fingers, tongues - but right now, she _wanted_ it. “The way your cunt clings is just perfect.”

LeBlanc thrust forward with another smooth roll - not very fast, not very slow, just a perfectly intense pace that was nice and satisfying. Another shudder passed through Kai’Sa as she was gently filled out by the hard, stiff meat, feeling her insides contract tightly around it. She let out a whimpering groan as the cock delved through her lush folds, piercing her tight, teen pussy. But, just as quickly, and before she got all of her cock inside, she was pulling back again; smoothly, cyclically, her hard dickhead rubbing up against her insides in full before popping out again. 

“LeBlanc,” Kai’Sa groaned, her voice partially muffled, “I -” She bit her lip. “The schedule -”

“I know you want it,” the woman giggled, her voice lilting and dominant. “You don’t have to be afraid to admit it around me. I’d fill this pussy wherever you wanted.

That, Kai’Sa knew. She also knew the inherent dangers of that, because LeBlanc was all about just how far she could take things, and how much she could get out of it. Kai’Sa could kiss her freedom goodbye if she was too silly about it, as other teen idols had before her. Luckily she was far too smart for such things, even if the offer was somewhat tempting; and, in the end, there was _something_ appealing about Kai’Sa herself being in charge, instead. 

Kai’Sa gasped again as the iron-hard spear of cockmeat drove back into her cunt, penetrating her for a third time so far, and spreading her out as if it was the first. Her walls were tight, and just like elastics, sprung back into place immediately. Having the cock go all the way out and push back in was stretching her out all over again, and it sent thrills through her brain. She loved the feeling of it, and she didn’t hide the rush of pleasure that it filled her with. The cock was just so pleasant - girthy, long, and smooth like silk. As it stabbed into her body deeper than before she almost arched her hips into it, but the bindings and chains prevented her from really moving. 

LeBlanc’s free hand slammed down on Kai’Sa’s ass as she pulled out yet again, dragging her stiffness through the now clamping and squeezing snatch with a liquidy squelch. Her hand squished down against the fat curve of her ass and sent her fingers driving in deep, letting it bulge out between them. She pulled the plump hemisphere aside, stretching the springy flesh off to the side to better reveal the pink line of her cunt, which was obscenely stretched around her thick pole. Not the widest she’d taken, granted, but it was _wonderful._

And, as the cock came sinking right back down, she had to admit that was just as wonderful. Her insides bent around the cock, eagerly pulling at it, almost gobbling up the many stiff inches that were driven into her velvet tightness. The obscene length of dickmeat was shoved into her tunnel and pierced through her vice-tight folds, getting deeper and deeper by the moment, and Kai’Sa let out a throaty gasp. 

LeBlanc retracted _again,_ and Kai’Sa fidgeted uncontrollably on the edge of the couch - but with her head pinned down, ass raised high like she was a bitch in heat, and her body bound, she could do nothing but send chains clinking. The soft flesh of her ass was squeezed and played with, causing her pussy to gush happily, and provided a wet pool for LeBlanc’s cock to dive back into moments later. Her hips pushed down firmly, her impaling spear stretching her out _again,_ and the blonde moaned with satisfaction. 

Her cock thundered down with just a bit more force, her hips rolling smoothly. The underside of her vascular shaft ground across the length of her insides as her pelvis rolled, and her dickhead stretched the lush pinkness before drawing back at an agonizing rhythm. It left her dripping wet, her snatch sopping and tingling with desire, and LeBlanc almost played it like a fiddle as she moved and thrust and fucked. She knew what she was doing, and Kai was not the first teen she’d broken in. 

Her hips slammed down even harder, and her dick almost bottomed out inside her. Kai’Sa let out a panting and heady breath as the dick reached luxuriously deep, and a shiver wracked her body. Her arms flexed uselessly, making her handcuffs clatter, and her legs strained against their bindings - both the chains, and her own too-tight pants. The cock, meanwhile, just pushed and pulled through her contracting tunnel, fucking right through the rippling and making her yelp even more. 

Down LeBlanc went, driving her shaft inside, more and more force added by the moment. When her hips finally clapped against the lush hemisphere of her ass, Kai’Sa almost squealed - but held back. The impact was loud and ringing, and her ass squished down comfortably around LeBlanc’s hips. At the same time her dick hilted itself entirely inside her clenching chasm, allowing her fat balls to press against her gushing slit. The feeling was intense, and it was just as intense as LeBlanc pulled back and repeated the motion, driving her dick inside with more force and letting clap against her ass. 

“If you didn’t make so much money shaking this ass on stage,” LeBlanc husked, her hand playing with Kai’Sa’s hair even as she drove her face into the leather couch, “you could make _so_ much more shaking it for money. Porn, escorting, camgirling - doesn’t matter.”

Kai’Sa didn’t even consider her lewd words, but she did like to hear it. She gasped needfully as LeBlanc’s hips clapped against her ass, sending the flesh rippling out around the point of impact. Each smack was accompanied by the balls-deep thrust, allowing her pussy to practically milk the pale girth; almost agonizingly, the cock was just shy of her cervix, and she was waiting, eagerly, for it to smash against it. Her backside arched as best as it could, but the bondage kept her steady and locked in place; she only looked _more_ slutty trying to do it, rather than actually achieving it.

“How I adore this cunt,” LeBlanc continued to praise, as if knowing that was Kai’Sa’s kink. “Taking my cock so well.”

Her hips thumped down, driving against the fat shelf of assflesh time and time again. Her inner walls were stretched out pleasantly around the dense shaft of cockmeat, and she moaned under her breath each time it worked through her body. Her clinging insides were forced apart by the pale girth, only for them to spring back into place when LB decided to pull all the way out and penetrate her again. Her cunt lips were wide, like the petals of a flower, and oozing liquid; eager and desperate for each impaling stroke.

Another slap sent Kai’Sa yelping and her ass rippling with motion. Hips descended in great, swinging arcs, bringing to bear the full length of her meaty cock on each thrust. Each rutting motion had her ass jumping up and down, in the instants where it wasn’t, instead, being used as a cushion for her pelvis. Hips bounded forward and slammed into her ass again and again, sending flesh clapping in near-perfect arcs that left her moaning. LeBlanc made little sound at all, and looked particularly dominant as she left the teen groaning. 

The cock hilted itself in her steaming depths again and again, but still, it didn’t quite reach her cervix - yet. As much as a shame as it was, the way she was slamming against her ass, sending the peachy flesh jiggling like jello, was more than enough so satiate her lusts, and she enjoyed it immensely. She tried to buck her hips, to the sound of strained chains, but she just _had_ to rub herself on the fat cock. She made her insides shift wetly and lewdly, and this time, LeBlanc let out a throaty groan of approval. 

Her ass fit comfortably against LeBlanc’s pelvis, smooshing against the flat, pale skin with each forward thrust. The impacts rang out into the empty air, filling it with lewdness; an endless beat of flesh on flesh, a staccato beat of _clap-clap-clap._ It sent Kai’Sa’s jaw trembling and her bound hands flexing, and when LeBlanc thrust _particularly_ hard, driving the tip into her inner walls at an intoxicating angle, she could almost reach out and touch her pelvis. 

The teen raggedly bucked her hips, in defiance of her bondage. Her spine arched to accept the thrusts, even though she could barely move, and offered up the moon-shape of her weighty ass to her manager. Flesh clapped and bounced over and over as the dick rammed in nice and hard, leaving her gasping breathlessly, and she took pleasure out of it. She was fucked against the armrest, her face driven down into the leather and her pelvis smashing into the hard edge. Her lithe body was extended down in a degrading sweep that left her gasping, and when her knees knocked into the side, she mewled. 

All of it made LeBlanc laugh. “You’re so eager to be fucked, hm? Well, Kai’Sa, why don’t you show me just how badly you want it?”

She pulled out entirely, and Kai’Sa let out an honest, regretful moan, her hand hanging, blonde hair strewn over her face, a hot breath on her lips. She was pulled off the edge of the couch by a hand on her chains, an act which caused the golden links to rub across her body in ways that made her shiver. And, in another instant, and _far_ too deftly to be anything other than magic, each chain and loop was slipping away from her, like water pouring over her curves when she left a pool. Her handcuffs were undone in moments, and tossed aside with a sultry giggle.

“Come now, Kai’Sa, dear,” LeBlanc purred, slapping her oversized ass _again._ She twirled and sat down on the couch, crossing one leg over the other, her cock glistening with fluids, and patted the seat beside her. “Show me what you can do.”

Kai’Sa panted for half a minute as she tried to regain her bearings, and ran a hand through her new bangs. Then, with a sigh and a sway of her hips that would have put Ahri to shame, she rounded on LeBlanc, slammed a hand down on her leg, and hauled it aside, presenting her lap. LeBlanc watched with glimmering eyes as Kai’Sa spun around as if she were on stage, her confidence soaking through, and she waved her bare, fleshy ass in front of her face with a seductive roll of her pelvis. 

She was just as quickly dropping down, her hips rolling mesmerizingly, drawing the eye even as she descended on the cock. She hunched into LeBlanc’s lap, one hand tossed out behind her to grab the spine of the couch, while the other reached down to grab her dick and steady it upward; giving herself a clear target. There was no hesitation on her part: as a dancer, everything needed to be brisk and snappy and precise, and that held true for riding a cock reverse-cowgirl. 

Or so she convinced herself. 

Her ass collapsed on LeBlanc’s lap as her cunt slammed down onto her throbbing girldick, impaling herself with almost ravenous lust. She was horny as hell, and there was no denying it - so she didn’t. She pushed down onto the throbbing pillar with a sigh of relief, letting it slide through her wide-stretched cunt lips that were just _begging_ to be filled, and worked herself down. Inch after throbbing inch pierced through her lush tunnel, spreading it nice and wide, gobbling up every last bit of it that Kai’Sa could get her pussy on. 

“Gorgeous,” LeBlanc purred, her hands grasping Kai’Sa’s thick thigh. 

Her hips fell down with force, and her ass landed in LeBlanc’s lap with a ringing and resounding clap. The plump curve mashed down _hard,_ with Kai grinding her ass firmly, letting the flesh ripple and roll while her insides were ground and stirred up by the thick meat-rod. Yet, just as quickly, she was rising back up, her need urging her to move fast and hard. She dragged the cock out of her clamping snatch with a flex of her strong, athletic legs, which had even her stoic manager groaning out of pleasure. 

She slammed back down onto the pillar of dickmeat, letting it fill her up in a single rush of movement. She simply slammed her weight down, letting her hips just _fall,_ and the meat of her ass clapped almost painfully loudly. The dick impaled her straight through, piercing into her hottest depths with ease, and Kai’Sa let out a throaty breath of satisfaction. She ground her hips forward for a ragged moment, bucking and twitching with her broad waistline, grinding the shaft inside of her to a fireworks display of pleasure - all before doing it all again. 

Her hips dragged up with all the finesse of a dancer, sliding along the shaft with a devastatingly smooth roll of her hips that was downright sinful, and a snappy buck to punctate her rise. LeBlanc let out a groan as her dick bumped across the length of her gushing slit, rubbing against the fluttering walls that tried to milk her then and there. When Kai’Sa dropped back down her moan became thicker, and the teen was filled with delight at drawing that reaction out of the older woman. 

Kai'Sa was amazing with the movement of her hips, and it was no secret. Even LeBlanc was left moaning at the cyclical rolls, the rubbing, and the side to side grinding. She had perfect her dancing over years, and she knew how to move her body in any possible style. Hell, sometimes, when they watched movies as a group or went to a theater, one of the girls- namely Evelynn - would just make her sit on their lap, to her mortification, and then she'd unintentionally - or intentionally, if Kai'Sa was being truthful - dance and grind in their laps, idly practicing her dancing hips and leaving them both so thoroughly aroused and soaking wet that they'd bang in the nearest private place. LeBlanc, now exposed to all of it, couldn't suppress her contentment at her raw talent. 

What could Kai'Sa say? She liked being good at what she did, and she had a not-at-all subtle praise kink for it. Her friends had picked up on it quick, and could use it to their advantage. LeBlanc knew it to some lesser extent, it seemed, but she was just as helpless to the rise and fall of her hips, the buck and descent of her ass, and the way she so sinfully swayed her broad, sexy hips. 

Okay, so maybe she got off a little too much on being the center of attention, and being praised. But compared to her band, it was basically nothing, right? Just a guilty pleasure, she liked to tell herself, and pointedly ignored any other avenue of thought. It was far easier to lose herself in the teasing sway of her fat ass and the rise and fall in her partner's ass, and that was exactly what she did. 

Toned, defined dancer’s legs pushed her up and down the cock, letting her bounce with a smoothness that could have made a girl cum then and there - or so Ahri told her, but what did Kai’Sa know? Everyone she fucked was a hung stud with the stamina to go for hours, so she just moved how she wanted to. She thrust off the throbbing dickmeat before slamming back down with force, letting her ass clap powerfully. The flesh rebounded off her lap, bouncing high, and shivers of satisfaction rolled through Kai’Sa. 

Hands travelled across the flat plane of her belly, with abdominals thrown into harsh relief by her bucking, writhing hips. Her stomach was almost as well-defined as Akali’s, and that muscle was one of the things that made them lust-worthy to their female fans: a skilled, athletic body that they just craved to run their hands over. Fingers traced over them as she sent her ass bounding up and down, back and forth, her hips flicking and bucking with dance-like motions that made herself moan. 

LeBlanc’s hands crept all the way up, and pulled at the bottom of her top. She lifted it up and over the modest line of her breasts, and quickly groped two palmfuls off the soft, fleshy masses. They were perfect handfuls, not too large and not too small, and they fit her manager’s fingers well; and her manager was quick to abuse that by squeezing and pulling, kneading them firmly, and rolling her pretty pink nipples around between her index finger and thumb. The teen gasped at the firm touch, shoulders rolling as her nipples were squeezed, but it didn’t slow the rapid up and down movements of her hips. She danced along the cock all the same, her pace never stopping, her ass clapping down at a rapid-fire beat that was harder than any song they’d ever played. 

LeBlanc’s hands slipped away from her tits with a soft giggle, but she was hardly paying attention. Her blonde hair was whipping around her head as she rode the cock hard and fast, her spine arching inward and her ass pushed out, moving in a spectacular reverse-cowgirl. She bounced up and down on the turgid dick, letting it spread out her sticky pussy walls. It pushed in deep, mashing her insides around it, piercing sodden folds over and over again in a mind-numbing rhythm. 

Her manager’s hands returned, and Kai’Sa _yelped._ Two nipple-clamps were suddenly fastened to her rosy nipples, each one unyielding and painful and somehow _awesome._ She shivered in foreign pleasure as her hips rocked and rolled, sending the dick bouncing across her sopping insides and into her steaming, churning depths. The stimulation only made her move _harder,_ and the dancing of hips got needier, more intense. She rode the cock with jaw-dropping skill, sending the wide berths flexing from side to side even as they jerked back and forth, rubbing and grinding the cock against her lush inner walls.

Her spine dipped and flexed while her hips danced along the shaft, moving in patterns that was impossible for many. She abused her dancing talent and athleticism to ride the cock like it was a stripper pole, letting it distend her inner walls in increasingly breath-taking ways. Her movements were sharp and snappy, sending her wide hips from side to side and stretching her out painfully wide before sliding back again with a smooth roll of her pelvis. Her muscles were all on display - her stomach taut, legs defined, and her arms rippling. She was still braced back, with one hand stretched to cup the spine of the couch, but as her spine bent and her ass pushed toward LeBlanc, she was forced to let go. 

She practically twerked on the thick dick, her ass rising and falling in great arcs, the flesh bouncing and jiggling before flattening itself with a massive _thump._ Sometimes she would rise up to the very head of the cock and let it languish in the softness of her parted petals before taking it back into her sopping hearth, and other times she just ground against the full length of it, letting it mash her insides into a syrupy mess. ]

“Look at you dance,” LeBlanc groaned, voice throaty and thick. “You’re easily my favorite stage dancer, you know.”

“Am I? I wonder.” Kai’Sa’s voice was equally breathless, and sometimes it would hike up into a higher pitch as the nipple clamps produced new sensation. 

“You are,” LeBlanc promised, and Kai’Sa preened. 

Her ass slammed down over and over, taking the dick _deeper_ as her flesh squished into a pillow, riding the dick like it was a horse. Each movement was sinfully perfect: a twerk of the ass to put a clubber to shame, a roll of her hips with more flexibility than someone less muscular could achieve, and a grinding movement that took incredible muscle control. Each movement let her descend on the entirety of the slab of cockmeat, ramming it into her soaking wet depths, before extracting it with a sloppy series of squelches. 

“Ride me,” LeBlanc groaned, biting her lip. “Just like that, you gorgeous little dancer.”

Kai’Sa panted as she worked herself frantically, ramming her ass down again and again, feeling hands caress the broad curve of her waist and the narrow sweep of her flanks and pushing right on past it. Her pace was hot and heavy, her focus on a single point, and she eagerly rode toward it. She could feel LeBlanc’s frustration rising in the touch of her fingers and the growl in her voice, and the throbbing of her dick was insistent besides; but she fucked on past it, slamming down with the full weight of gravity, letting her ass clap with resounding force and a violent jiggle. 

Down Kai’Sa went, pushing down as hard and fast as she could, and for a single blissful moment, the fat, throbbing dickhead _rammed_ against her cervix. Bliss soaked through the blonde, and breathlessly, she let out a gasping groan; long and protracted, her body stilling and grinding, her pleasure running high. A wave of desire burned in her stomach, and she immediately repeated the motion; going up high, and then slamming back down hard enough to turn her ass into a flat pillow of softness, all for the sake of feeling her head against her cervix again. 

She went up and down over and over again, sliding her sopping, gushing snatch along the oversize rod of dickmeat without pause. Her ass rose and fell in whopping arcs, the flesh smacking and then rippling out in waves of creamy, peachy flesh. As the dick hilted in her clenching, writhing depths her ass was forced flat, turning into the softest pillow in the world for a few brief instants. As she moved, her reddening ass was just a mass of clapping cheeks and bouncing flesh, less like an ass and more like two perfect hills of pliant dough. 

“ _God,_ you’re _perfect_ at riding cock,” LeBlanc almost - _almost_ \- growled, holding Kai’Sa’s wide hips with unsteady fingers. The girl moved without a care for her manager as she tried to find her own pleasure, and on her next downward slam she just started to grind; the head of her fuckmeat against her womb, she began to squish the spongy barrier of flesh against it, stimulating herself. Shivers of pleasure flashed through her body, and she let out a low, content moan, while her pelvis bucked hard and fast all the while, sending her snatch squelching. 

And then, her moan turned into a loud and potent squeal. LeBlanc, not one to be outdone, reached under her legs and suddenly hauled them _up,_ stretching her pliable limbs toward her head. LeBlanc knew just how far Kai’Sa could take it, and she just yanked on her well-formed calves until they were almost in-line with her body itself, and in that same motion, yanked the girl back with them. She thumped against LeBlanc’s modest chest, breasts squishing into her back, and Kai’Sa realized for a single agonizing second just how _easily_ her manager had turned the tables. 

LeBlanc was already pumping her own hips up, ramming her thick, throbbing girlcock into the sopping tightness of her cunt, instantly taking control. Her pelvis thumped upward like a hydraulic piston, driving it in deep before extracting it with a harsh rubbing and a force that left Kai’Sa groaning. She slammed her cock into Kai’Sa’s cunt with hard, brisk motions, clapping into her ass from the underside, her balls swinging up proudly. She sawed in and out, plunging her fatness into her soaked, dripping quim, and the teenager moaned. 

But LeBlanc was still upping the ante, even then. She sat up, _still_ thrusting, the claps ringing out in a staccato beat, and then stood up, folding Kai’Sa over like she was a sex-doll, displaying more strength than someone with such thin arms should have been capable of it. She folded Kai’Sa into a full nelson, easily and effortlessly, while her cock was still slamming up at a breathtaking rhythm. She drove her fuckmeat into her cunt, sending liquids gushing and squelching out in long lines of wetness, and each pump only made it worse. 

“F-fuck,” Kai’Sa moaned, “o-oh, G-God -”

Suddenly, LeBlanc slipped - her pace too fast, and her angle imprecise. Her cock popped out of her cunt with a spray of liquids and an obscenely wet noise, and Kai’Sa gasped. LeBlanc simply huffed as she realigned her hips and sent them stabbing up, but she didn’t aim for her cunt - no, this time, she slammed Kai’Sa’s _ass_ full of cock, and did so as if it was the pussy she’d just been reaming out. The girl was left to moan senselessly, her brain suddenly fuzzy and numb, as her rearmost entrance was suddenly and abruptly slammed full of hot, wet, and throbbing cock faster than she could comprehend.

LeBlanc didn’t even skip a beat. She just immediately started to fuck her throbbing cock through the velvet channel of Kai’Sa’s tight and dry asshole, ramming it through without a second care. Her hips pumped with mechanical force, driving it up into her clenching depths with as much power as she could bring to bear, fucking through the vice-tight embrace and burying every last dense inch of pale cockmeat inside. The juices and liquids coating her shaft was the only lubrication she had, but she made excellent use of it. 

With the blonde stuck in the full nelson, she was left wholly vulnerable to LeBlanc’s whims. She just bounced in her arms, her legs pinned against her athletic, lithe body by firm hands, her calves flopping around her head as hips pumped and the cock was shoved into her ass. She was filled up with inch after inch of hard cock again and again, the pace too fast and blistering to follow. For sure, it wasn’t the fastest fucking she’d ever hard, nor the hardest, and from purely ancillary observation, she knew that the girls Akali favoured could go much harder - hard enough to keep everyone awake at night as the headboards slammed into the walls at a rapid-fire pace, leaving Akali to walk out in the morning with splintered wood in her hands and the question of which website would ship headboards the fastest on her lips. 

However, at the moment, this suited Kai’Sa just fine, and it was _glorious._ Each thrust hammered into the depths of her ass, piercing through the tightening walls and burying itself in her deepest parts before shifting back again. The claps of flesh on flesh were dimmer, muffled, as LeBlanc couldn’t pull away far enough in the nelson to really slam against her ass, but she smooshed it down so much that the flesh spilled out and bulged like side-boob, creating a noise like air being forced out of a gap. 

Her dick thundered through her rear entrance, stretching it as wide as her still-sopping cunt, nailing her without reservation. It was the kind of anal fucking that would prevent her from walking straight for a good little while, but LeBlanc didn’t care. Kai’Sa would be forced to model regardless, and there were no two ways about it. Honestly, Kai’Sa wouldn’t have it any other way - she just enjoyed the hard fucking, moaning and groaning all the while, shivering at the helplessness that came with a full nelson. Sweat dripped down her body in gentle lines, and hair swung around her face - the longer and untamed locks of luscious gold being a little too difficult to manage during such intense sex. 

She didn’t mind, not as the cock kept thrusting, kept hammering into the depths of her ass. She was stretched out around it, her walls bulging to the brim, filled with cock. Every inch of her was claimed and turned out, and the cock was long enough to reach deep enough to make her body sing with delight. But cunt and ass clenched and rippled with motion, desperate for more, and the cock kept providing. In and out it worked, hammering out a lewd beat against her ass, leaving her breasts and clamped nipples to bounce proudly on her chest and her muscled core to bend and flex with motion. 

Kai’Sa was left a moaning mess, her jaw quivering and her limbs shivering as the cock railed out her ass at a pace that was too intense to follow, the meat swelling further and further by the moment. LeBlanc thrust over and over again, filling the teen’s body with a strange sense of euphoria - it was her first time being fucked in a full nelson, and that, combined with the anal, was throwing her brain for a loop. It was almost too much for her, and her reserved, shy, and generally good-girl-teen nature just fell apart. 

And yet, the slab of dickmeat just kept going, kept thrusting, ramming into her tight ass again and again and again, forcing her ass down flat and grinding against it as her insides were mashed and stirred up. Hips thrust hard and sent the vascular log rubbing across her in ways her brain couldn’t process so easily, making her groan more and more by the moment. She shivered, cunt gushing, nipples and clit aching, while limbs thrummed with electric bliss. Her legs flopped and her hair bounced along with her breasts, while her arms were proven useless, locked as they were behind LeBlanc’s; she was just there to be assfucked, and that was exactly what happened. 

“Fuck,” Kai’Sa panted, her gaze distant. “Fuck - fuck _fuck_ damn -”

Each word was just under her breath, preventing LeBlanc from hearing it, salving some of her pride - but it didn’t really matter, not with her ass acting as a sheath for throbbing girldick. It stabbed deep in an endless rhythm, stretching her out far too wide for comfort, drawing out more groans and lewder moans. Each thrust shook her body more and more, and made her holes get tighter in turn. Even though the hard cock worked her looser with each plunge, her insides were coiling with desperation, the ache too intense to ignore. LeBlanc panted heavily as her hips swung desperately, her balls rising _just_ far enough to graze the teen’s velvet furrow before descending again with a fleshy bounce.

The full nelson, however, was clearly too much for LeBlanc, who couldn’t hold the weight of a girl up for _that_ long and fuck her tight ass so powerfully. She began to slow and tire, her thrusts tapering off and growing more pronounced for it, but it still left Kai’Sa groaning. In and out the cock worked, driving through like a spear of hardness, making her feel numb and senseless - the combination of anal and nelson too new, and too much for her young mind.

Each of the upward plunges into her ass was harder, despite the slower pace, and it was more than enough to leave Kai'Sa breathless. Her jaw quivered as the cock stoked her inner fire, burning it hotter and hotter, until, with a climactic noise and a series of sudden shivers, she climaxed. It was her first time cumming from anal alone, but it proved just as satisfactory for it, and Kai'Sa rode the high of it for a few blissful moments of release, savouring the ecstasy for as long as it lasted. 

"Goddamnit," LeBlanc hissed, eyes tight, her lip captured between her teeth. Kai'Sa's sudden moaning and climax - and the resulting tightening of her ass - clearly became too much for her to easily handle, and her cock began to throb violently. "You're just too tight, Kai'Sa - Nnngh - fuck - "

Her gasp was accompanied by a hard buck of her hips, sending her dickhead straight into her ass's wall, and set itself there at the awkward angle; one throb travelled along her ass, and then another, the pulsations violent and forceful. The third was accompanied by a surge of heat, and LeBlanc let out a long, low groan of satisfaction as she began to cum. Her thick, gooey baby-batter blasted Kai'Sa's inner wall, almost flattening it under the sudden deluge of rich, white liquid, before it began to flood the rest of her insides. 

it flowed through her in a wave of liquid heat, spurting up into the depths of her ass and flowing down the length of her rippling tunnel. It pumped into her intestines at a rapid-fire pace, with the Manager's swollen baby-makers throbbing in desperate need to claim a woman as a breeding-bitch- something impossible given Kai'Sa's job, value, and the anal sex itself, but it hardly mattered to the futa's biology. Her potent seed plastered itself across inner walls and forced itself into the gaps between whitewashed pink and pale cock, squelching as it practically churned itself. 

Kai'Sa moaned, jaw quivering and limbs tight, as her ass was creampied. Ropes of semen plastered her insides and strings of the stuff painted her deepest parts in white, while still more came spurting out. She could feel each throb and pulse of the cock in intimate detail, and almost swore she could feel the cum traveling through it, too. It felt so intense that it left her shivering, and there was a needy, satisfied smile on her face for many long moments - all teeth and parted lips, her eyes just barely closed and tilted up to the ceiling. 

It all came crashing back down soon enough, but for a few moments, it was amazing. Kai'Sa, being the young teen idol she was, savoured every time she got to enjoy such sex, and beyond her bandmates and the few skilled futanari she was meant to sleep with, it was rare. In a greedy sort of way, it was the only reason why she allowed LeBlanc to basically accost and abuse her like so; a purely self-focused need that she wanted scratching. Maybe LeBlanc knew it, and it was why there was so little prompt or ceremony, but Kai'Sa didn't dare consider asking. 

The cock stopped cumming, and for a few moments she was just held there, folded over in LeBlanc's arms in a breathless heap, her breasts - nipples still clamped down upon -heaving. She focused her misting breath upward to push blonde out of her eyes, and stared out with heavily lidded and lustful eyes, while LeBlanc panted against her. The moment came and went quickly, as LeBlanc could not hold them up for any longer. She collapsed back onto the couch, and deposited Kai'Sa down beside her without much care; but the girl, ever the dancer, just rolled over and sat very, very properly, panting hard. 

"The outfit is certainly up to my specifications," LeBlanc said quickly, perhaps miffed at how much more composed Kai'Sa was. "It'll serve well, and I imagine it's going to boost your ranking considerably."

"That's really neat," she said casually in turn, still panting, still sweaty. She brushed at her bangs, pushing the sweaty locks of golden blonde out of her eyes, and mused on how they would take some getting used to. "I'm thankful for the opportunity."

"Good." LeBlanc licked her lips. "Because if you do good with this, my dear, there'll be plenty more coming your way."

Kai'Sa, too, licked her lips, but did so far more subtly. "Actually, considering how - ah, nice I look in this, maybe we can... brainstorm up some other ideas?"

LeBlanc inclined an eyebrow, and Kai'Sa bit her lip.

"I mean, my bandmates like... playing dress-up with me," she started, "so maybe we can all think of a nice style? for the future."

LeBlanc's grin was almost sharkish. "I suppose we can collect input... and test it. Intimately."

"Yes," Kai'Sa agreed, still panting. 

  
  


* * *


	6. ALLOUT Afterparty - Evelynn, Shyvana, Vi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the successful ALLOUT performance, the girls of K/DA particpate in a party in their honour. Then, once that's out of the way, they retreat to a private venue for the afterparty - only sponsers, producers, CEO's, and a whole bunch of rich studs that got K/DA to where they are and look to reap the benefits of it for themselves.  
> It is their party, however, and Evelynn's on the prowl for someone tasty enough to satisfy her for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is commissioned by DW, a different commissioner to the main one. They asked for permission to include a chapter, and it got the OK.

* * *

The lights in the house were low and dim, and the music was thrumming through carefully-mounted speakers. It was a large, spacious area, but similarly warm and cozy. Furniture had been tastefully arranged to make the same seem closer than its size indicated, but left plenty of space to dance and mingle in crowds - a necessity, because there were many people around. Not any average party-goer, however; not even close. 

They were the executives of the companies that had worked to get K/DA where they were, and amongst CEO's were producers of record labels that had worked on songs and the distributors that made it all possible. Beyond the actual hard-working elite were the top sponsors that funded the band's every-little-thing, as well as the heads of various departments that LeBlanc had her hands in the pockets of.

All of them without exception were there to celebrate K/DA's successful new release and their knock-out MORE concert. The after-party for the main party, away from the prying eyes of fans and paparazzi. Most of them had put something toward making the band and the ALL-OUT album successful, and now they were enjoying their victory in a lavish, intimate setting, with plenty of drinks and alcohol to go around and make people forget their bad decisions in the morning. 

It was exactly Evelynn's kind of party, in fact. Riding high on the success of the concert and even more on the smash-hit album, she was feeling buzzed and eager from head to toe - and with that came an almost predatory urge coiling in her lower stomach. While she was far more fond of high-class affairs where she could present herself as the Diva she was born to be, she enjoyed the smaller, smokier affairs where she could let a bit of her Succubus self loose and have as much fun as she could manage without anyone to say anything. 

A member of the waiting staff, clothed in a white vest, shuffled by with a drink-laden try at the ready. Evelynn said nothing, but the man stopped, bowing his head deferentially to the Diva, and offered the silver platter toward her. _Real silver_ , her mind noted, _not something painted over._ LeBlanc had the money to throw around, and it was thanks to the band. The idea of such wasteful wealth made her blood tingle, and she allowed her lips to curve into a smooth smirk.

"Thank you, dear," She purred, her voice low and husky, and she watched the man's pupils dilate. That was the extent of the attention she paid him, as in the next moment she carefully swiped a tall-stemmed glass of champagne with her chrome, jeweled talons, turned away with a swish of her shimmering hair, and stalked off into the crowd with her hips swaying. The tightness of her skirt would have been a detriment to anyone without experience, but she power-walked with it in a way that left thighs flashing almost scandalously. 

Lips moulded to the edge of the glass as she sipped, and she enjoyed the bubbly taste of the admittedly sweet alcohol as it went down her throat. Though it was completely crowded with people, she cut through it like a knife through butter; effortlessly weaving her way around the edge of the dancefloor, golden eyes sweeping over the choice party-goers. They were almost all dressed to the nines, crisp and well-kempt, showing off the level of wealth that he so loved to see. The waiting staff and Security all wore the same black slacks, red ties, and fresh, white vests, making for a wonderful vision that was oh-so-delectable.

_When I can afford this,_ Evelynn thought, _that's how mine will all be dressed, and they will attend to my every whim..._

Her eyes stopped on Vi, who stood protectively by one of the many doors that dotted the main room and branched off into the hidden areas of the house. All she did was keep watch and make sure nothing funny went on, for the guarding of the door, Eve knew, wasn't any actual priority - people were frequently moving off into the secluded areas of the house, looking for privacy in their intimate acts.

Smirking subtly and draining the last of her drink, she weaved her way through the crowd in a circuitous route to make it to the dancefloor - taking her right by Vi in the process. The eyes of anyone she passed by - heck, anyone that could see her - were on her, and she loved it. She loved, no, _c_ _raved_ the attention, and having people staring at her hit her in _all_ the right ways. She knew that people weren’t staring at her in awe like her fans, but out of appreciation for her body and raw sexual desire.

_Nothing wrong with a little appreciation,_ she mused, lips twitching. She knew she was hot; that was, really, the entire point of her new outfit change. For certain, there were many things in common between her outfits, from the tightness and shortness of her skirt to the sheer amount of skin on display, but her exact design philosophy had been ‘ _take my outfit and make it so sexy you can’t tear your eyes off me.’_

It achieved all that and more, she liked to think: an outfit of skirt, stockings, her cropped jacket a brassiere, and nothing but leather straps to seduce and entice all in one. All of her fans called her a dominatrix, so she just played up the look in the sexiest way she could imagine: An extremely tight skirt that wrapped nicely around her waistline, highlighting a width that would make any hot-blooded person want to wrap their hands around, and clung to the upper reaches of her thighs. Below that were stockings composed of a smooth, sheer black nylon, so close-fitting that there wasn’t a wrinkle out of place.

It threw the perfection of her legs into stark relief for anyone that looked, and they _did_ look, with each step and sway. Anyone that did was given a treat when they learned that was the most clothing on her entire body. Anyone that stared at her legs and travelled _up_ was treated to a vision of healthy, cream-coloured skin, soft and feminine in every way, left almost totally bare for their eyes to ogle. Before, she’d had on a halter-top; now, she’d replaced it with an _extremely_ low-cut and shiny bra in a purple so dark it was almost black, the cups of it reaching up to _just_ barely cover her nipples. Above it was more of the sheer nylon, just an inch in height, and capped with a thick banding to give the illusion of modesty. 

Every other piece of fabric that decorated her body was nothing more than outright bondage gear, exaggerated though it might have been. Her stockings, which were capped with a thick, inch-tall banding of latex that doubled as an elastic, were held up purely for show by wide garter-straps that connected to little silver rings and arced over her plump thighs to disappear under her low-cut skirt, connecting with the garters wrapped around her pelvis. 

From the top strung out a single thick leather strap, rising along the flat of her stomach, covering her navel, and connected to a silver loop attached to both independent cups of her brassiere. Looping between her cleavage was another strap, which rose between her plump breasts, connected to a metal ring, and then arced out in a series of straps that ran across shoulders and over the tops of her chest and down around arms, all before reconnecting in a single thick collar around the base of her neck.

It resembled Shibari bondage in every possible way, and even someone that _didn’t_ know what that was couldn’t deny the bondage-like appearance. The collar made her appear more submissive than she was, indicating that someone could just drag her around like their sex-pet; the straps arcing over her breasts, meanwhile, framed the lush mounds _perfectly,_ making them pop. 

Between that and the bra there was nothing left to the imagination, allowing said imagination to run wild and think up every depraved use for Eve’s scandalous and wholly inappropriate outfit. Really, the sparkling, shimmering, multichromatic crop-jacket she wore was entirely for show, there to indicate her K/DA allegiance and not cover anything up with any serious intent.

Honestly? Evelynn still got kicks whenever she read a tabloid about her appearance ‘corrupting the youth’. _Ah,_ she thought, _if only they knew…_

She got _more_ kicks, though, at having everyone staring at her so shamelessly, staring overexposed flesh and highly suggestive clothing as if she were a choice piece of meat. It sent tingles through her, but she wasn’t some woman that just _let_ people take her. She was in control, always and forever, with only a handful of individuals she’d ever consider ceding that to just for the sake of pleasure. 

Her eyes fixed back onto Vi, and she released an appreciative hum. _Speaking of pleasure…_

The woman was built _strong_ . Not even nearly the brick wall that her boss was, but tall, tight, athletic, toned, and _muscular._ Arms were thick, and even if they lacked the width of Sejuani or some other bench-press-obsessed male, they were delightfully big against her neat, crisp dress shirt. Eve knew from experience how wonderful her washboard abs felt against her skin, and just how mouth-wateringly _strong_ she could be. 

Better still, she cut a dashing figure when she was dressed to the nines like that. She looked amazing with her body wrapped up in expensive, measure-fit clothing, and Evelynn had never considered just how attractive she’d be with her hair gelled back as it was but _damn,_ she was left wanting to bite her lip at the sight of it. Well-fitted slacks and a vest, slicked-back hair, the hints of tattoos and a half-shaved scalp, combined with her sheer musculature? There was nothing that she didn’t like about it.

“Hey, Vi,” She purred, stepping around and into the pink-haired guard’s view with liquid grace. Evelynn had the rather skillful habit of being able to go unnoticed when she wanted to, which, granted, was rather rare, but the look of surprise on Vi’s face as she just popped into view was positively giggle-inducing. “Having fun?”

Vi let out a bemused chuckle, and raked her fingers through her slicked-back hair. “Am _I_ having fun watching _you_ all have fun? Nah, not really.” 

She towered a good head above Evelynn and so had to stare down at her to lock eyes, which the Diva found to be particularly delightful. “ _You_ havin’ fun, Eve?”

“I think I will be soon enough,” Evelynn replied vaguely, humming out her words. She gazed over the crowd, making eye-contact with a handful of people that took her fancy, but broke it all off just as quickly. She took her time with it, because in the moments where she looked away she felt the pink-haired bruiser’s eyes staring down at her body with rapacious intent. 

She finally looked back over, eyes slowly traveling up Vi’s hard-cut frame to lock eyes with her - then, immediately, flicking right back down, lazily checking the woman out. “You know, I’m impressed, darling. You clean up _well._ ”

Vi snorted. “Hey, just ‘cause I don’t do it often doesn’t mean I don’t know how.”

“You should do it more often,” Evelynn hummed casually. “Very… how do the women call it? Lady killer?”

“Hell if I know,” Vi laughed, still staring down at Eve and _still_ not making eye-contact as she checked her out. “But, speaking of looking good…”

Evelynn laughed. “I didn’t use those words, hun.”

“...You look fucking fantastic,” Vi said boldly, showing all of her disregard for polite manners. “Love the new style.” Her narrow lips curved into a smirk. “I know a girl who’s totally into bondage just like that. Always a good time.”

Vi leaned in. “You lookin’ for a good time, Eveylnn?”

“I’m looking,” Eve giggled, “for _you_ to take care of _this_ for me.”

She unceremoniously pushed her champagne glass into Vi’s hand, and the Security Guard’s lips formed an unimpressed line. “Seriously, Eve?”

“Let’s just say I’m _browsing,_ Vi,” she said, answering the earlier question with a slow drawl. Her long, sharp nails reached out to trail along the woman’s defined bicep, slowly rolling down with each word that left her plump lips. “And when I’ve figured out what I’m looking for, I’ll let you know.”

Vi raised an eyebrow. “Doesn’t sound all that fun for me?”

“Depends on what my choice is,” Evelynn said smugly, her finger drawing a line across the back of Vi’s hand. It was sharp, more than enough to cut skin, but Vi didn’t even appear perturbed by it. “I’ll be out on the dancefloor, dear.”

She stepped back and winked, which made Vi’s eyes narrow. She followed it up with a blown kiss, and the sight of the guard’s dilating pupils left her feeling flushed. “Keep an eye on me, alright? Make sure I’m… safe.”

“I’ll definitely be keeping an eye on you,” Vi said gruffly, her voice a firm promise, and Evelynn ran her tongue over her lips as she turned away. 

She loved it - the chase, the game, the seduction, the _implications._ She loved feeling wanted, and the appreciative looks she garnered from women like Vi were delightful. She understood that they were only in it for her body, but that wasn’t even a factor in her reasoning. The sex, the impulses, the gratification of it; she couldn’t think of anything better to pass time with. 

Stepping her way through to the makeshift dancefloor, Evelynn roved over every good-looking woman, ravishing futa, and handsome men that LeBlanc had invited to the afterparty. There were so many eligible partners that she could have her cake and eat it, so to speak; she was a woman of many kinks and tastes, and her sex-life, unlike the others, involved her satiating whatever whim came to her at any specific time. Bondage to shower sex, partners of all shapes, sizes, and sexes - whatever she felt like, whenever she felt like it. 

Here? It was like having it all out on a platter, and she drank it all up with her golden eyes. It _also_ meant that she took her time choosing her fun, and was one of the last of the girls to actually get down and dirty; though she couldn’t see Ahri, Kai’Sa was there on the couch, grinding herself down mercilessly on Ashe’s lap. Their top sponsor cradled the black-haired girl’s gorgeous ass, sinking fingers in deep, shamelessly letting the girl give her a lapdance right there in public. 

Kai’Sa was, at the same time, making out with another girl that Eve didn’t know the name of. She was, hilariously, the pizza delivery girl that had ordered the five-dozen-or-so boxes to the house, and also whom Kai’Sa had said she’d found attractive; and Ashe, like the good sugar-mother she was, paid for the delivery girl’s services for the entire week with a single phone call and urged her inside to play with K/DA’s dancer. It was a hot sight, and the fact that it was all happening as Kai’Sa’s new single play over the sound system was like icing on the cake.

Akali, for her part, was in the middle of the dancefloor, surrounded by no less than three other people. She danced between them, but to call the touchy, handsy grinding _dancing_ wasn’t quite accurate; but it _was_ hot, and Evelynn approved. She was pressed between them, sliding against bodies, showing not an ounce of shame as she was passed around like a toy. She’d probably gone through so much alcohol that she didn’t even know who was who by that point, which Eve sympathized with; she only recognized one out of the three women, in fact, so it was good if Akali had the ‘drunken stupor’ card to play.

“Hey,” someone said against her ear, and Evelynn tilted her head to find a woman around her height leaning in. “Shauna - we haven’t had the pleasure yet.” 

Evelynn raked her eyes up and down the woman’s lean-cut and well-dressed body. She was clearly fit, rather wealthy, and some exec of a label. “We haven’t, no.”

“Can I remedy that with a dance?” The woman said suggestively, inclining her head toward the dancefloor, but Eve only smirked and shook her head.

_Normally yes, but… not my taste for the night,_ she concluded, eyes flicking back over to Vi. “Not this time, darling.”

That was all she offered in parting. Kai’Sa would have over-explained, Ahri would have bubbled up an apology, Akali would have just stomped off with a snort - but Evelynn just _left,_ because the world waited on her. She left the woman staring at her ass, knowing that she was probably unused to being ditched, and found delight in that. Evelynn, above all, liked being _the player._

_Oh,_ Evelynn thought very suddenly, her eyes skipping over men with hard-cut jaws, fine women with elegant faces, and stunning Futanari, all to stop on a rather _built_ woman swaying in the moshpit. Tall, maybe more so than Vi, with pale skin and a long, fiery-red braid of hair that coiled around her shoulder before slipping down her back in a long cord. She wore a crisp Italian suit, but had shed the jacket to leave herself in just a tight-fitting blouse that made her look like a brick wall - large, beefy, muscular, and _exactly_ what Evelynn was looking for. 

She ran her tongue over her lips and stared, even as she, herself, began to sway to the music - all alone, all by herself, in the middle of the crowd, to the sounds of Kai’Sa’s newest single. Hips swayed in sinfully broad arcs that highlighted their sheer width, and her arms twisted above her head to give her a narrow, swan-like appearance. She stared at the redhead all the while, examining her big, muscular body, admiring the size of it, comparing it to her own and wondering just how much _smaller_ she was. 

The woman’s eyes opened as she danced, and their gazes met across the dancefloor. They were a bright, startling red, and seemed to burn holes into her golden eyes. Evelynn felt herself shudder at the raw intensity of her gaze, and offered the woman a slow, rolling smirk, before closing her own eyes and twisting her body around. The woman had caught her staring, and she knew she was wondering _why_ Evelynn would grant her that attention; and now she was going to show off to her and reel her attention in. 

Ahri would just approach, she knew that. Evelynn was not Ahri, however, and did things her way. If the mysterious and delightfully built stranger couldn’t come and make a move, then she wasn’t worth her time. Hips swayed, legs moved like stalks in the wind, and arms waved above her head. She twisted around as if she were on stage, feeling the prickling glances of people around her, and opened eyes into slivers - and was pleased to find the woman still staring at her, gaze hot and heavy. Her look was weighty; laden with arousal and hungry for more, and Evelynn fluttered her lashes with equal intent. 

_Come and get it,_ she conveyed, and twisted around again. She danced around, twisting in the tight press of bodies, feeling others press up against her in turn as they took their opportunity to slid up to _the_ Evelynn and play around for a few simple moments before she pressed hands against their chests, talons splayed, and pushed them away with little more than a shake of her head. All the while she directed flirtatious glances over at the broad-shouldered redhead, and found them matched each and every time.

She looked away as often as she didn’t, though, leaving plenty of time for emotions to simmer and desires to flare. The close press of dancing bodies meant that she couldn’t properly gauge the woman’s approach, and only saw her in glimpses; but, when hands boldly grab her hips in a shockingly tight grip and she felt the presence of someone _big_ hovering just behind her, a pleased shudder ran through her body. She twisted her head to the left, and saw nothing but a broad shoulder and messy red hair cascading over it; she turned right, and saw the exact same thing.

Skin prickling, she looked _up,_ and saw the woman’s face looking right back down. Evelynn, at her above-average height, was still dwarfed by the woman. If Vi was a full head on her, she was a head and a half. It sent her flushing, and she bit her lip as she stared up at hard, red eyes.

“Well, hello there,” she purred, and in response the hands on her hips circled her waist and pressed her _back,_ pulling her backside against the woman’s front. She gasped at the boldness of it, then shivered as her hard, muscular body made full contact with hers. The woman didn’t speak; she just grumbled out a reply of some sort, sending vibrations shuddering along her spine. Hands easily cupped her waist and held her nice and firm as they began to sway together, unabashedly grinding herself up against the Diva. 

The Diva drank it up. On some days she’d never have stood for something like that; on this day, it was exactly what she was craving. She sighed pleasantly as she ground herself back against the bigger women, adoring the feeling of strong hands on her bare waist, cupping skin, and almost wrapping all the way around for fingers to touch. She loved the feeling of her muscular front against her tender back even more, and her spine tingled as the muscles of her abs, barely hidden by her shirt, rubbed up against her. 

Breasts pushed in against her shoulders and the very obvious bulge of a cock squished against the curve of her ass, and Evelynn adored it. The woman didn’t ask questions, nor did she ask permission. She was just dancing with her hot and dirty, as close as the girls that currently grinded against Akali and as shameless as Kai’Sa and Ashe, and it was _delightful._ Even better, the woman matched her dancing sways beat-for-beat, keeping herself to the tune of Kai’Sa’s hit single, and at the same time carried her _forward;_ guiding her back to somewhere Eve couldn’t see, but desperately wanted to know. 

_Yup,_ she mentally concluded, _today, we’re going with big, strapping girls that can pound my brains out._

“Not going to tell me your name, big girl?” She purred, her voice soft amidst the drumming beat of the single. 

“Shyvana,” the woman told her, breathing down her nape. It made Evelynn gasp pleasantly, and she pushed her ass back against the unsubtle bulge as a reward. 

“Nice name for a nice, strong girl,” she continued, and felt Shyvana rumble a laugh against her. “You busy, Shyvana?”

“Busy? No.” Suddenly, Shyvana twisted them both around and pushed them front-to-front - and, at the same time, pinned Evelynn against a wall she hadn’t known was there. Her frontside was shoved flat against it, ensuring that she couldn’t move, and the redhead swept up against her backside in full. Her big, hard body shoved down, muscles grinding, and the plump curve of her latex-covered ass was mashed so tightly against her hard pelvis that it started to squish like a pillow. “And you’d better not be, either.”

“Bold and assuming,” Evelynn laughed.

Shyvana snickered. “Maybe - but I’ve had a lot to drink, and you’re the hottest woman I’ve ever seen in my life. And, unless I’m misreading those looks…”

“Oh, you’re not, baby,” she purred back, rolling her ass and pushing it up into the heavy bulge she felt. “In fact, I think you’re just _perfect_ to have a little fun with…”

Shyvana let out a resigned laugh. “Why do I sense a _but_ coming in?”

“I’m a very greedy woman. Insatiable, one might say,” she told her. “I’m not looking for just one girl to satisfy me. See that security guard over there? Pink hair?”

“Yeah,” Shyvana replied, grinding down against her as she pinned her to the wall. 

“I want you both to fuck me nice and good, Shyvana,” Evelynn drawled, grinding back with equal fervour. Her cock felt _big,_ and that was just what she wanted. “So, if that sounds good to you, I think you should go over there, tell her what’s up, then meet me over at the couches and -”

She whined as she was suddenly hauled up into Shyvana’s arms, effortlessly picked up by a strength so incredible it left her core shivering. She was tossed over Shyvana’s shoulder like a bag of potatoes, and everyone was staring - but Eveylnn only cared about the sheer strength on display. “O-oh, w-wow -”

“We’ll both go,” Shyvana concluded, slapping her ass as if it was a toy, and she whined under her breath.

_Good choice,_ she concluded.

* * *

“Fuck, I was waiting for a break,” Vi groaned out, pulling at the fly of her slacks and whipping her belt off into the crowd of dancers. “And it’s been _way_ too fucking long since I’ve had you worshipping my cock, Eve.”

Vi’s prodigious length sprung forth, and just like every time Evelynn saw it, it left her in awe. Her cock was impressively long, a good eight and a half inches in length, and as thick as her wrist - one of the longer and thicker cocks in their group of regulars, and certainly one of the more well-endowed women she’d been with in her life. The cock was so dense that it bounced once and started to flop forward under its own weight, barely capable of standing under its own power, and was subsequently sent slapping against Evelynn’s forehead in a flesh-ringing cockslap. 

That was something she’d rarely allow, but, then, she’d never just been dropped down to the ground beside the couches before, set between two big, beefy women who looked at her like the most beautiful slut they’d ever seen in her life. For Shyv, it might have been true, and for Vi, it was gratifying to see that even with their dozen previous romps she was still rearing for action. Vi was always a good, steady lay for Eve, one she used whenever the fancy struck her, and right now, with both of them…

“And I’ve never had it at all,” Shyvana grunted, sounding almost pissed that Vi beat her to the punch. She fished out her cock with rough tugs of her hands, then settled for just dropping her dress pants entirely and letting them fall in a heap. Her cock flopped down instantaneously and smacked the bridge of Eve’s nose, and the impact had her head jerk back. 

It wasn’t nearly as long as Vi’s - maybe just seven, seven and a half inches - but it was _considerably_ thicker than the pinkette’s already wrist-thick cock. It was more like a log of cockmeat, dense and meaty, nearly the girth of her forearm or something equally ridiculous. It felt _far_ heavier than Vi’s cock, too, and it pushed her head down like an insistent hand. It was completed by an equally heavy-looking ballsack, which hung down like two balled fists that appeared positively bulging with liquid. 

She swallowed thickly. Evelynn loved big, thick cocks as much as Akali did, and was the truest epitome of a size queen - she loved thick, she loved fat, she loved long, anything that would feel like they rearranged her insides was golden. It was why she adored Ashe’s cock as much as she did Vi’s, but having _two_ massive pricks side-by-side, the fat slabs pressing against her face like third limbs, was making her spine tingle uncontrollably. 

“No need to fight, girls,” she husked, her hands rising up to cup their impossibly dense girths. Slender fingers wrapped around them, and though she was used to the feeling of Vi’s cock, she wasn’t used to Shyvana’s - and the fact that she couldn’t come anywhere _close_ to wrapping her fingers around _either_ of them was hitting her hard. “Plenty of Evelynn to go around.”

“There’d better be,” Vi grunted. 

“Yeah,” Syvanna agreed, her hands starting to work at her blouse, “because I’ve heard _a lot_ about you, Evelynn, and I’m _very_ eager to see if you’re as good as they say.”

“Oh, I’m better,” Evelynn promised her, running her tongue over her lips. She hefted the two cocks up in her hand, and marvelled at their sheer weight; she wasn’t the strongest of girls, and their cocks were genuinely so heavy that it genuinely took some effort to lift them above her face. It thrilled her more than she could express, so all she did was let out a pleased puff of hot air against their hard shafts and push herself up on her haunches.

Her knees were wide, her skirt stretched so far up along her thighs that an inch further would show off her panties. She never knelt like this nor spread her legs just to brace herself, but for women so strong and cocks so big she just _had_ to. Without waiting she pressed her lips against the underside of the newest addition’s shaft, doing little more than gently tasting the vascular bottom with her mouth. Her smooth, sinfully soft lips rolled against it as she pulled back, and saw Shyv’s fiery eyes staring down at her with pure want.

Smirking up at her, she pushed herself up on her haunches and wrapped her fingers as tightly as she could manage around the dense girth. She hefted it up with all the strength her slender wrist could offer, and found that it wasn’t quite substantial enough to manage - but Shyvana wasn’t even bothering to help her. She had to do it all herself, and it made her arousal burn fiercely within her. Lips pressed in against the vascular underside, kissing at it with worshipful touches of her mouth, letting lips squish down against the fatness before pulling back with a smooth roll. 

She swept in, fierce and hungry, anticipation burning in her gut. She kissed her lips against the underside once, twice, each one smooth and deft, allowing Shyvana to experience the fullness and softness of her gorgeous lips for the first time. Her plump cocksuckers squished down against the hardness, acting like soft cushions. The redhead grunted at her touch, and her meaty cock throbbed receptively against her lips. Smirking, she rolled herself up in a series of fluttering kisses, decorating the throbbing underside with pecks of her mouth. 

“Fuck, those lips…” Shyvana swore, and Evelynn, smirking, continued to lay into her.

“You’re so big, darling,” she cooed up at her, fluttering lashes past the vision-clogging girth.

“So much cock, all for me to handle…” 

Her touches were like fire, rising up and down along the throbbing underside with hard, firm presses, letting her plump lips squish down and mould against the hard shaft. Her hand gripped it tightly, fingers squeezing down with a powerful grip, keeping it steady above her face. It almost cast a shadow over her, and that made her all the more delighted; she loved _knowing_ that it was a giant cock _all_ for her depraved desires. The thickness was so significant that a single kiss wasn’t enough to cover the entirety of her girth, so she started to double up on them as she worked her way down -two apiece, one to either side, worshipping the prodigious girth with her ravenous attention.

That was, until Vi sent her cock slapping down, sending the thick length _thwapping_ against her cheek. Evelynn sputtered, cheek stinging from the impact, and cast her golden eyes off to the side with an annoyed glare. She found the pinkette staring down at her with a smirk and hunger in her eyes, and annoyance was replaced with arousal. 

“C’mon,” Vi urged, still smirking. She pulled her cock back with a twitch of her hand, and then sent it flopping back down _again,_ using its natural weight to cockslap Evelynn. “Spread the love, babe.”

“Of course, baby,” Evelynn purred, keeping Shyvana’s cock secured in her hand as she moved her mouth over to the newly presented dick. She could have pulled back to give herself space, but she didn’t - instead, she only slid up, letting it rub against her perfectly smooth cheek, and let her lips run over the throbbing expanse. 

The thick length was rubbed across the length of Evelynn’s lips, the throbbing meat of it caressed by both soft muscles and bathed in the gentle heat that emerged from her mouth. She parted them just a fraction, letting the wet haze wash over the underside, and listened to Vi groan as a result. Smirking to herself, Eve stared up at the marvellously big shaft as she slid her mouth against it, adoring the way she was unable to properly move from base to tip in her current position - it was just too long, and she _loved_ it. 

“Fucking hell,” Vi grunted. She lifted her cock with her hand, and Evelynn let out an annoyed hiss at the suddenness of it - but then the Security Guard sent it slapping right back down against her full mouth, squishing it under her wrist-thick bulk, using them like cushions. She repeated the movement twice, and each time her head jerked back - but she didn’t move away. 

She let Vi slap her cock down, her face juddering with each intense impact, and took it happily - until she finally stopped, then proceeded to plant her lips down against the throbbing flank and suckle _hard._ Vi moaned again as Eve suckled on the edge of her shaft, her lips moulding to the shape of it, before sliding her mouth up from there - not separate from it, just rubbing. The softness of her lips caressed it as the wet heat of her mouth washed over it, making it throb.

Her hand didn’t stop working at Shyvana’s cock, though, and as she kissed her way up the length of one shaft’s side her hand pumped along the other. It was a clumsy, awkward motion, unbefitting someone as talented as herself, but she’d never struggled to wrap her fingers more than halfway around a cock before, either. It constantly flopped as she pulled at the stiff meat, forcing her to readjust her grip frequently.

Pulling back with a wet pop, she set her free hand against Vi’s length and started to massage the hard flesh with her silky-smooth palm. “Such a nice, hard cock, Vi. Saving it all for me?”

“I’ve been waiting to fuck you since I saw you in this fucking outfit,” Vi said, her words low and throaty. 

“Really?” Evelynn smiled genuinely as she pumped both cocks in her hands, adoring the way both pairs of eyes seemed to stare holes into her. 

“Stupid question,” she scoffed, and Eve pouted with annoyance. “You know the answer. I wanted you underneath me - and now I’m gonna get it.”

“After I’ve worshipped these nice, fat cocks,” she purred, and leaned in to press her lips against Shyvana’s throbbing thickness. The redhead only snorted at her words, taking her enjoyment out of her mouth rather than the little speech, and groaned at her touch; and was sent groaning even more as Evelynn’s tongue slipped out of her mouth and slapped against the thickness, running along the girth of it in a broad sweep. She licked at the width before rolling her head and rising up a throbbing flank with a roll of her tongue, leaving a faint sheen of drool in her path. 

Shyvana peeled off her shirt and threw it over the spine of the couch, leaving her torso clad in nothing more than a tight-fitting bra. Her waistline was broad, her torso thick, and all of it packed with muscle; hard, dense abs, taut obliques, and firm skin that complimented the idea of _built like a brick wall._ The sight of it all above her made Evelynn tingle from head to toe, and a lustful breath left her mouth as she licked her way along the thick, throbbing cock. The flat of her tongue pressed in with an eager movement, slapping down and curling as best as it could to fit the tremendous width, and she dragged it up with an exaggerated roll of her neck.

“You've got one hell of a tongue on you,” Shyvana said, and Evelynn didn’t comment on how silly it sounded - she just took pleasure in the compliment. She lapped away at the thickness, marveling at the sheer meatiness of it, and tried not to struggle with all that fat cockmeat. Her hand gripped the midsection, bracing it up and presenting it to her lapping, slurping mouth, while the other hand pumped up along Vi’s girthy slab. 

“Doesn’t she?” Vi assented, and Shyv nodded. 

Evelynn pulled away with a roll of her tongue, letting it slide off and tease at the stiffness. She licked her lips and turned her head over to Vi, swapping her attention between them with effortless grace. She didn’t need the prompting; she _wanted_ to, and did so happily. She ran her tongue along the engorged underside, sliding it up the broad girth with a slow, rolling sweep, and left if glistening with her saliva. Her tongue curled around the flank with a little more speed before she pulled back, ran her tongue over her lips, then flicked it right back out, lapping at the stiff side with eagerness. Her tongue swept out again and again, running along pale cockmeat, and the hardness of it delighted her. 

“So thick,” she cooed, lips pressed up against the hard girth, her hand sweeping up to stroke through the deposited saliva and sent it squelching. The cock, without proper bracing, flopped against her forehead in an almost comical fashion, but she didn’t mind it. She just licked at the underside, running the softness of her tongue against it, her mouth moving further and further down with each swipe and lap. 

She dove down, alternating between kisses and licks, worshipping the big girldick to the best of her mouth’s capabilities. Her face nuzzled into the hard surface, her nose bumping and her skin brushing, licking at it all the while. The pinkette’s thick, pendulous balls hung down from the base of her shaft, and were only partially free from the waistband of her slacks - more hanging over her spread fly than actually left to hang, but there were more than enough of the well-endowed orbs for Evelynn’s lustful tastes.

“And these,” she cooed softly, running her tongue over one of the swollen orbs in a long, saliva-laden lick, “Deserve some attention, too…”

“So fucking hot,” Vi groaned, her cock visibly pulsating as Evelynn set the depraved attentions of her mouth against her heavy, bulging ballsack. The only thing in her mind was to extract every bit of pleasure she could out of the two women, and her body tingled with the desire to lavish them with as much attention as she possibly could manage. Her tongue ran across one of them in full lick, tracing along the engorged roundness of it, then slipped to the second of them with a wet shift and a trail of saliva. 

“I know,” Evelynn purred smugly from right against her sack, her face nuzzling into the base of her cock - making sure that her mouth could offer up all of her attention. 

She kissed at a swollen orb, pressing her lips down so tightly they squished, then parted them out wide; letting a swathe enter the damp heat beyond. Her tongue curled against that portion, running over it, before all of it pulled back with a sloppy-sounding slurp. She pressed in again, kissing down fiercely, teeth grazing at the skin, then swiped with the dexterous skill of her tongue. She planted hot, wet kisses along the fat ballsack, moving over from one to the other with ravenous intensity, leaving Vi groaning at her touch.

“Suck them,” Vi grunted, brow furrowing, speaking idly rather than seriously - but Evelynn took it seriously, pressing in with the same hunger and intensity, and wrapped her lips around a broad section of her balls. She slurped it up between her lips, pulling it in with a hard sucking breath, and pulled a single orb between them; she held tight, cheeks hollowing out, swirling the obscenely large nut in the saliva-strewn cavern that was her mouth. Her tongue bombarded it with lavish licks and thorough swipes, leaving the pinkette moaning all the more.

“Holy fucking _shit,_ ” she groaned, and it pleased Evelynn immensely. She kept it there between her cheeks for as long as she possibly could, letting it steep in her saliva, before pulling back with an obscene-sounding pop and a rush of stickiness. Even as Vi moaned out her pleasure she was already moving over the second, kissing with hungry presses of her plump lips, letting them squish down without a single care. Open-mouthed slurps graced the rounded orbs, and each one left pools of saliva that were far too sloppy for someone of Evelynn’s status but wholly delighted her all the same. 

She pulled the second plump orb between her lips in the next kiss, wrapping her lips around it nice and tight and just _sucking_ in a way that few could manage. She latched onto it with her perfect cocksucking lips and slurped hard, once more rolling it around in her mouth as if it were candy. Her tongue swept over it, caressing every possible inch of it, leaving it dripping with saliva before she pulled back once more with a wet pop. She pulled away entirely, a single string of saliva connecting her to the shaft, and let it flop down against her face - cock slapping her once again, leaving her face flushing.

“You’ve got a good taste, baby,” She purred, and watched as Vi set her jaw tight. Laughing, Evelynn slipped from under her shaft, using her hand to prop it right back up, and started to pump furiously along as she turned back to Shyvana - once more alternating, intent on giving them the same treatment. “Let’s see if my darling redhead is the same, hm?”

“Go for it,” Shyvana said hoarsely, clearly painfully aroused by what she’d just watched, and that, in turn, made Evelynn hot and horny. 

She was already moving before she’d finished speaking, of course. Shyvana’s balls were fatter, more pendulous, clearly heavier than Vi’s and hanging down because of it. They were the perfect adornment for such a dense log of cockmeat, and a thrill ran through her as she pressed her lips against it in a hot, ravenous kiss, immediately moving to nip with her teeth and draw out a hiss. Giggling to herself as she nuzzled into her balls, she lavished them with the same lustful attention with which she’d shown Vi; kissing and licking, slurping on swathes of creamy skin then running the flat of her tongue across rounded contours. 

She moved over them both with eager twitches of her head, moving without any sort of real rhyme or rhythm. She just laid into her sack with all the hot, depraved attentions of her mouth, taking one of the thick orbs into the hot, clinging warmth of her cheeks, letting them press in against it like the lewdest of massages. She sucked hard, her cheeks going concave, before starting to worship it with her tongue. Cheeks started to bulge as she pushed left and right, maneuvering it around with sinful skill, and received deep grunts for her work.

She swapped from one to the other without delay, tugging it into her mouth and immediately setting to work. Her face got in closer, nuzzling under the hard cock to get a better grip on her ballsack, and as a result, the dense length flopped along the top of her pearlescent hair. Her hand couldn’t quite lift it when it was in such an awkward lean, but she didn’t mind - not when she was busy sucking away at a hard, round orb, slurping as hard as a vacuum. Saliva bubbled up inside of her mouth and between her plump lips, leaving lines of saliva to drip down lewdly. 

Her hand pumped and twisted at Vi’s cock all the while, attempting to keep the pinkette happy as she worshipped the other girl. She pulled away from her balls the moment too much saliva built up, and immediately applied it to her neglected cock in a long, rolling lick from base to tip, not even bothering to hold it up and just sliding along the underside of it. Saliva was mashed into her own cheek as a result, but she honestly didn’t care - she just wanted more. 

She planned kissed up her cock, lips parted with each one; washing it over in heat and bubbles of saliva. Her breath washed over it as she purred her lust, and the cock throbbed against her mouth in reply. The thick, meaty expanse offered much for Evelynn to work with, and she did so hungrily, pulling stiff flesh between her lips as she sucked her way up, teasing at sections of cockmeat before pulling away with wet noises. Her face pressed in closer, grinding against the dense girth, and soon her smooth, white cheeks were mussed with her own saliva - but she just kept going, not caring at all.

“Wonderful,” she husked, nipping at the cock and drawing out a groan. “You’re quite the stud, aren't you?”

Her teasing was matched by a feral growl as Shyvana clearly reached her limit. “Fuck it - I’m not waiting any longer.”

“Oh?” Eve purred, right before releasing an indignant yelp. 

Shyvana just reached down with her long arms, her broad, muscular body rippling with movement, and her cock mashing against Eve's face with enough force to make it whine. She picked her up as if she were a toy, lifting her insignificant weight up in her hands, and quickly pulled her over to the couch - one of many that dotted the area, and all of them in full view of the party. It was a nice, leather couch, too, the colour a deep blue, and it was right there that the redhead slammed her down onto cushions and pinned her there. 

"Don't go too fast now, stallion," she purred, already spreading her legs for the powerful woman that seemed so intent on claiming her - and was pleasantly surprised, instead, to see the powerful redhead lower herself down, slamming her mouth against her stomach, kissing down against the soft lines. Evelynn sighed at the unexpected contact, and bit her lip as she watched the messy-haired futa kiss her way down with hard presses and rough nips; both too fierce and too harsh to be considered good, but more than making up for it with its figure.

Her hands rose up her legs at the same time, mapping out the contours of her shapely limbs. She rose up, snapping at hosiery, before grabbing at her tight skirt and peeling it upward with sharp, jagged movements; unwilling to understand how to remove it or manage it, she settled for pure brute force. Evelynn loved that about these kinds of women, in truth, and so said nothing as she watched Shyvana roll it all the way up to her garters, then shuffling it all into a heap there - leaving her pelvis bare and her thong in full view.

"Like what you see, darling?" She asked her, and Shyvana snickered.

"I'm swooning," she teased gruffly, and leaned down. Eve wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't to have the broad-shouldered redhead lower her face between her thighs, using her strong fingers to pull her thong aside and snag it around plump, arousal-sticky folds, and immediately latch her mouth onto it.

An incredulous moan left her lips. "My, Shyvana! how adventurous."

Shyvana didn't respond. Her lips were too busy kissing at her sodden folds, immediately setting to work. Unlike many others Eve had been with, she didn't treat it as a chore. She eagerly set herself against her and planted admittedly firm lips against her core, sweeping up and down with hard, heavy presses that made spongy flesh squish. She plucked at the tender flesh, pulling it between her mouth and suckling quickly before letting it pop free and moving on, intent on running along the length of her slit.

She pulled at sticky petals, parting soft white to bear vivid pink, and Evelynn sighed. She captured her plump lip between sharp teeth and bit down, incredulous at what was happening but enjoying it all the same. She watched as the red head of hair disappeared between her thighs and indulged in the sticky sounds of kissing lips. Shyvana pulled at the plump flesh hungrily, eating her out in the most literal fashion she could imagine, and it left her moaning.

"Oh, you're such a treat, darling," she moaned, head tilted back to hit the armrest of the couch. Her hand reached down, and chrome talons wormed their way through feathery red hair. "That's it, baby, fuck, use that tongue..."

Shyvana did just that, clearly practiced with eating girls out. She was forceful and a little too rough for her tastes, granted, with far too much of her teeth being applied, but it was devastatingly nice all the same. Honestly, if Evelynn was to think it over, without counting her very skillful bandmates and other fully-female partners, only Ashe had eaten her out so good before - and that was an obvious one. She didn't expect Shyvana to show such eagerness at all, and she was delighted. 

"Such a good girl," she continued, lightly scratching at Shyv's head. The woman's broad shoulders flexed in visually stimulating patterns as she lapped at her snatch, running her tongue along it in full, then sweeping in to tease at the sticky pink. She slurped up her already-collected juices and drew more out with presses of her deft tongue, making Evelynn buck her hips up to match her mouth. None of it was what she expected, and all of it was pleasing her. 

Shyvana pulled away quickly, though, leaving her moaning and flushed, her core aching for attention. The woman wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before grinning down at her, a twinkle in her red eyes. "Like that, Evelynn?"

"Loved it," she purred, rising up on her forearms. 

"I'm glad," she replied honestly, winking down at her. "Because I want you nice and wet for when I pound your brains out."

A shudder ran through Evelynn's entire body. Smirking, she widened her legs, offering up her slick, waiting snatch. "What are you waiting for? Hurry up , dear, and fuck me with that big, fat cock."

Shyvana grabbed her legs and hauled her forward. She flopped back down flat as her forearms gave way, and she giggled sultrily as the woman set herself over her dominantly. Her hands grabbed her hips in the next moment, fingers digging into the plush flesh around her garters, before her entire body lowered. Her fat cock slapped down against her pelvis with a meaty thump, drawing out a whine and a buck of Eve's hips. It was dragged down in the next moment as Shyv tried to align herself, and Evelynn sighed at the feeling of the vascular underside sawing against her cunt lips. 

The head hit her snatch, and the pearly-haired Diva bit her lip. Her smokey eyes shuddered as the cock pressed in, sinking against her spongey folds, and her body twitched as the hands on her waist tightened. There was no slow entry, no careful penetration; that wasn't what women like Shyvana and Vi did, and that was the reason why Evelynn had chosen such big, burly women to attend to her lusts that night. She wanted it hard, rough, and vigorous, and that was exactly what she got in the next moment as Shyvana thrust her hips and slammed her tight cunt full of her eye-watering cockmeat.

"Fuck!" She moaned, her voice sultry and husky, her backside arching violently against the couch as her tunnel was remorselessly impaled with hard cockmeat. Inner walls screamed at the intrusion, the pink flesh screaming out as it was stretched by something so obscenely thick it seemed to defy belief, and with that came pure gratification; the exact feelings Eve was always chasing. 

Shyvana only grunted out a 'tight', then arched her hips and rammed her shaft in deeper. She forced inside with a muscular contraction of her six-pack and a hard grip of her hands, pulling her body onto her impaling slab of cockmeat. She cared little about the ability of her partner to take her cock beyond the initial preparation, and Evelynn _loved_ that. She moaned out her enjoyment as the cock drove into her velvet depths like a battering ram forcing its way through a castle’s gates, stretching her out like a toy around her impossibly girthy dick.

She pushed down with a hard roll of her stomach, sending her abs flexing and her shoulders rolling. The red-haired woman grunted as she filled Evelynn up with her throbbing shaft of cockmeat, jamming her folds so absolutely full that she felt as she was being stuffed to the brim and more. She moaned as Shyvana’s hips arched, her cock ramming into an inner wall with eye-watering force, and a powerful shudder ran through her entire body from head to toe. Hastily she kicked off her heels and left herself in just hosiery, and they immediately started curling from the strain.

“You’re so fucking _big,_ baby,” she groaned, equal parts spurring the woman on and expressing her strain. She bit her lip _hard_ and squeezed her purple-lined eyes shut as another bout of shivers passed up and down her spine, making her entire body feel tight. She looked down at her cunt, and saw a good two-thirds of the girldick forced between them and a few eye-watering inches left to go. Her size was so immense that it was impossible to just slam down like that, but with another thrust and roll of her washboard stomach, Shyvana managed to do that very thing.

Evelynn was sent squealing before Shyvana started to pull back, drawing her cock out with a rough tug and a roll of her hips. Her muscle strength was immense, and all she had to do was flex her stomach, her waist, and then pull on her hips with her hands. She shoved her away from her cock as she pulled it free, and the combined friction made her insides shiver in a flurry of motion - and then, just as quickly, the red-haired woman was thrusting back inside, filling out her slender snatch in a rush of movement that left her wheezing.

“Fuck!” She groaned, biting down on her lip. The cock was so damn girthy that it made her entire tunnel feel like she had a forearm jammed into it, and it left her legs quivering around her. Broad hips merely rolled, thrusting with her hardness, impaling her slick snatch with a rush of movement that wholly and utterly claimed her. She hilted herself against her with a loud clap, their pelvises meeting in an eye-watering thump, and her plump, garter-lined thighs were spread out wider around her.

“It’s like you’re squeezing my cock,” Shyvana groaned out, her red eyes fluttering as the strain hit her equally hard - vice-like tightness on her part, and impossible strain on Eve’s. Unfortunately, it was easier for her to manage it as she thrust down again, her backside curving and her hips dragging her shaft out, working her cunt loose around her fat prick in the few moments there was before she slammed herself down. She thrust into her hot tightness, filling up the aching cleft with throbbing girlcock, drawing another whine from the Diva’s lips.

“And you’re stretching me out _so_ much,” she told her, hiding her strain behind a mask of confidence. “C’mon, baby, fuck me like you want to -”

Shyvana did. She did not need any prompting. She just rolled her hips back with a hard roll, her cock shifting within her tight, clamping embrace in a way that had the insides of her pussy squeeze down and ripple along the cock, then ram right back inside with an impossibly intense push that left her whining. She reeled from the impact, her head tossing back and mussing her shimmering, pearlescent hair underneath her - and that allowed her to see Vi hovering beside her, body similarly stripped down, revealing a broad-shouldered figure that, while not quite as beefy as Shyvana, was significantly more toned. 

Her cock _again_ slapped down against her face, landing on her cheek with a fleshy slap, and she gasped at the touch. Heavy balls pressed against her face and rubbed across her cheek as Vi tried to get in on the action, and Evelynn didn’t leave her hanging - she wrapped her lips around the broad girth, pulling at it with her soft lips, and moaned into it as Shyvana arched her hips and thrust again. She rammed her shaft down with mind-numbing force, stretching out her inner walls with a hard rush of movement and slamming her fat shaft into her steaming depths.

She reached nice and deep, but not quite deep enough to scratch all of her itches. It made up for it with its eye-watering and gasp-inducing girth, which left her whimpering each time it rolled into her body. The woman thrust down with hard, broad strokes, just plunging her cock down into her sopping depths without pause or relent. She fucked Evelynn hard and fast, grabbing her hips like the handholds they were and using them to brace the woman that she pounded into. Evelynn gasped against the cock with each intense push, her eyes squinting with strain and her limbs tensing all at the same time. 

“That’s it,” Vi sighed, running a hand through her slicked-back hair. “...God, you look so hot like that…”

The Diva slurped on Vi’s cock as the cock rammed into her pussy, driving the breath from her lungs on each balls-deep stroke. Her pendulous balls swung with motion and clapped against her cunt, sending the wide-stretched folds squishing down. The juices inside of her tunnel sloshed as she was reamed out, and all Evelynn go do was try and hold out under the punishing barrage of thrusts and jabs into her tightness; each moment seeing her cunt stretched out more and more, the cock slamming in harder, making her pelvis clap and skin feel sore.

“She’s so tight,” Shyvana repeated, her voice hoarse. “Gotta - _ngh -_ stretch this pussy out -”

“She’s always tight,” Vi laughed. “Good luck stretching her out - she’s, like, a sex demon, or something.”

_Or something,_ Eve thought gleefully, slurping and sucking on the cock she was also whimpering against. Balls rubbed against her cheek insistently, and she adjusted to move her head down and start to run her tongue along the fat, swollen masses of her sack, bathing it in sloppy warmth. 

Shyvana snorted as she hammered down harder still, driving her cock in with almost cunt-breaking force - or so it felt. Her hands clamped down tightly, holding her steady, but then started to lift; incredulously, raising Evelynn’s wide, childbearing hips. They were easily the widest hips in the entire band by far, complementing a body that, while not as ridiculously curvy as Ahri's, was the perfect representation of an idealized woman. Shyvana simply hauled it all up like a toy, picking her ass up off the couch and hauling her forward onto her impaling slab of cockmeat without any sign of visible effort.

She grunted under her breath, and Eve moaned out her pleasure against the balls pressing down on her face like filled bags. Lids dusted with purple fluttered closed as the muscled woman hauled on her hips and carried her forward, pulling her against the leather couch just so that she could unceremoniously ram her log of a cock deep into her cunt. She held her there, a good foot off the couch, and pounded down with hard, brutal strokes that made flesh clap and curves bounce. 

The stiffness of her bra wasn't up to the task of keeping her breasts from bouncing back and forth in silly arcs, and the lines of bondage gear wrapped across her body bounced comically. Her legs flopped around before she threw them around wide, muscled hips, and braced themselves against the small of her back - ankles locking in sinful suggestiveness, spurring Shyvana on to pound her pussy even harder. She slammed into her uplifted pelvis, sending shudders through her body and currents of electric bliss through her core. 

Eve loved it. "Oh, yes, baby, just like that!"

Shyvana, though, didn't seem at all content with just that. Her face was tight, her strain evident, and hands moved around to wrap around the narrow, hourglass curve of her waist. Her biceps bulged as she started to pick Evelynn up, hauling, first, on her lower half, then sliding up to bring her torso off the couch. Balls flopped against her forehead as she was suddenly flipped up into Shyvana's arms, all of it happening so quick that all Eve could do was gasp and throw arms around a hard neck.

_Holy shit,_ she thought, but instead husked out a, "m-my, you're strong! And I like strong women...."

"You are so insanely hot," Shyvana deadpanned, almost too stoic to be phased. She pushed herself off the couch and easily bounced Evelyn into her arms, carrying her weight from her waist alone - quite literally as if she were nothing. Eve had to cling to her broad body like a koala, legs tight around her lower back and her arms around her neck, and with all that muscle pressing against her barren front in full... she was almost swooning. 

"How hot, darling?" Evelynn managed, inwardly wanting to throw her head back and moan as the cock shifted within her inner walls. The thickness was so much that simply rolling her hips had her walls bulging out obscenely, and her eyes instinctively wanted to roll up into her skull each and every time. It pounded inside of her silken embrace with a life of its own, every vein throbbing with need, and her insides gleefully clamped down against the meat-log that so wholly filled her up.

"Hottest woman I've ever seen in my life," Shyvana told her, and with that, bounced her in her arms - just lifting her up with her biceps bulging, shifting her tight cunt off her fat cock, and then letting her drop down with an impact so intense that it left her reeling. "Hottest I've ever fucked, too."

Evelynn moaned as the cock hammered through her insides in a single rush of movement - too short to hit her cervix, but wide enough to make tears - genuine tears - run down from the corners of her eyes. Her nails scraped along broad shoulders as the strain washed through her, but Shyvana was moving like a workhorse. She brought her up with hard, brusque movements, then slammed her down with all of her muscles rippling. She forced the Diva down onto her cock in full-bodied strokes that had her curvy ass slamming against her pelvis and her breasts bouncing up high, and the only thing that she could do was moan.

"Sexiest thing I've ever held in my arms," she said truthfully, if crudely, and continued to throw Evelynn down on her hard shaft.

She filled up her aching cleft with inches of forearm-thick cockmeat again and again, practically slamfucking her in her arms. She made sure that the Diva's gorgeous, creamy flesh was pressed against her front in full, leaving not an inch between them, before working her hips like a machine and bouncing Eve's like a fleshlight - bringing her backward and forward, bouncing her up and down with the help of gravity, and sometimes pushing her away to haul her back in with hard, lethal strokes that sent flesh clapping with violent intensity.

Evelynn moaned whorishly as she was railed out like a whore. It was all power and muscular intensity, and it left her both breathless and reeling. She blew shimmering white hair out of her face and scratched at Shyvana's backside hard enough to draw blood, but the redhead didn't stop. She kept going, hammering into her tight cleft, reaming her out at her whim and dictation. She was bounced, pushed, and rutted into with gasp-inducing force, all while held against her muscled and bulky body like a toy. 

Evelynn almost forgot that she had chosen another girl to play with, honestly, such was the rigour of the fucking. Vi had been so uncharacteristically quiet that it slipped her mind, but Vi was very good at being a quiet guard when she needed to - and now she came in behind Evelynn, chuckling like she normally did, grabbing her upturned thigh with one hand and using the other to slap her cock down against the fleshy curve of her bouncing ass.

"Alright, that's enough waiting," She announced, confident and assured in that way that made Evelynn's knees weak. She normally didn't associate with people she considered brutes, but she adored confidence just as much as she adored breaking people in bed - and Vi had it in spades. It just overflowed from her, and it was like sweet nectar for Eve. "I'm getting in on this, Shyvana."

"Go for it," the redhead said casually, still working Evelynn along her thick cock. 

"Double-stuff this sexy broad," Vi chuckled against Eve's ear, leaning in and pressing her own muscular body against her sweaty, naked back. Evelynn didn't mind it at all, though the act surprised her; she only moaned out her senseless approval when the cocktip hit her asshole, pushing against her rearmost entrance unabashedly. 

Vi and Shyvana were the kind of women that took other women as if they owned them, and here, tonight, for the after-party, Evelynn was happy to be that woman. Tonight, that was her kink and her indulgence - and she would indulge in every last sweet drop of it until it bored her. Which, she supposed as the cock started to drive up into her asshole with no ceremony whatsoever, shouldn't be for a long, long time...

"Oh, yes!" She moaned out exaggeratedly, tossing her head back and biting her lip. "Such a clever girl, Vi - fuck, I _like_ that -"

"Good, 'cause I don't actually care if you tell me to stop," Vi laughed, arching her hips and simply slamming inches of hard, fat cock into her asshole. It was the bold declaration of conquest, and Evelynn's asshole was claimed by the thrusting rod of her shaft just as surely as Shyvana's claimed her pussy. The pinkette was just as strong, and with all that eye-watering strength she forced her cock into the vice-tight depths, peeling apart walls and ramming through tender pink. 

Shyvana didn’t stop moving to give Vi access. She continuously drove her shaft forward, slamming it up and into her narrow chasm, all while bouncing her in her ridiculously strong arms. The pinkette simply had to adjust to her pacing, and she did so in her classically unsubtle and brutal manner - just ramming her cock up with a hard roll of her hips and filling her ass up with her dense slab of a cock. The woman grunted behind her, grabbing onto her thighs as she settled in against her. 

“Fuck me, my big, _strapping_ girls,” she groaned, her voice low and throaty. Her entire body was shuddering between them, and it only got more intense as they thrust their cocks up and into her holes, taking their pleasure out of her curvy flesh. Dicks slammed through tight holes with brutal and eye-watering force, impaling her cunt in hard rushes and forcing her asshole wider than it should have been around what felt like a stiff pole. “F-fuck…”

“So _fucking_ tight,” Vi said, her voice hissing out between her teeth. 

Vi’s cock was longer than Shyv’s, and it took considerably more effort to get it all into her too-tight, rearmost hold. Eve groaned at a constant and steady rate as inch after inch of hardness drove into her ass, seemingly endless, making her ass feel more full than it had been in - well, a long while. She was long and girthy and hit all the right spots, and with how she just pumped it into her body without a second care, she really _was_ hitting all of her sweet spots. 

She moaned between them, gasping as she was taken by their big, hard cocks, loving every last push and pump into her tight body. Their hard, muscular frames pressed in from either side, pinning her between them like a Diva sandwich - one curvy, feminine woman in the center, and two athletic and beefy women to either end. Her lush breasts pressed down against a firm chest, squishing flat, while her soft, smooth stomach ground against impossibly tough abs. At the same time, Vi’s chest smooshed against her shoulders and her washboard stomach rippled across her backside.

  
  


It was like a massage of muscles, and Evelynn adored it. She loved the way she felt their hard bodies press in and flex against her, all thrown into motion just to fuck her, treating her soft body just like it deserved to be treated. She was a woman of whims, and where only day she loved being caressed and catered to by someone soft and lovely, on others she wanted to feel rippling muscles and beefy bodies press in tight - and the two women were doing all that and more, leaving her in intoxicating bliss.

“Fuck me with those b-big cocks, darlings,” she gasped weakly, her hair bouncing around her face. She had to blow strands out of her mouth, but as she bounced between them and double-penetrated on their thick lengths over and over again, it was a futile endeavour - more of her dyed hair just flopped back inside. 

She moaned as cocks hammered into her holes at their own paces, reaming her out moment by moment, thrust by thrust, filling her up with their wonderfully dense cocks. She was held up by the strong hands on her waist and the firm fingers on her thighs, keeping her steady even as they bounced her along between the tight seal of their even tighter bodies. Abs rolled along her soft flesh as she was fucked between, making her feel like the rag passed along an archaic washboard - and it was positively delightful.

Her moans became lower and breathier as the two girls rammed their cocks into her holes, sawing in and out at hard, rough paces that left her feeling breathless. Vi would tug out when Shyvana dropped her in an impaling stroke, then when she was lifted and a cock came slurping out the other would jab inside hard. Walls fluttered as she was taken, insides clamped down harder, and her limbs tensed around the one tree-trunk of a woman. She clung desperately as she was fucked between them, feeling so unbelievably stuffed up with cockmeat that her body _sang_ with bliss. 

“Such a good - _fuck -_ pussy,” Shyvana grunted, speaking mostly to herself, it seemed. With her words came harder bucks of her hips and a swelling of her meaty cock, which began to pulsate against her velvety walls. “ _Damn…_ ”

“Y-yeah?” Evelynn mewled. “Like that pussy, Shyvana, b-baby?”

“Of course, Evelynn,” she replied, sounding _almost_ gentlemanly as she said it, but the pace of her hips and the engorging of her cock was anything but. 

“Obviously,” Vi snorted at the same time, her lips kissing down against Evelynn’s nape. Her breath misted across her sweat-streaked skin, and when teeth began to nip in that way she loved, the pearl-haired woman groaned. “You’re top of the line, Eve. Even your ass if fan-fucking-tastic.”

She rolled her head back, plump lip captured between teeth too sharp to be human, and offered up her neck for Vi to messily make out with and bite down on. The pinkette did so without urging, making her feel even better than she already was - and the two never stopped fucking her, not even then. The Security Guard slammed her dense shaft of cockmeat up and into her ass with sharp impacts, making her fat ass thump and then flatten like a cushion against her muscled pelvis. The exec, instead, fucked her steadily widening shaft into her tight pussy, reaming her out to truly mind-numbing widths, driving the breath from her lungs. 

“So fucking close,” Shyanna snorted, her hips jabbing up without pause, seemingly ceaseless. “So - _nnnnnghh…._ ”

Evelynn quivered in bliss as they fucked her in tandem, leaving her senseless. She clawed at Shyvana’s strong shoulders, and the metallic, chrome talons raked welt across the toned skin. Her legs locked down tighter, holding her close, her body riding the high of the double-penetration. It was oh-so-delicious, and she _still_ wanted more - ever greedy, ever needy, she wasn’t satisfied with even something as delightful as this. She groaned out whorishly to spur them on, letting the woman saw her wildly throbbing shaft into her slit at the same time that Vi hammered hers into her asshole, adoring the feeling of pendulous, grapefruit-like balls swinging up to clap against her.

“Don’t you dare stop,” she moaned into Shyvana’s face, “my gorgeous little stud.”

“Don’t,” Vi agreed, and left it at that. 

Shyvana didn’t. With all things considered she doubted that anyone would have been able to pull out, and much less would have had the willpower to even try when they were balls-deep in _the_ Evelynn’s pussy - but with her lilting, husky words and her tensing limbs, she was all but locked in a certain creampie. The aches in her body demanded it, and with how good she felt with their swollen cocks hammering into her holes, she knew that she just needed that little bit _more._

She was exactly right, just as she always was. Much to her perverse delight, Shyvana didn’t stop as she started to cum - she just kept double-penetrating her, engaging in hot, lurid sex right there in front of the party, reaming out her tight pussy even as her oversized slab of a cock began to spit out the contents of her heavy ballsack. Thick wads of cum flung out from the thrusting tip and began to paint her pink tunnel over in virile white, and the simple touch of her semen sent her body into overdrive. 

It was hot, thick, and delightfully warm - sticky ropes of baby-batter that were wonderfully dense and easily lashed against her clamping pussy walls, bathing them in heat. It was exactly what Evelynn wanted, and it tipped her over the edge she had been hovering beside. She moaned out, her body spasming _hard,_ limbs tensing and claws scratching, all at the same time. She hit her peak in tandem with Shyvana, and pussy exploding with sensation, her body hitting its peak. 

“ _Oh, yes!_ ” She moaned, her head lolling back against Vi’s kissing lips. She quivered in orgasmic release, flooding her cunt with juices that were immediately sloshed and churned by Shyvana’s pistoning cock and the rise and fall of Evelynn’s body. Her meaty shaft continued to spit out its hearty load, filling her gushing channel with hotter, denser fluid than her own release, bathing it all in a heady warmth. It pooled against her cervix in rich, frothy waves, and it flooded the tender pink out in ripples, stretching walls out impossibly wide around the combination of cock and seed. 

“Fill her up,” Vi grunted, nipping at Evelynn’s neck, and Shyvana, grunting, happily did just that.

Though Eve’s hips rolled and her body undulated in the throes of pleasure, their hard bodies kept her pinned between them, ensuring she couldn’t really move. Muscles scraped and flexed, leaving her increasingly breathless. Her eyes rolled back in bliss, and her limbs began to quiver - while Shyvana continued to rut through her climax, her cock swelling palpably with each thick rope of jizz she buried into her eager hearth. It just kept _coming,_ bathing her entire channel in sloppy warmth, and Evelynn could only vocally moan her approval. 

“Absolutely amazing,” Shyvana husked, letting out a sigh of relief. Her pace slowed with each successive spurt of cum until her hips stopped bucking, and her arms began to relax. Her sexual fervour faded as the post-orgasmic haze settled in, giving her a few moments of bliss to indulge in, and so the bouncing all but stopped.

Which was exactly where Vi stepped in and took the reigns. “Don’t mind if I do,” she declared, biting at Evelynn’s neck, and grabbed her thighs _hard._

Evelynn, still trembling in her own post-orgasmic haze, shouted aloud as she was lifted off Shyvana’s meaty cock in a rush of movement, her body dragged along, then hefted solely into Vi’s arms. She was still back-to-front, and Vi made no effort to change that. She, instead, hefted up the thighs she’d been clutching, pulling Evelynn securely against her muscular torso, and hauled on her legs; stretching them _all_ the way up until her stockings thighs were in-line with her head, and the bruiser’s toned arms were thrown around them in loops.

“There we go,” Vi chuckled against her ear, right before hands slipped around to cradle the back of Evelynn’s head. Arms tensed around the backs of her knees, applying delightful strength, all to lock her legs down tightly. She was forced into a full-nelson without any visible sign of effort, and her pleasure mounted surprisingly quickly. “Now, time for the main event.”

“Go for it, baby,” she husked, so well-used to violent sex that her voice didn’t stutter a bit, “show me what you’ve got.”

Vi thrust her hips at the same time that her arms flexed and shoved her down, burying every last inch of her tremendously long and thick cock into the depths of her ass, sending her squealing. She rolled back, finding hard muscle and firm breasts against her spine, and shivered in ecstasy. The pink-haired woman moved without delay as she held Evelynn in her vice-like grip and pounded her hips forward, sawing her throbbing slab of cockmeat into her rearmost entrance. Her hips clapped against her ass, smooshing the plush flesh down into a cushion, then pulled back to do it all over again. 

Her ams flexed against her stocking-clad limbs, sending shivers of delight through Evelynn. She loved the feel of the muscles working against her soft body, adoring the way her plump thighs were gripped and squashed under rough hands, and quivered as she was just held there like a pretzel and pounded into with deep, relentless strokes. There was no forward motion or bouncing; she was just held in the full nelson high above the ground, her backside pressed against hard-working muscle, with a cock slamming into her ass like a hammer in search of a nail.

“ _So_ good,” she cooed, her clawed fingers moving to grab Vi’s forearms. Her arms couldn’t move in the tight pin, but she could wrap the wickedly sharp claws around her and grip tightly all the same. “So _big._ Keep going just like _that,_ baby, just like _that -”_

“Yeah? Like being folded over like this?” She husked into her ear, her cock sawing in and out at a heady pace. She felt the muscular contractions of her core ripple against her torso and felt the subsequent slams of her cock into her asshole, making the tight walls ache from the strain. She was treating it just like her pussy, showing not an ounce of restraint, and each time it made her ass clap she mewled. “Like my cock in your ass, Eve?”

“ _So_ much,” she groaned, her breasts heaving on her chest with every pant. They shook so hard they slipped almost all the way free of her bra, and not even her leather bondage straps could prevent it - it was too much, too hard, too fast, making her entire body bounce. “Fuck -”

Her cock sawed in and out of her asshole, plunging as far as she could manage in the full-nelson and then retracting with hard tugs that made her whine. Her thick cock stretched out her innards around it, and the bulbous head of her shaft stretched her out even _more -_ and Vi lacked any amount of finesse, meaning that her dick constantly slammed in at awkward angles that pushed walls out to obscene lengths, grinding the rubbery tip against them, before casually correcting herself with a gasp-inducing roll. 

Shyvana merely watched it all happen, having plopped herself back down on the leather couch to stare at the show. Many people were staring, in truth, even with all the lewdness around them - other couples hooking up, starting to get down and dirty, while the K/DA girls had their fun, too. Kai’Sa was bouncing on Ashe’s pole in a perfect cowgirl while playing with the new girl, Akali was being gangbanged out in the corner of the moshpit like a shameless whore, and Ahri had finally reappeared to sit on the kitchen counter while the top-of-the-top sponsors pounded her snatch. 

Evelynn, though, didn’t care about any of that. She simply didn’t care for the eyes on her, nor the shamelessness of what she was doing. She _loved_ the attention, really, loved the staring and the envy, felt their lusts rise up for the Diva that they just wouldn’t be able to spend a single moment with - but all of her attention was on the two hung studs that she’d hand-picked to pound her brains out, and that was exactly what was happening. The ridiculous sight of her full-nelson body being pounded anally was brushed over by her mind, left forgotten, replaced with nothing but raw pleasure.

There was plenty of it. The cock hammered away, hips slamming against her ass in a desperate bid to force every last eye-watering inch of it inside, with Vi grunting her frustration when the position stopped her from getting it in _just_ right. She gripped Evelynn like a doll, holding her tighter, and put all her muscles to work in impaling her rosebud on her long, wrist-thick shaft. It was like a forearm length of it was shoved into her innards again and again in a mind-numbing rhythm of pleasure, and the sheer desperation she felt from Vi made it all the more intoxicating.

“Fuck it,” the pink-haired bruiser declared after a moment of rigorous fucking, and then, with just as little ceremony, stepped forward, fucking Evelynn even as she walked, and all but _threw_ the buxom Diva down over the edge of the couch’s armrest. 

The breath left her lungs in a sharp exhale as the edge hit her stomach _hard,_ winding her in a rush. Her head was subsequently sent smacking against the seating, and then pinned down there by Vi’s broad palm - fingers tangling in the pearlescent white locks, clutching hard on the shimmering white-and-purple hair. The other hand grabbed her ass hard and sank fingers in knuckle-deep before kneading it like dough, making Evelynn whimper. 

Legs hung down and were just left there as Vi, without skipping a single beat, resumed her forward pounding. She just grunted hard and slammed her hips down, clapping the firm expenses against Evelynn’s fat ass, sending it jumping up. A loud, ringing impact filled their ears, and was almost as loud as her subsequent moan. Her asshole was totally filled up with cock, every last eye-watering inch jammed into her guts, pendulous balls pressed tight against her slit, and all of it was intense. 

“There we go!” Vi declared in a hoarse grunt, and, with a sharp tug and roll of her waist, began to move. 

She pounded down against Evelynn’s proffered ass, her hips swing down in brusque, pendulous strokes, driving hips down to clap against her thong-and-garter-covered ass. The white flesh bounced and shook in ripples of meaty motion before Vi applied pressure and squished it down into an unceremonious pillow by her pelvis. She rolled her waist, jamming her dense cock into inner walls, then pushed back again. She barely paused to rest, only moving into a rigorous pounding that would have left any girl breathless, whimpering, and unable to walk for _days._

Evelynn was not that kind of girl. 

“Harder!” She shouted, pleased despite the degrading position, “Fuck me good, Vi!”

Hips slammed down against her ass, causing Evelynn’s spine to dip down. With wide hips slung over the armrest and her face pinned against the leather, her spine made a steep inward ‘C’ shape, far beyond the flexibility anyone but a gymnast could offer. It was inhuman, but the meaning was lost on either woman - and Vi just kept fucking, reaming out her asshole in stroke after stroke, only pausing long enough to grope her ass and knead it like putty. 

The couch was pushed forward, comically, as Vi rammed into it, despite Shyvana’s weight on one end. The redhead watched it all with amusement, smiling fondly, clearly waiting another go with her hard cock but content with the show as it was. Evelynn squealed as she was rough-fucked against the couch, her ass mashed into a soft mass and her spine forced into a painful curve, unable to do little more than rake her claws against the expensive leather and shred it against their sharp edges. 

She groaned into the blue leather, her eyes rolling up into her skull, and quivered as she was fucked harder than she’d had in a while. Lots of girls were good lays, but someone with this level of muscle and power? That was an incredible treat, and she loved it. She moaned against the couch she was pinned against, shaking in her contentment, feeling the cock swell out inside of her asshole moment by moment. Inches of it reamed out her rearmost hole, filling it out with hard, brutal strokes, going deeper than a cock had any right to. 

“Fuck!” Vi declared, but she didn’t reach her peak - not yet. She pulled on Evelynn’s hair _hard,_ making her squeal out uncharacteristically. Her head was yanked away from the pillows she’d just been forced against, and her neck curved backward painfully. With her spine as it was, she presented a curving outline almost like an ‘S’, and the pain of it filled her with nothing but undiluted pleasure. 

“Just like that!” She moaned out hoarsely, and Vi, grunting, complied - or, rather, did exactly what she wanted to do without caring for what _she_ wanted. 

Vi yanked on her rich, luscious hair like reigns, pulling it in a way that _no one_ would ever dare, just so that she had something to brace herself against as she fucked her ass. For the last few moments, it was nothing but hard sex and sexual prowess - a hard fucking that few could hope to match. All that muscle was thrown into action as she fucked, every line and ab put to work in ramming her fat shaft of dickmeat into her tight hole, and as a result, they were put into stark relief against her skin - the muscles outlined by sweat and strain, showing off the power of her frame.

“God! Fuck!” Vi declared, ungraceful as always, her face tight. She panted just as much as Evelynn moaned in those final moments of hard sex, where she put the last of her stamina into railing the Diva like a whore. Hips clapped, her ass bounced and flattened, the couch squealed as it was pushed along, and her hair was yanked harder and harder as her dick thrust down - and down, and _down._ She reeled under the impacts, her voice hoarse, and she swore she saw stars as the swelling shaft impaled her right through.

Vi only grunted as she hammered down one final time, burying every last throbbing inch of her cock into her asshole, with her pulsating balls pressed down against her juice-sopping slit. She felt them throb against their core, as they prepared to cum, felt them rise and tighten - then everything was a haze of white as the guard’s thick, creamy load of baby-batter was sent gushing into her asshole in a wave, bombarding the well-fucked pink. 

Evelynn, bent over the armrest of a couch with her hair tugged back, spine in a harsh lean, quivered in ecstasy. She moaned out her throaty approval as Vi bathed her asshole in the heat of her spunk, seeming to drown it under rivers of sweltering seed - so much cum that it defied belief, just like Shyvana’s load. Vi’s balls thrummed and pulsed against her cunt, spasming in time with her meaty prick, sending more ropes of virile jizz into her rearmost hole. 

It reached deep - so deep it didn’t seem possible, drowning her deepest parts in white, but Vi just casually sent ropes of the thick substance into her. String after string of stick semen flooded her hole, drenching it over in white, clinging to walls like syrup. The heat, when combined with the load stuffed into her pussy, made her lower body feel _hot -_ and she loved it. It was a truly satisfying feeling, and for a few moments, she felt nothing but satisfaction. She just moaned in lazy contentment as Vi pumped out the contents of her balls into her ass, mauling her assflesh in the meantime, taking a few last ounces of pleasure out of the gorgeous body she had underneath of her.

When she was finally done, Vi pulled herself back, raked her fingers through her hair, and released Evelynn’s. She slapped the now-red curve of her ass with a loud, ringing clap, and let out a deep, guttural sigh. “Damn, that’s good…”

“It is,” Evelynn said thickly, pushing herself up on her hands. She didn’t pull off the edge of the couch, but just lifted herself up so that she was in a strange sort of doggy-style pose. Hair slipped down to tickle the leather, and her plump breasts hung free of the cups they’d been haphazardly torn from. Her skin was sweaty all over and red in far too many places for comfort, but she treated each like a badge of pride. “But we’re not done yet, darlings. Not even close.”

Vi laughed as she slapped her ass again, sending Evelynn rocking forward. “Gods, you’re such a slutty little thing.”

“A Diva,” Evelynn retorted, sliding forward to clamber into Syvanna’s lap. “And a very, _awfully_ needy one, I’m afraid. I’m rather insatiable, and oh-so-greedy.” 

She ran her tongue over her plump lips before tracing a long claw over the purple-painted edge, drawing Shyvana’s eyes. She fluttered her lashes coquettishly, and felt the broad-shouldered woman suppress a groan. “...But is that so bad?”

“Not at all,” Shyvana told her, grabbing her waist and hauling her into her lap.

“Definitely not,” Vi agreed, moving around to grab her head, her cock still delightfully hard. 

“I know,” Evelynn admitted breathily, already ready for more self-indulgence. Tonight, it would be them pounding her brains out.

_Tomorrow, though…_ She licked her lips. _Just have to wait and see._

  
  


* * *


	7. Voyeur Party - Kai'Sa and the girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K/DA is told to entertain a party. A voyeur party. They're the entertainment. Girl-on-girl shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just girl on girl sex and some strap-ons, no Futanari present here... for once. First time, actually. Quality might really, really vary.

* * *

"Ahri," Kai'Sa whined, "You're being ridiculous! We'll have plenty of time to do this later..."

"Oh, but Kai, baby," Ahri purred, her lips right against the ridiculously fat curve of Kai'Sa's ass, "I just love your ass. I want a little bit of time to play with it myself, you know?"

"N-no, I don't," Kai'Sa stammered, trying to keep herself composed and mostly failing. Her hands gripped the edge of the countertop as she steadied herself, trying to quell the jello-like feeling in her knees that came with the soft, reverential kisses against her rear. She hadn't even managed to pull up her skintight, latex pants before Ahri all but assaulted her, and they now dug painfully tight into the plump skin of her thighs. "We're literally about to be -"

Ahri kissed down on the perfectly rounded curve, letting her plump lips squish down against an equally squishy ass. The Gumiho sighed softly as she leaned in, nuzzling her face into the smooth expanse of white flesh, her cheek rubbing against it and her nose pushing into the springy mass. Her lips kissed hungrily, almost reverentially, pulling at the skin and suckling hard. It made Kai'Sa bite her lip and flush with embarrassment at the exact same time, and she wanted to whine out her protest - but she couldn't deny that it felt good. 

It always did. How many times did this happen? When she made breakfast in the morning so that the whole band ate healthily, then someone got on their knees behind her and started eating her out; while they watched a movie on the couch, but Kai'Sa would be forced to lie down flat on her front while someone fondled her ass; hell, each time they were just in the changing room was a challenge of her trying to avoid someone slapping her ass so hard that it went red. 

They were obsessed with her body, even though she didn't think it was all that great. They treated her ass like it was something worthy of adoration, and as shameful as that was, there was a strange sense of... something like gratification in it. Satisfaction, and a hint of wholly foreign confidence. Still, she didn't enjoy being accosted while trying to put on her makeup, carefully applying mascara when Ahri decided to just slam her face into the fat mounds of her ass and start kissing away.

"You're being silly," Kai'Sa told her, trying not to whine. "S-stop, A-ahri! Geez."

"I can't," Ahri confessed, kissing down the soft, round curve, delving in spine-tinglingly deep. Her hands cupped her ass, fingers pushing into the plaint mounds as if it were dough - kneading, shifting, squeezing the white mass between them without relent. "I just love this ass, Kai. Honestly, I'd marry it just so that I could play with it every single day and not have to ask."

"You l-literally do that," Kai'Sa protested, her voice hiking as Ahri's face went down, between and under the clefts of her ass. Her hot breath misted against her cunt, and the purple-haired dancer wasn't even ashamed to realize just how wet she was. "All the time."

"Guess we're married, then," Ahri purred lustfully, her breath washing directly against her snatch, and Kai'Sa felt a mewl build up in her throat.

There was nothing to be done from there, not as Ahri set her face in against her core and started to push her lips against her. She could have pushed away from the counter, but honestly? Kai'Sa was coming to love stuff like this. It felt good; gratifying, and it made her feel good about herself, too. Besides, once Ahri's sinfully plump mouth touched down against her attention-hungry cunt, she knew that there was no way she was going to pull back now.

"Ahri," she whined, a mixture of admonishment and satisfaction, her teeth biting down into her purple lip. She closed her eyes for a long moment as her bandmate began to eagerly lay into her cunt, showing not an ounce of restraint as she did so. Lips pressed down, hungry and eager, lustful for something that Kai'Sa couldn't really understand but was wholly able to enjoy. The soft masses squished down, pressing in nice and tight, and from there began to kiss - worshipping her soft petals just as she'd worshipped her ass.

Hands continued to play with the jutting curve above as her mouth pressed down in a series of soft, fluttering kisses, making her core burn. Kai'Sa mewled as Ahri softly plucked at outer lips before diving in for harder presses of her mouth, applying a pressure that was oh-so-gratifying. Her insides tensed, begging for attention, her body already loving the hints of what was to come, and Kai'Sa didn't have the strength to pull herself back from it. 

"J-just don't take too long," she told her, voice dropping an octave. She was still very much aware that they were in a changing room and meant to be changing, preparing themselves for what was to come, so they didn't have the luxury of time. Normally she kept everyone on-time, but... she really couldn't protest when Ahri was making her feel good.

_I suppose I can spare a bit…_

Her breath hissed out of her tightly-pressed purple lips as Ahri, without reservation, plucked at her soft, surprisingly wet folds, making out with them as if they were her mouth. She was deft and skilled, far more than Kai’Sa had ever thought a girl could be - but, then, she’d never really considered having _just_ a girl go down on her before, and now she had _three_ all seemingly entranced with her lower half. It was a decidedly good feeling, and one that sent tingles along her pelvis. 

She sighed and squirmed in equal measure as Ahri kneaded the plump globes of her ass with deft, nimble fingers, and eagerly kissed away with her perfect lips. She pulled at her sticky folds, drawing them between the velvety muscles, and the slurped loudly. She was deft and precise, but messy in equal measure, knowing just how depraved to act to elicit a reaction. It certainly worked on Kai’Sa, who lowered her face and ran her tongue over her lips. 

When Ahri’s tongue came lapping out she gasped with sudden delight and pulled back, her eyes widening and her lips parting. For a moment, she stared at herself in the mirror: her young, round face, pretty, cute, and meek; her purple hair coiled and braided down her side; her equally vivid lilac lips separated in a soft ‘O’ shape; and, above all, her flushed, pleased face. She looked no better than any of the rest of them when they were in the throes of pleasure, and she couldn’t deny it. Shy though she was, it was increasingly hard to lie and say she didn’t get off on the idea of people going down on her like this, and when Ahri treated her ass _just_ right…

She moaned softly, her hips feeling weak as Ahri ran her tongue along the length of her slit. She dragged up with a smooth roll, showing off just how flexible the muscle was. She covered every bit of her in sticky wetness while collecting up her _own_ sticky juices, happily sucking it up into her mouth. Her tongue pushed down, caressing the outline of her sodden slit, probing down and delving between them to trace along the vivid pink. When the tip rubbed against the hood of her clit she felt like mewling again, and when she started to prod the sensitive bundle of nerves she gasped, hips jerking. 

“A-Ahri,” she whined, feeling her insides contract powerfully as Ahri lapped at her clit, sending waves of pleasure through her lower half. Her breath came out in a stuttered gasp as the tongue pulled back, swiped along, and pushed into her now-dripping folds, slurping at her juices messily. Tracing along the insides of her flowery folds, Ahri pressed in nice and deep, making sure that she had full contact with her pussy. Hands continued to knead at her ass above, sinking fingers gratifyingly deep, and Kai’Sa couldn’t help but push herself back. 

She felt _something_ building inside of her for it, and she wanted that thing oh-so-badly. It was like Ahri was licking her way to her juicy core, and Kai’Sa wanted to let her keep on going, and going, and -

Ahri pulled back with a smack of her lips and a soft giggle, and Kai’Sa, sputtering, looked at her through the mirror. “W-what? Why are you -?”

She gasped as Ahri slapped her ass with the flat of her palm, sending the entire plump mass jiggling with motion. She bit her lip harder as the vibrations ran through her thoroughly wetted cunt, making her insides contract with violent intensity. She was right there on the cusp, right _there,_ and she wanted Ahri to keep _going..._

“Did the confidence boost help?” Ahri purred, winking coquettishly, and Kai’Sa _glared._

“You are _not,_ ” the dancer breathed, “going to leave me hanging like that -”

“Ohhh, it _did,_ ” Ahri cooed, licking her lips. She winked again, and Kai’Sa stared with her flushing face. “Get dressed, Kai, then we can get back to playing.”

Kai’Sa glared.

* * *

“That’s it,” Kai’Sa groaned, biting her lip and tossing her head backward. Her wide hips jerked along the face she was mounting, grinding her pussy down against desperately rolling lips and bumping into a delightfully hard nose. “ _H-hah_ …”

It was hard to tell what Akali was thinking about her treatment - if she was liking it or if she wasn’t, if she was eager or happy or angry, all of it was lost on Kai’Sa. The slip of the Asian girl’s face that the dancer could see was squeezed tight, with her eyes shut and her cheeks flushed over with red. Her hair was slightly askew, her cap having been tugged down across the ponytail jammed through the back, and her facemask was twisted into a heap nearby. 

Her face served as nothing more than a mount for Kai’Sa at this point, and she straddled and sat on top of it without any care for the girl beneath. It was the most shameless she’d ever acted in her life - just pulling Akali onto the black satin sheets, throwing her down, and sitting on her face like it was a toy. The girl gasped, wheezed, and immediately started to suckle at the cunt smooshed against her lips, hungrily delving in nice and deep, using a rougher, more heady technique than Ahri displayed. 

And most of all? Kai’Sa did it in _public._

It was meant to be a gala, of a sort. It wasn’t, not really, not by any standard that she could recognize. It wasn’t some big, fancy hall, or even the lobby of an impressive mansion; rather, it was just a modestly-sized room where about two dozen people could mingle freely without stepping over one another. It wasn’t particularly fancy, and, in fact, was rather racey; rich velvet curtains, soft, silky carpeting, lots of chairs and pillows - more like the room of a love hotel than a place for a gala. Still, it was rather upscale, and _very_ nice.

Not that the K/DA girls were given leave to enjoy it. It was an even for LeBlanc specifically, and it was all of her friends and other big-wigs she associated with - not the kind of people the girls would be able to associate outside of her intervention. The only reason the famous girl group was there was to provide entertainment; that was, _be_ the entertainment for all the lustful individuals in the crowd. 

The center of the room had a simple black bed, with a long, perfectly smooth duvet, and a myriad of equally dark pillows: a stage, essentially, for the four girls on top of it. Behind it, replacing the headboard, was a wide, white wall, emblazoned with the K/DA logo over and over again in diagonal rows - just in case, Kai’Sa joked, no one recognized them. That was pretty much it, too. Against all common sense, the girls were meant to fuck one another on the bed, shamelessly going at it in the middle of the mingling crowd. Eyes on them, drinking in the sight of their sex, and doing so unabashedly. 

Ahri had been intrigued, naturally, while Evelynn declared she wouldn't stoop so low. Kai’Sa blushed and adamantly refused, while Akali scoffed and flipped LeBlanc off. And, just as naturally, none of them were given a choice, and were taken to the house, given a changing room to get into their outfits, and taken out once the guests had all arrived and were in need of ‘entertainment’. It was a voyeur party with the girls at the center, and just the _thought_ of it left Kai’Sa a blushing, flustered, girlish mess. 

That was, at least, until Ahri decided to eat her out to the verge of completion in the changing room, leaving her needy and frustrated. And _that_ was before Akali started to run her mouth like she did every time they needed to do something with ‘the rich’, or whatever her complaint was, bad-mouthing everything just because she was _Akali_ and she could. For some reason, that ticked Kai’Sa off the wrong way - not because any of it affected her, but because she was suddenly horny, desperate for attention, and the thought of Akali talking so enthusiastically had made her aroused mind think _she must be good at eating girls out when she’s like that._

So, she went for it. She tugged Akali down in front of everyone, showing initiative she rarely felt, and after letting Ahri peel her pants down she immediately straddled Akali’s face and went to work. Her hips bucked, the wide curves easily covering the width of the girl’s face, while her thick thighs clamped down around smooth cheeks. The lush, toned dancer’s legs easily smothered her, leaving much of the rapper’s head hidden from view - only her auburn hair flying out in wild lines and the sounds of her sloppy slurping indicated that was going on beneath. 

“Gosh, Akali,” Kai’Sa groaned, finding that the crowd around her seemed to melt away when she was feeling so _good._ “Y-your tongue feels great. I knew you could put that tongue to better use than complaining all the time…”

“For a use like this? Any day,” Ahri purred from behind Kai’Sa, coming up behind her upright body and wrapping arms around her lean frame. Hands rubbed along her flat stomach, the second most athletic one in the band - still perfectly soft and girlish, of course, but with that underlying tautness that indicated a life of hard dancing. Feeling fingers fluttering against it made her buck her hips harder, grinding her sodden snatch down on the rapper’s eagerly lapping lips. “She _loves_ this kind of stuff, Kai…”

“Yeah?” Kai’Sa let out another groan. Akali did the least amount of ‘stuff’ with her, and normally just like to have Kai’Sa sit on the edge of something so that she could kneel and eat her out while a hand scratched at her head. This was significantly rougher than all of that and, she found, much more pleasurable. “G-good. M-maybe I don’t wanna stop.”

Ahri purred against her, pushing her impressively large breasts against her backside as she embraced her fully. Lips started to kiss along the slender curve of her neck, drawing out a plaintive whine from the purple-haired girl’s lips; and, all the while, her hips bucked backward and forward, dragging her sodden snatch along Akali’s desperately mashing lips. She enjoyed the feeling of the silky muscles rubbing up against her just as much as she adored the feeling of her lashing tongue, which slapped against her core wetly and thrust in like a piston. 

Akali seemed to be wheezing beneath her, and the sounds grew fainter the harder that Kai’Sa pressed down. Straddling her face meant that the rapper couldn’t breathe properly, and she was struggling to get the dancer off just so that she could pull in a proper breath. The hands grasping her thighs indicated as much, too: not quite grasping, not quite holding, rather resting on the thick curves and digging fingers into it as if _trying_ to tap out but reluctant to go that far. Kai’Sa didn’t even bother to consider pulling away; she didn’t care if her bandmate could breathe when she was trapped under her like that. All that mattered was getting off, and she continued to roll her pelvis against her face. 

“So good,” she whined, not even bothering to mask her pleasure in front of the crowd. It was hard to tell _how_ many eyes were on her at that moment, but all she knew was that all were utterly insignificant as she pressed herself down and rode Akali’s face like a mount, mewling as her tongue lapped at her snatch, sweeping through outer lips to probe the soft insides with ravenous intensity. It was as if Akali’s lack of breathing was tied to how eagerly she worked, and the more oxygen-deprived she became, the harder she went at it.

She vigorously licked away, thrusting her tongue up and jamming it nice and deep inside her velvet furrow, making sure to drag across the clenching entrance before pulling back again. Teeth grazed, providing pinpoints of hardness that, though they made her hiss with pain, were also nice and pleasant. She bucked her hips harder, reaching down to bury a hand in auburn hair, and from there she _pulled;_ not something she’d normally do, but when Akali whined and bucked underneath her as if getting off from that _alone,_ a flush of pride ran through the young dancer. 

Kai’Sa moaned as Ahri kissed her neck and sucked on the tender skin, sending shivers along her spine. Hands cupped the underside of her brassier, hefting up her breasts through their stiff cups, and she longed for them to be freed and kneaded properly. Her hips bucked up hard, grinding her clit against Akali’s nose, and smothering her face in her arousal. The girl beneath her made a breathless, mewling noise, but it was muffled against her core - and, in fact, the exhale against her sensitive folds left her shivering. 

“D-damn, Akali,” She hissed, lifting her hips for the briefest of moments. Akali immediately hauled in a ragged breath of air through her teeth, filling her empty lungs, and it lasted for exactly a single second before Kai’Sa dropped her wide hips once more and smothered her face. The auburn-haired girl whined underneath her, once more unable to breathe, and all the dancer did was toss her head back, bite her lip, and moaned. 

Her eyes fluttered as she rolled her hips against Akali’s face, mashing her snatch down again. She felt Akali’s fingers squished into her thighs and squeezed down hard as she gasped against her cunt, clearly struggling for breath that Kai’Sa simply wouldn’t allow. She groaned as Akali desperately ate her out, trying to go for _more_ with each passing moment, as if that would stave off her own oxygen deprivation. She moaned against her core, groaning out the last of her breath before wheezing, and it sent shudders through her.

“Y-yes,” Kai’Sa squeaked, her eyes rolling shut as pleasure ran through her body. She bucked harder as her insides twisted hard, the combination of over-eager licking, kissing, and Ahri’s touching setting her off exactly as she wanted earlier. “Y-yes -”

She moaned hard as she shoved her hips down with fast, brusque flicks, grinding her lower lips against her face. Her insides coiled, her tunnels rippling, the climax that had been lingering just out of reach hitting her _hard._ She knew eyes were on her and people were staring, but she didn’t care whatsoever as her climax started to roll through her in powerful waves of bliss. Electricity surged along her limbs and sent muscles nice and tight, filling her with a glorious heat that left her momentarily breathless; and, at the same time, juices gushed through her spasming channel, bombarding Akali’s face with her juices. 

The auburn-haired girl lapped and licked even so, struggling to come to grips with all the girljuices lest she choke on it all. Kai’Sa kept bucking her hips, flicking backward and forward, seeking _more._ She let her orgasm roll through, riding Akali’s face all the while. She sighed and gasped as her glorious climax rocked through her body, making her feel wholly and undeniably _good._

She didn’t get nearly enough time to ride it out, though. Ahri, with her arms still wrapped around her, pulled her back, making them both topple off of Akali and to the side. Akali immediately started to haul in desperate breaths of air, her eyes almost rolled all the way up into her skull and her face totally flushed right through - and she was left forgotten there as Kai’Sa was twisted around end-over-end, rolling against Ahri’s soft, voluptuous body. They were a tangle of limbs and hair, and through it all, the lead singer continued to kiss her creamy, peachy skin. 

“Ahri!” She said, giggling as she was twisted around and pushed onto her front. She gasped pleasantly as the Gumiho’s hands slapped against the round curve of her ass, sending the heavy globes bouncing with motion. “What are you doing?”

“Me? Nothing,” Ahri purred, pulling her hands away from her ass - much to Kai’Sa’s regret. “Eve, though…”

Kai’Sa blinked. “What?” 

She yelped as another hand, this one finely manicured and set with jewelry, slapped down against her ass in a sharp, calculated movement, making the flesh rippled outward like a stone skipping across water. She turned to the other side and saw the smug expression of the band’s magenta-haired diva staring down at her. Her lips were curved into a beautiful yet shiver-inducing smirk, and with a soft titter she grabbed both of the dancer’s hips and hauled her lower half up. 

Ahri’s hand pressed down on her head, but her touch was soft and gentle, more coaxing her into remaining down against the soft sheets as Evelynn brought her lower half up and into the air. She was set in something like a downward dog position, and though it made her flush with embarrassment - especially in front of a crowd like this - it also made her tingle with anticipation. She had no idea what they were planning, but she _wanted_ to know. She was waiting for it, in truth. 

“W-what are you going to do to me?” Kai’Sa asked in a soft, breathy tone, her teeth biting down teasingly on her lip, and Evelynn chuckled softly.

From out of apparently nowhere she produced a magenta-coloured dildo, just a modest six inches in length, and a vibrator. “Preparation, darling.”

Kai’Sa shuddered. “Oh? In front of everyone?”

“Everyone should see an ass this perfect get worshipped,” Ahri purred from beside her, nodding her head at Eve as if to indicate _go ahead._

Immediately, Kai’Sa was sent squirming. The vibrator was pressed against her cunt, and - sure, she’d had cocks, she’d had tongues and mouths, but she’d _never_ felt something like _that_ before. She couldn’t think of something to match - _a washing machine?_ Her brain thought incredulously. _A motorcycle?_ It was like the purring of an engine against her legs, rubbing up against her sensitive, post-orgasmic snatch, and it made her gasp in less than a second.

“Oh!” She stammered, her voice hiking in sudden pleasure. Her lower half squirmed as Eve expertly set the vibrator against her snatch and slipped it down at an agonizingly slow pace, making her slick petals shudder against the rounded object. Her jaw quivered and another moan slipped from her lips as it travelled down, rubbing across them bit by bit with calculated precision. “D-damn…”

Eve hummed from behind her as she pressed the vibrator against her cunt with deft skill, moving it down and across her outer folds with the express purpose of making them quiver. Kai’Sa cried out at the strange, intense feeling, for she was too innocent of a girl to use something like that. She was thoroughly surprised to find that she was _really_ liking it, too, enjoying the way it made her cunt vibrate with motion, the way her insides started to sympathetically contract and shift around nothing. 

“You _like_ it,” Ahri cooed, surprised and delighted, and Kai’Sa flushed - but she didn’t really shy away. 

“W-whatever,” Kai’Sa dismissed, biting her lip. “I-It’s only because you were teasing me, Ahri.”

“Sure,” the fox purred, her eyes twinkling.

“That so?” Eve tittered, a smile on her lips. “Let’s see about that.”

The vibrator landed against her clit, and pressed _down;_ applying just a fractional amount of pressure, but when combined with the shaking of the mechanical head, sent her voice groaning out and her knees feeling as weak as jelly. Her ass quivered up in the air as the hyper-sensitive bundle of nerves was caressed by the toy, very deliberately teased out. At the same time, she felt the dildo press up against the curve of her ass, slapping down as if it were a real cock, and Kai’Sa struggled to look back at Eve and see what she was doing.

What she did _not_ expect was to feel the dildo press against her upper hole, the round, rubbery head grinding against the entrance of her ass. She gasped with shock, even though she was, by now, used to anal, and coquettishly fluttered her eyebrows up at Evelynn. It seemed to be the wrong - _or right,_ her mind supplied - thing to do, for Eve raised an eyebrow of her own and began to apply pressure on the dildo, rather unceremoniously shoving it down into the clamping tightness of her asshole.

“Eve!” She whined, her voice a mixture of pain and pleasure, not expecting such forwardness out of their ‘entertainment sex’ but finding her body tingling for it all the same. It was oddly nice, in a way, and she really couldn’t find the words to protest as Evelynn started to shove the dildo down and into the tightness of her ass. The vibrator was pushed into her clit with an equal amount of pressure, and her entire cunt quivered as a result. 

_Holy shit,_ she thought, biting down _hard_ on her lip. Ahri watched her every reaction from nearby, admiring the looks on her face and seeming to enjoy it - while Eve just chuckled darkly and pushed the dildo down, stretching her ass out inch by inch, driving it down through the slender tunnel with a hard push of her hand. She slipped it down, working it into her clamping tightness, and then rolled her hips; shifting out inner walls around it in a clearly calculated movement that stretched her out further.

She gasped against the bedding, shaking at the heady combination of sensations. The vibrator against her clit made her cunt gush and _beg_ to be filled up, and that seemed to leave her nice and plaint for the dildo driving down into her asshole. Evelynn worked it into the tight channel with marvelous finesse, pushing it down into the narrow tunnel, then rolling her wrist to stretched it out around her girth before pulling back again. 

“So tight,” Eve purred, speaking as if she was, herself, buried inside of her ass - or maybe she could tell from the dildo alone, but Kai’Sa didn’t know enough to say so. “Let’s stretch this ass out, hm?”

“N-not in front of everyone,” Kai’Sa protested weakly, even though she honestly didn’t care about them. She’d ridden Akali’s face in a fit of passion just to get off and get rid of Ahri’s agonizing preparation, and she didn’t actually want to be the center of attention; but now that she was… 

_Not so bad,_ she mused, and arched her back as Evelynn pulled the dildo all the way free. Then, at the same time, she pushed _down_ on her clit, squishing it right down against the powerful vibrator, and slammed the dildo down into her ass. She gasped, eyes watering, and her hips rolled and spine arched. Most of the dildo disappeared into her clamping tightness, spearing them out wide around it, and that was before she rolled her wrist and slammed the cocktip into a pink membrane. She pushed it out to groan-inducing depths, far beyond what it should be stretched, and then rolled in the opposing direction, teasing them out loose. 

“God, I can’t wait to see what that feels like,” Ahri purred vaguely, and Kai’Sa’s response was just a gasp.

She honestly didn’t know how to handle having a cock in her ass and a vibrator against her cunt, rubbing and grinding down across soft folds in ways she’d never felt before, and it left her gasping. She knew that LeBlanc wanted a show and this certainly was one, but she’d never expected something like _this_ to feel so good. It was odd, but her body was adoring the feeling of the toy against her velvet snatch and the other toy buried in her ass, peeling walls apart with liquidy slurps. 

Evelynn handled her like a masterpiece. Her hand rolled, thrusting the dildo down, stretching out inner walls before shifting them out with deliberate movements; then pulling back with a smooth roll, making her ass clench, and doing it all _again._ She thrust down into her asshole, piercing through the too-tight tunnel, jamming down mind-numbing deep, and did so while her other hand flicked the vibrator across her slit and left her gushing with the need for attention.

“Oh my god!” She gasped, biting down on her purple lip and closing her eyes. She could only moan as Evelynn worked the rubbery girth across her asshole, working her out nice and wide around it, making room for whatever purpose the two had in mind - all while she made her arousal burn nice and hot with the vibrator, turning her into a complaint, moaning slut of a girl. The pleasure was heady and intoxicating, and even though Kai’Sa was mostly going through it all because of the show they were meant to put on - well, she couldn’t deny that she was really liking it.

“I think she’s nice and ready, dear,” Eve hummed, her voice smug and lilting.

“Good,” Ahri said, hopping up onto her knees and hastily shoving down her bodysuit’s top to free her large, plump breasts from containment. The fleshy mounds bounced into the air, and Kai’Sa swore she heard intakes of breath from the crowd. “I _have_ to feel that ass, like, right now.”

Kai’Sa still wasn’t sure what was intended of her, but she groaned regretfully as the vibrator and the dildo were pulled away from her. She shook her hips as if she was in heat, beginning for the attention, and found Eve’s hands grasping her hips - once more manhandling her, but this time pulling her _back._ She rose onto her hands, getting herself into the now-familiar doggystyle position, still not quite sure what was going on.

“Kai,” Ahri hummed, shoving a dildo into her face, “Give this a lick.”

Kai’Sa, not really thinking, licked it with the flat of her tongue, leaving a sloppy trail of saliva along the purple, translucent dildo. She eyed it curiously once she pulled away, and saw the _incredibly_ egregious twelve-inch length with a strangled noise in her throat. “W-wait…”

“Not just for you, sweetie,” Ahri giggled, “it’s double-ended. Both of us.”

Kai’Sa’s eyes widened. 

“Spread your legs,” Eve urged, and without looking back, Kai’Sa did so. “Perfect…”

Evelynn, suddenly flipped herself onto her back, and slid _underneath_ of Kai’Sa, slipping over the dark, satin covers and rubbing up against Kai’Sa’s underside in full. It was a remarkable display of finesse and skill, and the purple-haired dancer wasn’t sure she’d ever felt anything quite like that before in her life. In fact, it left her shivering to feel the smug and confident diva just slide her way beneath her body, getting into position while pressing their smooth skin together, treating her to the lush delights of her womanly body. 

She had, somehow, stripped herself entirely nude in the gaps between playing with her ass and her licking the double-ended dildo, and all of her soft curves slipped across Kai’Sa’s partially naked body. Breasts grazed against her stomach and slipped against her brassiere as the magenta-haired songstress slid to a stop, setting them face-to-face; the younger girl’s flushing cheeks now just an inch away from the smug older girl. Hands grasped her hips firmly, making her feel weak in the knees, but she couldn’t collapse even if she wanted to - she’d just drop a centimeter and land right on top of Eve. 

It was only when she felt a _second_ dildo - or, more accurately, a strap-on - slap against her puffy, dripping cunt that she realized what was going on. “W-wait - t-two? At once?”

“Double penetration, sweetie,” Evelynn cooed, winking up at her. As she spoke Kai’Sa felt the rubbery head of the second dildo press against her ass, and she clumsily looked back to find Ahri trying to insert it. “Both of us, same time. You game?”

Kai’Sa opened her mouth to speak, paused, closed it, then opened it again. “...Well… I guess I can try it out…”

“Wonderful,” Eve husked, and arched her hips with shocking and groan-inducing skill.

She didn't even need to aim, such was Evelynn's sexual talent. Her strap-on hit the right mark on the first upward thrust, sliding her cockhead against her velvet furrow in an extremely deliberate movement that left the teenager mewling for more. Her well-prepared cunt gushed, begging for attention, and her hips bucked of their own volition - and that, too, was calculated by Evelynn, as it had her cunt snag on the shaft below.

She gasped while Evelynn chuckled, and, with hands tight on her hips, the woman thrust upward. She speared her faux-cock into the tightness of her quim, shoving aside walls with a graceful, fluid push, and drove herself in comfortably deep. Not deep enough to scratch all of Kai'Sa's internal itches, but she got nice and far on that thrust alone, and her walls clamped down receptively around the invading member. They grasped firmly against the hard, rubbery rod, holding tight, and her body tingled at the feeling of something stiff within her tightness. 

"F-fuck," she swore, voicing her relief and praise in the same breath. It was at that time that Ahri successfully slammed the cock into her well-prepared ass, and it sent her entire body jerking forward over Evelynn. "Fuck!"

"Exactly," Ahri hummed, quickly getting on her hands and knees as well. Their asses pointed toward one another as they faced the opposite way, presenting the fat curves of their asses off to the audience around them. Ahri's was lush and full, soft and heavy-looking, composed of flesh like dough and creamy like milk; Kai'Sa's, though, was larger, thicker, more generous in every possible way, with the flesh almost dipping under its own weight. Complemented by thick thighs and her wide waist, it made for a truly impressive sight. 

Kai'Sa's eyes squeezed shut as the dildo was forced deeper into her ass as a result of Ahri pushing it into her own asshole - penetrating the both of them on the double-ended shaft, connecting them through the lewd toy. But, while the purple-haired girl stopped and paused to adjust, Evelynn didn't. She rolled her hips underneath her, rubbing their pelvises together, and rolled her strap-on from out of her tight cunt. It shifted out with a messy slurp and a rush of her arousal before immediately pushing back inside, thrusting up into her velvet depths with a nice, deep stroke that left her whimpering.

"A-ah! W-wait, Eve!" She whined, but Evelynn wasn't waiting. She watched Kai'Sa's flushing expression with clear hunger as she bucked her hips, sliding bellies and pelvises together, and pushed inches of stiff, fake cock into her pussy. She stretched out already widened walls with a smooth movement, showing more skill than many of Kai'Sa's partners, and got her shaft in gratifyingly deep; her insides contracted around it, clenching as tight as her eyes as pleasure shot through her in sparks. 

"Oh, this is nice," Ahri moaned exaggeratedly, pushing herself back on the double-ended dildo. Inches of it sank into her ass and, by dint of force, sent more shoving into Kai'Sas tight ass as well. Prepared though she was, it didn't make it easy to take such a girth into her tight ass, and she yelped with each bit of it that pushed inside. It was made harder as Evelynn rolled her hips and slipped her faux-cock into her pussy at the same time, drawing a series of sensations from her insides that she wasn't sure she'd ever felt before.

With a good five inch of cock buried in her ass and another six in her pussy, Kai'Sa was reduced to groaning whimpers - and then, when the two girls shifted back, she felt a small measure of blissful relief that was chased by a longing to be filled up once more. The two, though, were much better at sex than her, and significantly better at playing with girls; she was at their mercy and leisure, and they made that clear as they pushed back into her with firm, deliberate thrusts, filling out her aching holes. 

"Guys," She groaned vaguely, wincing as their shafts pushed into her at awkward yet smooth angles. Evelynn rolled her cock into her tightness from underneath her, doing little more than holding her hips and smiling smugly, her hips pumping and her stomach flexing. She jammed inches of rubbery cockmeat into her churning depths before extracting it with a sloppy slurp, leaving her moaning for more - and at the same time Ahri pushed back on her hands and knees and sank inches of dildo into the tight cleft of her ass, leaving her eyes watering.

She knew they were doing it all out in public, and she honestly didn't care. That was a side-note to the sudden barrages of pleasure they were filling with, and that was all that mattered to her. She mewled as Ahri pushed herself backward and forward with loud, over-enthusiastic moans, showing both their asses full of hard cockmeat in tandem. She felt the girl rapidly approach her as she threw herself into fits of motion, pushing down and away from the bed each time she shoved back, which, in turn, sent more of the eye-watering thickness into Kai'Sa's overstuffed ass. 

Evelynn, working at her own pace, thrust up with vigorous intensity, rolling her hips up with such smoothness that it was breathtaking and impaling her slick snatch with thorough strokes. Her insides clamped down against the fake rod, taking pleasure in the skill on display and the firmness of her thrusting, even if her body craved something a little more... real. Fleshier and meatier, and with that throbbing of life that the fake cock entirely lacked. Evelynn, though, made up for it by hitting all of her sensitive spots with each upward jab, sending her body into quivers.

Ahri threw herself backward, forcing more hard dildo into both of their asses at the same time, and moaned enthusiastically for it. Evelynn jabbed up with hard strokes, making their pelvises thump and their stomachs rub in the most gratifying ways possible. Kai'Sa's hair flopped around her flushed, sweaty face, and her breasts bobbed in their stiff, golden cups, jumping up high enough that it seemed as if they would pull themselves free of the clinging fabric. Her hands gripped the bed, twisting the sheets, and her knees dug into the softness hard; trying to maintain her doggy-style pose as she was filled from both ends.

It felt insanely good, and she couldn't lie. The feeling of her two girls fucking her at the same time, thrusting into both of her holes as if their whole purpose was to make her feel good, hit her hard. The sensation of the two shafts rubbing up against her inner walls in tandem, leaving her feeling more stuffed than she'd ever felt in her entire life, made her entire body tingle from head to toe. She was already panting with lust, in fact, which didn't happen often - and as it went on, more lustful, possessive thoughts filled her mind, making her want more. 

_Fuck it_ , she thought, and started to push herself backward. Ahri was throwing herself back and impaling herself on the double-ended dildo, and Kai'Sa clumsily began to match her; rocking backward in the doggy-style position, stuffing her asshole full of more and more rubbery cockmeat until their asses collided with one another in a loud, ringing clap that made their plump flesh quiver like gongs. Ahri and Kai'Sa both moaned whorishly from the contact, and subsequently went at it again. 

As asses hit one another with loud and satisfying impacts, Eve began to thrust harder. Even though she was throwing herself back on the double-ended dildo, her magenta-haired bandmate adjusted _perfectly,_ matching her newfound intensity with one of her own. Her hips jabbed up forcefully, sheathing her fake cock in her clenching depths at a brisk pace that left Kai’Sa whining. It shoved through her silken snatch fast enough to scratch all of her itches and it hit at the right angles to leave her pussy writhing, and she groaned happily at each push and shove. 

_Might as well have fun with it,_ Kai’Sa concluded, happily gasping and groaning as she thrust back against Ahri’s fleshy ass, feeling their backsides collide with increasingly satisfying smacks. Flesh rippled out from each point of impact, skin dipping down and almost cratering as they threw themselves into fits of motion; soon, there was no sight of the dildo at all, every last bit of it just fully sheathed inside of them. Evelynn hammered up into her cunt at the same time, matching her perfectly, filling up her pussy with stiff dildo-cock that left her reeling.

She groaned, seemingly stuffed to the point of bursting, and she _loved it._ She wasn’t sure why this had never happened to her before - or, rather, she _did,_ but now that she was experiencing it, she wanted more. She panted eagerly as her insides began to contract once more, surges of electric pleasure rolling through her body, leaving her head in a daze and her limbs feeling numb. The harder she went at it the better she felt, and soon she was just chasing more of that feeling - and the two girls, in turn, hammered into her curvy, tight dancer’s body eagerly, taking their satisfaction of her. 

“I’m - _gosh - I’m -_ ” Kai’Sa threw her head back and moaned loudly, her cunt contracting _hard;_ and Eve, seeming to know that, thrust _harder,_ ramming her spasming pussy until her brain went white with pleasure. She hit her climax then and there, her entire body shuddering with sensation, and every bit of her body tensed up and quivered. At almost the same time Ahri tossed her head back and started to moan, somehow hitting her own peak through the combined anal fucking right then and there.

“Fuck!” Ahri cried out, bliss in her voice, and Kai’Sa released a similarly husky moan. The two of them held themselves still, the dildo embedded into both of their asses, and quivered in blissful release. Evelynn, though, kept on rolling her hips, heightening Kai’Sa’s pleasure, making her feel so numbingly _good_ that she never wanted it to end. Juices flooded out, sloshing down around the thrusting strap-on in liquidy dribbles that squelched and slurped with each forward push. 

“There we are,” Eve purred cryptically, “Let it all out, honey…”

When Kai’sa’s body finally shuddered to a standstill she felt light, almost fuzzy, her eyes blinking away a heady haze of bliss and her tongue tracing along a purple lower lip. She felt Ahri still quivering behind her, crying out with whorish moans that were surely for the benefit of the crowd but left Kai’Sa feeling unbearably hot. She was aware of all the eyes on them, staring with undisguised lust, and she knew she _should_ have felt objectification over being used as simple entertainment - and, yet, it barely fazed her. Instead, she rolled herself backward, sitting upright on Evelynn’s strap-on, and hastily tugged off her brassiere.

Her breasts bounced as she threw it aside, flinging it off into the crowd. Evelynn stared up at her with amusement and immediately moved to cup her breasts, and Kai’Sa, without pausing, rolled her hips and felt her over-sensitive cunt shift wetly against the satisfying dildo. Biting her lip and brushing her purple hair over her shoulder, she turned her violet eyes on Ahri.

“You know,” she husked, and she almost _felt_ the two girls shudder at the arousal in her voice, “you still need to finish eating me out, Ahri…”

  
  
  


* * *


End file.
